Something is not right
by the great anime goddess
Summary: A new girl shows up in town and Yami picks up on something stangely familar about her but he dosen't know what it is. Chapter 30 is up. All spelling mistakes should've been fixed. Chapters have been fixed and T.G.A.G ain't dead no more.
1. A New Friend

I got bored one day while I was at the doctors so I came up with an idea for a story. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh it any way shape or from with really sucks but I do the character own Shaolin. I made her up and she is mine so there. *sticks tongue out* 

*Yami comes walking in.* Oh No! Not you. 

Me: Yip it is me T.G.A.G don't worry I won't be torturing anyone in this story much. 

Yami: Thank Ra. Will Mononoke be in this one too? 

Me: Nope. 

Yami: Ok. 

Me: Oh and Yami will be helping me with the chapters. 

Yami: I will? 

Me: Yes. 

Yami: Ok then. 

************************************************************************   
Ok a little information on the symbols I'll be using.   
~....~ means Yugi is talking to Yami mentally   
~~....~~ means Yami is talking to Yugi mentally.   
^....^ means Ryou is talking to Bakura mentally.-probably won't be used much   
^^....^^ means Bakura is talking to Ryou mentally.-probably won't be used much   
*...* means either an action is happening or scene change.   
_BLAH_ means someone is thinking.   
Well I think that that is it. Oh Yami Bakura is Bakura and Good Bakura is Ryou.   
************************************************************************   
It was Friday and the last class before lunch and Yugi Moto wasn't really paying attention in fact if Ryou hadn't told him that the bell went Yugi would have sat there all lunch period.   
"What's wrong Yug?" Joey asked as he, Tea, Ryou and Yugi headed outside to eat their lunches. It was a surprisingly warm day for mid fall and the gang decided to take advantage of it while it lasted. The sun was warm over head and leaves littered the ground giving off the nice smell of autumn. The gang chose a picnic table that was close to a stream. They were far enough away from school that they couldn't see the building but they would still hear the end of lunch bell.   
"Nothing really." Yugi replied as he open his lunch bag, but everyone could see that something was bothering the small boy. No one asked any more questions figuring that if Yugi wanted to tell them he would. Something was bothering Yugi and he couldn't get it off his mind. Just then a girl walked up to them. She was slightly taller then Yugi, to the gang she stood at about Yami's height, her long dark red almost blood color hair was pulled in to a high ponytail and tied with a bright yellow ribbon while her bangs hung in face and were of a slivery white color. Her eyes were a golden color mixed with a deep purple giving the impression that you were looking at her soul. And a very old soul at that. Her skin was very pale, and she had a body that could have her easily passing as model. She was wearing the Domino High uniform which meant she went to Domino High.   
"Umm excuse me but this is my first day here and I kind of..." She looked at her shoes. Her voice was soft, warm and inviting. "Never mind I'll go eat somewhere else." She said when everyone just stared at her and she turned to leave.   
"No it is ok you can eat with us." Yugi said and moved over to make some room for her.   
"Thank you. Oh my name is Shaolin." Shaolin said and sat down beside Yugi and opened her lunch.   
"My name is Yugi." Yugi said. "That's Joey." He said and pointed to Joey who was stuffing his mouth full of chips so he couldn't say anything. "That's Ryou." Yugi said and pointed to Ryou who only managed to weak wave. Ryou was shy around anyone he didn't know very well. "And lastly that's Tea." He said and pointed to Tea who waved happily at Shaolin.   
"Hello it is a pleasure to meet you all." Shaolin greeted everyone. Her eyes sparkling. Very soon everyone was talking as if they had known each other forever. By the end of the lunch period they were all good friends. When the bell rang ending lunch everyone walk towards the school together and chatted all the way there.   
"I'll see you guys' later k?" Shaolin said when they got to the door.   
"Sure maybe you'll even be in someone's afternoon class." Joey said as the group spilt up.   
"Maybe." Shaolin smiled as she headed down the hall. A few minutes later Yugi and Ryou were in their last class of the day which happened to be history class. The class was starting to work on their projects when there was a knock at the door and Shaolin walked.   
"Sorry I'm late. First day." Shaolin giggled.   
"That's ok. Since you weren't here when we start this project you can join any group you want." The teacher said.   
"Hey Shaolin, you can work with us." Ryou said standing up and walking over to her.   
"You know them?" the teacher asked Shaolin.   
"Yes sir. I meet them at lunch. I guess you could say we're kind of friends." Shaolin answered with a grin. Yugi and Ryou smiled knowing that they were friends.   
"Ok then you may work with them on their project. What are you doing again?" the teacher said.   
"We're doing our project on Ancient Egypt." Yugi smiled. Ryou snickered.   
"Ok then." Shaolin, Yugi and Ryou headed back to where Yugi and Ryou were originally working when the end of day bell went.   
"Hey Shaolin would you be able to come over and spend the night so we can work on our project?" Yugi asked as they left the classroom.   
"Sure why not." Shaolin answered.   
"Do you have to phone home or something?" Ryou asked as he and Yugi dropped of their books in their lockers.   
"No I live by myself." Shaolin answered and dropped off her books when the group reached her locker.   
"Ok then lets go." Yugi said and ran out the door.   
"Hey wait for us." Shaolin yelled after him, and she and Ryou took off after Yugi. Half way to the game shop Yugi slowed down and Shaolin and Ryou managed to get caught up. They group walked the rest of the way to the game shop enjoying the nice fall weather. After a few more minutes they reached the game shop.   
"Umm Shaolin can you wait here while I tell my Grandpa that you're gunna sleep over with me a Ryou to help with the project." Yugi said as they entered the shop and he left to tell Yami and Grandpa about Shaolin. 'All I need is Yami saying the wrong thing and then I'll have a problem.' After a few minutes of looking he found Yami in the room that they shared. He was reading a book but looked up when he sensed Yugi entering.   
"What is it aibou?" Yami asked sensing his aibou discomfort.   
"Umm I kinda have a new friend over to help with the project so..." Yugi's eyes dropped to look at dark purple carpet. (A/N- If you read my other story YuGiOH Surprise Party you'll find that I have a thing for the color dark purple/dark blue)   
"It is ok aibou. I'll still help you but I won't say anything that will get into a mess." Yami said.   
"Thanks Yami." Yugi said and left to get Shaolin and Ryou. Yami closed his book, got up and started down the stairs after Yugi. When the boys had found out about this project Yami promised them that he would help them all he could and to his surprise Bakura even said that he would help. Yugi ran to the front of the store. "Ok Shaolin you can come in now."   
"Thank you." She replied and removed her shoes before entering the room. Yugi headed to the kitchen to get some drinks and snacks while Ryou showed Shaolin to the living room where Yami was waiting. Yami took one look at Shaolin and he felt that he knew her from somewhere but couldn't remember where.   
"Yami this is Shaolin. Shaolin this is Yami." Ryou introduce them to each other. "Ok I got to go phone Bakura and tell him to get over here and give us a hand." he said and headed for the phone in the kitchen where he ran into Yugi.   
"You left Shaolin alone with Yami?" He asked filling 3 bowls with chips and getting some pop out of the fridge.   
"Yes." Ryou said as he dialed his home phone number. "Hello Bakura? Yeah I'm fine. When are you coming? Good oh and by the way we have someone else helping us so no saying anything that will get me and Yugi in trouble." Bakura could be heard shouting over the phone. After a few more minutes Ryou hung up. "Bakura's on his way over. Lets go get ready." The boys entered the living room to find Shaolin and Yami sitting on the couch. Yami was on one end and Shaolin was on the other end. When Yugi entered the room Yami went over to help him carry in the snacks. Shaolin looked at the two. They look identical in almost everyway other then Yami was taller, had a more serious look and darker eyes not to mention more yellow spikes in his hair. Shaolin got a puzzled look in her eyes.   
"Are you two related?" She asked looking the two over.   
"Ya we're umm..."Yugi giggled not knowing what to say.   
"We're brothers." Yami finished looking at Yugi.   
"Ok then." Shaolin replied and the puzzled look left her eyes and the sparkle came back. Yami still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.   
~ What is it Yami? ~ Yugi asked picking up on Yami's distress. Yami was putting snacks on the table.   
~~ Oh nothing. ~~   
~ Ok then. ~ Yugi knew something was bothering Yami but he wouldn't push it. Just then the doorbell rang and Yugi went to answer it. There was Bakura carrying a bunch of supplies that they would need for the project. Ryou hearing and sensing Bakura's presence went to help Yugi carry the supplies.   
"Here aibou you forgot these and I figured that you would need them." Bakura said and entered the living room and say Shaolin and he also felt that he knew her from somewhere. Ryou walked up beside Bakura and the puzzled look returned to Shaolin's eyes as she looked over the two.   
"Ya we're brothers too. Bakura this is Shaolin. Shaolin this is Bakura." Ryou quickly said. ^ I had to say that since we look so much alike^   
^^Ok aibou but next time warn me^^   
^Will do^   
"Shall we get to work?" Shaolin asked and grabbed a Cream Soda from the variety of pop on the table.   
"Sure. Ok where did we leave off yesterday?" Ryou answered and reached for a Pepsi but Bakura stopped him.   
"You know what happen last time you had Pepsi aibou." Bakura said. Last time Ryou had had a Pepsi he ended up getting a really bad stomach ach that had him throwing up all night.   
"I know." Ryou blushed remembering that Bakura had stayed up with him all that night.   
"Here you can have this." Bakura said and handed Ryou a Grape Soda, his second favorite flavor.   
"Thank you." Ryou said.   
"As for where you were, you were writing a part on the Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh." Yami replied. (A/N I don't know it that was Yami's name when he was pharaoh but that is what I'm gunna call him)   
"Figures." Bakura said looking at the former pharaoh.   
"And what's that suppose to mean?" Yami stated and started getting up off the couch.   
"Well let me see? Our hikari are working on a project on Ancient Egypt and you want them do write a part on y--" Bakura was suddenly cut of by Ryou putting his hand over Bakura's mouth and pointed to Shaolin who was looking in the history book for any information that they could use.   
"Oh ya sorry aibou." Bakura apologized.   
"Hey guys if we're writing a part on Yu-Gi-Oh can I draw a picture of him? I'm a really good artist." Shaolin asked, looking up from the book.   
"Sure. Hey I'll show you where my room is so you can get some supplies." Yugi said and lead Shaolin to his room. While he was gone Yami was trying to figure out where he knew Shaolin from. He wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him until he felt something wet running down his face. That is when he looked up and saw that Bakura and was throwing chips and the sodas around and had Ryou joined in. Just then Shaolin and Yugi came downstairs at got a face full of chips.   
"THIS MEANS WAR!" Shaolin shrieked and got everyone in the face with chips the project forgotten. The war lasted for about 2 hours because by that time all the pop was being worn and the chips were ground into the carpet.   
"Great my clothes are soaked in pop and I got nothing else to wear. And it is too dark to walk all the way home." Shaolin complained while wiping chip crumbs off her uniform.   
"I got something that you can use Shaolin." Ryou said and went into his back pack and pulled out a long white shirt that he was gunna use as a night shirt.   
"Thank you." Shaolin said. Everyone took a good look at her. She got most of the pop dumped on her head so her slivery white bangs weren't so white anymore and there were chip crumbs in her hair too.   
"It looks like you could use a shower." Bakura said laughing at the sight of Yami drenched in pop and covered in chips. But then again everyone was like that but Shaolin had gotten the worse of it.   
"If you want Shaolin you can use the shower upstairs to get cleaned up and I'll even wash your clothes so they'll be clean for tomorrow." Yugi said hoping that Shaolin would take a shower because she looked awful.   
"Thanks that would be really nice." Shaolin answered and Yugi showed her were the bathroom was and show her what shampoo and soap to use since everyone in the house used a different kind. Yugi let Shaolin use his. Shaolin started her shower after Yugi left. She placed the shirt that Ryou lent her on the counter beside the sink and neatly folded her dirty clothes and placed them on the floor. Then she untied the ribbon that held in her ponytail. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and she heard Ryou's voice asking if she was decent. Shaolin wrapped the towel Yugi left for her around her body and opened the door. Ryou couldn't believe it. With out her ponytail Shaolin's hair reach her knees.   
"Umm Yugi asked me to get your dirty clothes." He mumbled not looking at the girl in front of him. Ryou started to blush which Shaolin found funny because she was the one in a towel.   
"Here they are." She said and handed Ryou the neatly folded dirty clothes.   
"Ok. Thank you." Ryou mumbled quickly still not looking at Shaolin and left. Shaolin unwrapped herself and got in the shower and enjoyed very much. About 30 minutes later Shaolin was drying herself off as she did she started to hum a very old tune. At that time Yami was coming up the stairs to change his clothes. As he passed the bathroom door he could hear Shaolin humming. Now Yami knew that tune but he wasn't sure how Shaolin could know it. Just then Shaolin opened the door and walked pass Yami. Her hair was still slightly wet and it hung to her knees her bangs were back to being a slivery white color. Yami just stared at her as she walked lightly down the hall her steps making no sound. The shirt that Ryou lent her when down to her knees. As she went downstairs she continued to hum. She heard Yugi and Ryou in the kitchen so she went to join them. When she entered the kitchen all three boys turned and looked at her. Bakura let out a low whistle and Shaolin started to blush.   
"What a looker." Bakura whistled causing Shaolin to blush even more.   
"Shut up." Ryou whispered and hit Bakura in the head. Just then Yami walked in.   
"Umm..."Shaolin mumbled looking at her feet. Bakura was still staring at her.   
"Bakura stop it you're making Shaolin uncomfortable." Yugi said. Shaolin looked up and smiled at the small boy. "Now what shall we have for supper?" Yugi asked. Everyone shrugged.   
"Can anyone even cook?" Shaolin asked. Everyone shook their heads. Yami being a pharaoh never learned to cook, Bakura being a tomb robber never learned to cook either and Yugi and Ryou couldn't cook if their life depended on it. "Well I can cook but I don't feel like it so how about I order some pizzas?" Everyone nodded so Shaolin order 4 pizzas. After the pizzas got there and everyone was comfortable in the living room and eating their pizzas Bakura whispered something to Ryou who whispered to Yugi who whispered to Yami who nodded when the clocked on the mantel chimed 11:00pm.   
"Time for everyone to go to bed." Yugi said.   
"Ok I'll sleep in Grandpa's room. Bakura can sleep on the couch, Yugi can sleep in his bed, Ryou can have my bed and Shaolin can sleep on the floor in Yugi's room." Yami said. (A/N- nothing more then kissing will probably happen in this story but not between Yugi and Shaolin or Ryou and Shaolin)   
"I'll sleep on the floor." Ryou said. "If you don't mind Shaolin sleeping in your bed Yami?"   
"No it is ok with me."   
"Ok well good night everyone." Bakura said. And everyone headed to bed. After Yugi closed his bedroom door. Yami and Bakura went to sleep in their soul rooms. Yugi and Ryou sat up and smiled at each other knowing the reason why their Yami's where in their soul rooms was to make sure nothing happened to them. Just then a thunder storm rolled in. Both Yugi and Ryou were both afraid of thunder storms.   
"What's wrong?" Shaolin asked sitting up in Yami's bed.   
"We're kind of afraid of thunder storms." Ryou and Yugi whimpered.   
"It is ok. Close your eyes and I'll sing you a song my mom and brother use to sing to my whenever I was afraid or scared." Shaolin said softly. Then she started to softly sing. The boys didn't know what she was singing but soon they were sound asleep. Only Yami and Bakura knew what she was singing and Yami knew that song.   
"Good night Yu-Gi-Oh." She whispered before rolling over and going to sleep.   
************************************************************************   
Me: That was an ok chapter if I don't say so myself. 

Yami: Who is Shaolin? 

Me: You'll have to wait and see. 

Yami: I hate you. 

Me: I love you too Yami. 

Yami: Read and review please. 


	2. At Shaolin's

Me: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. 

Yami: Yeah *in a grumpy mood* 

Me: What's wrong? 

Yami: You didn't tell me everything 

Me: I know. 

Yami: Why? 

Me: So that you'll be surprised a few times to. 

Yami: Ok but I don't like not knowing. 

Me: Don't worry you'll find out everything. 

Yami: Ok good. Oh ya T.G.A.G don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin.   
************************************************************************   
Yami was the first one up Saturday morning. Not wanting to wake anyone he just stayed in his soul room. _I wonder how Shaolin knew that song. _ Yami pondered feeling puzzled. His feelings of puzzlement woke up Yugi who looked around the room. It was about 4:00 in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise filling the room with light. Ryou was wrapped up in the blanket on the floor and was drooling a little. His icy white hair a mess of tangles. Yugi then looked at Shaolin. The morning light gave her normally pale skin a rosy color. Her long, dark eyelashes rested gently on her skin. Her bangs lay gently across her face while the rest of her hair was a mess of tangled curls. She looked so innocent and pure. Yugi quietly got out of bed and started to tip toe across the room but he accidentally nudge Ryou which woke him up. Ryou started to say something put Yugi put his hand across his mouth and pointed to Shaolin who was still sleeping. Ryou remembered that quite a few times during the storm he and Yugi woke up scared but Shaolin had sung to them and they had fallen back asleep. It was only at about 2am that the storm finally stopped and Shaolin had fallen asleep herself. The boys wanted to let her sleep so they headed downstairs. When the boys got downstairs Yami and Bakura decided to come out of their soul rooms.   
"Morning Yami." Yugi said and sat down at the kitchen table.   
"Morning aibou." Yami answered.   
"What's for breakfast?" Bakura asked.   
"I don't know. None of us can cook." Yugi said. Just then they heard light foot steps and Shaolin entered the kitchen. Even though she only had about 2 hours of sleep she looked great even with really messy hair. She was still in the shirt Ryou lent her.   
"So is it cold pizza for breakfast or should I cook something warm and decent?" Shaolin grinned.   
"COOK... PLEASE!" all 4 boys yelled at her.   
"Ok." Shaolin laughed and headed for the cupboards and found that Yugi had some pancake batter. Now Shaolin was a decent cook but she loved to make pancakes. "Ok everyone out of the kitchen. I'm making a surprise for breakfast if Yugi doesn't mind me using his kitchen?"   
"No I don't mind as long as you don't blow it up." Yugi laughed as he and everyone else left the kitchen.   
"Well I haven't blown up a kitchen yet." Shaolin giggled and started breakfast. In the living room Yugi was starting to write the part on the pharaoh with the help of Yami and Bakura was complaining that they should do a part on him since he was a great tomb robber. Ryou finally told him that if he could find any information on himself anywhere that they would write a section on him. That shut Bakura up while he looked through the books. Soon a delicious smell filled the room and Shaolin came in. She had a streak of flour on her face. "Ok breakfast is ready." She said and everyone when and sat at the kitchen table. Shaolin severed everyone their breakfast. Everyone was shocked because Shaolin had made the pancakes in the shape of each of them and they looked almost perfect.   
"Whoa you weren't kidding when you said that you're a good artist." Ryou said. Shaolin started to blush.   
"Well are you gunna try them?" She asked. Yugi was the first one to try it.   
"This is good." He said and everyone else started to eat theirs. A few minutes later everyone was done and ready to start working on the project again.   
"Hey you guys wanna come over to my house I got tons of stuff we cans use. Plus I have a lot of books on Ancient Egypt." Shaolin said. Everyone just stared at her. "What I love history." She lied.   
"Ok but first we need to get dress. (A/N everyone is in pajamas)" Yami said. Everyone headed up stairs to get their clothes. Yugi handed Shaolin her freshly washed clothes.   
"Thank you Yugi." Shaolin said and went into the bathroom to change. She left her pony tail out this time and before she went into the bathroom Yugi had handed her a brush. After a few minutes of brushing Shaolin's blood red color hair shone like fire and hung in soft curls down to her knees. She was wearing her school uniform. A couple of minutes later everyone was dress and heading out the door. As they walked to Shaolin's house they talked about their project. Soon they reached Shaolin's house which was located across the street from Kaiba Corp. "Let's go guys." Shaolin said and ran up to her house and opened the door. As everyone walked in they felt like they were walking back in time. Yugi recognized some of the hieroglyphics that were painted on the white walls because he had seen the same ones on the walls in Yami's soul room. There were quite a few paintings on the walls. The hieroglyphics were painted in a deep red.   
"Whoa did you paint all these yourself?" Yami asked amazed at the accuracy of the hieroglyphics.   
"Yes." She answered. As Yami and Yugi walked further into the living room they saw a half finished painting on an easel. They know who it was right away. Shaolin, Ryou and Bakura came into the room a few minutes after them and when Bakura saw the half done painting, he nearly died right there on the spot.   
************************************************************************   
Me: Ok I'm gunna leave it off there. 

Yami: I can't wait for the rest. 

Me: Well too bad. 

Yami: I know. Wait you didn't tell me who the painting was of. 

Me: You'll have to wait and see. 

Yami: I hate you again. 

Me: I love you too. 

Yami: Read and review please. 


	3. The Painting

Me: I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed. 

Yami: Yeah *in a grumpy mood* 

Me: What's wrong? 

Yami: You didn't tell me everything 

Me: I know. 

Yami: Why? 

Me: So that you'll be surprised a few times to. 

Yami: Ok but I don't like not knowing. 

Me: Don't worry you'll find out everything soon. 

Yami: Ok good. Oh ya T.G.A.G don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin.   
*******************************************************************   
Everyone just stood there looking at the painting.   
"What's wrong with it?" Shaolin asked as she picked up the brush and paint palette that were right beside the painting and added a little bit of light blue/gray shading to the hair of one the people in the picture. Then she finished the painting by added 3 golden blonde streaks to the second person.   
"Who are they?" Bakura wanted to know pointing at the painting.   
"Well the one on the left is my brother and the one on the right is...my best friend." Shaolin answered as she signed her name to the painting. "Why is something wrong with it?" She stepped back to look at it. "I don't see anything wrong they look just like them."   
"It is just that they look like...never mind." Yami answered before Bakura could say anything else.   
"Hey there is a great pizza place down the street. You guys want pizza again?" Shaolin asked from the kitchen where she was cleaning her brushes.   
"Sure pizza is always good. Let's go and can Bakura stay here last time we took him somewhere he nearly got me arrested." Ryou asked.   
"Sure." Shaolin answered as everyone got their coats on and left.   
_Their gone good now lets see what Shaolin is hiding._ Bakura thought to himself as he started to look through Shaolin's things that were in her room. He was just starting to get bored when he saw a box mark "Egyptian Memories." _This looks interesting. _ He thought and opened the box. On top was a book marked "Journal" in hieroglyphics. Being curious he started to read the book. He opened it to the last entry.   
_I HATE MY PARENTS! THEY NEVER LET ME DO ANYTHING I WANT! NO IT IS ALWAYS MY BROTHER! YU-GI-OH THIS AND YU-GI-OH THAT! I THINK THEY ONLY TIME THEY KNOW I EVEN EXIST IS WHEN I DO SOMETHING WRONG. THEY WON'T EVEN LET ME SEE BAKURA ANYMORE. DAMN I HATE BEING THEIR DAUGHTER. MY MOM FOUND OUT ABOUT BAKURA AND NOW I'M BEING PUNSHIED. ALL THEY TOLD ME IS THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE HIM AGAIN. OH RA I HATE HIS FAMILY EVEN THOUGH IT IS NOT YU-GI-OH'S FAULT THAT HE IS GOING TO BE PHARAOH SOON BUT STILL._   
_ Shaolon. _   
Just then Bakura had a memory of a girl. A girl he had cared deeply for. He keep looking threw the box and he found old letters write in Egyptian that he recognized as his own and some in a writing that he didn't recognize. He just started to look at some photos when he heard the front door close. Quickly he put even but the journal back in the box and headed back to the living room with the journal under his arm.   
"Where did you go Bakura?" Shaolin asked as she sat 5 pizza boxes on the table.   
"Oh just looking around. I've got some questions to ask you." Bakura answered and placed the journal on the table.   
"Oh Ra." Shaolin mumbled under her breath as she looked at her journal. "Where did you get that?"   
"In your room." Bakura said.   
"What is going on Shaolin?" Yugi asked. Ryou turned a lovely shade of red, embarrassed that his Yami had snooped through Shaolin's things and Yami was just staring at the journal.   
"Yes I have a few questions myself." Yami said while still staring at the book.   
"I guess I have no choice." Shaolin sighed and sat down on the couch. Bakura sat on one side of her while Yami sat on the other. Ryou sat in one chair and Yugi sat in the other.   
"First your name really isn't Shaolin is it?" Bakura said.   
"No it isn't I changed it when I got here." She answered.   
"Your real name is Shaolon. Right?" Bakura continued.   
Shaolin nodded and looked at the floor. Yami was shocked.   
"You mean to tell me that..." Yami asked wide eyed. Yugi and Ryou just looked at each not knowing what was going on.   
"Yes Yami or should I say Yu-Gi-Oh I'm your sister." Shaolin finally said after a long time. Yami was shocked.   
"My parents told me that you died." He said looking at her.   
"Of course they'd tell you something like that but nope I'm not dead. They sent me here to the future as a punishment." She said looking at Yami. Yami couldn't believe it, for years he believed that his only sister was dead and yet here she was sitting right in front of him. He couldn't believe it. Then he still had part of his Egyptian family.   
"Why did they punish you Shaolon?" Yami asked.   
"Please call me Shaolin. Shaolon is the name _they_ gave me." She hissed and everyone could clearly see that she didn't like her parents.   
"I think that I can answer that." Bakura said and placed his hand on Shaolin's. She started to blush and to Bakura the feeling of her hand in his was just right. Just then he remembered everything. The smell of her hair, the soft touch of her hand, her laugh. And he knew that it was her that he had and still cared for. He looked at Shaolin and smiled. Yugi and Ryou nearly fell off their chairs because Bakura never smiled. With that smile Shaolin knew that he remembered.   
"Ok are you gunna tell me or not?" Yami wanted to know.   
"I'll tell. Ra you're impatient." Bakura sighed. "You see one day Shaolin, here, decided to sneak out of the palace for a day. On that day she met yours truly and we became good friends and maybe more I can't remember it all right now. Any ways your mom found out one day and didn't like it at all because I was a tomb robber and she was the daughter of the Pharaoh so she said that we'd never see each other again. My guess is that she sent Shaolin to the future so that we could never see each other again. My guess is she never thought that we would see each other any ways." Bakura finish and looked at Shaolin. "Am I right?"   
Shaolin could only nod. She was starting to cry a little. Yami was shocked. His sister was friends and maybe more with the tomb robber.   
"Your friends with....that" Yami asked pointing at Bakura.   
"Bakura we were right we were more then friends we were dating and in love. I would sneak out of the palace each night to see you." Shaolin whispered to Bakura then she turned to Yami anger blazing in her eyes "YES I AM AND THAT IS JUST THE WAY YOUR PARENTS ACTED" She shrieked at him and ran upstairs to her room crying.   
"Now look what you did." Bakura yelled at Yami and took off after Shaolin.   
"Ra I didn't understand her then and I probably won't understand her now." Yami said to himself forgetting that Yugi and Ryou were there. They couldn't believe what had just happened.   
_Who'd ever thought that Bakura could truly care for someone other then himself_ Ryou thought to himself.   
_Yami has a sister? _ Yugi thought to himself. The both of them just sat there and stared at the painting of Yami and Bakura.   
*******************************************************************   
Yami: Who'd wanna go out with him and why are you writing him a girlfriend? 

Me: Well let's see everyone mostly writes about you have a girlfriend but poor Bakura never really gets one so I decided to give him one. 

Bakura: Yeah. *Sticks tongue out at Yami* 

Yami: What are you doing here? And why my sister? 

Me: I invited him and I thought it would give the story a good twist. Plus you two really hate each other. 

Yami: Ra you're weird 

Bakura: No I think that is nice to write about me. Thank you T.G.A.G 

Me: I know I'm weird. Your welcome Bakura. 

Bakura: Read and review please. 


	4. I don't believe it

Me: As I always do I'm gunna thank all my reviewers first. *Hugs Yugi and Yami plushies* 

Bakura: Yeah and I'm now helping T.G.A.G introduce the chapters 

Yami: Hey that's my job 

Bakura: Not now. 

Yami: *Starts a fight with Bakura over who gets to help me introduce the chapters* 

Me: Sorry people but this could take awhile so on with the story. 

Bakura: *Pokes head out of the dust cloud long enough to say* Oh ya T.G.A.G don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin. *Gets pulled back in by Yami*   
************************************************************************   
Yugi and Ryou couldn't believe what had just happened. They didn't want to miss anything so they followed Yami upstairs to Shaolin's room. Bakura knocked lightly on the closed door of Shaolin's room. He could hear her soft crying coming from inside. He knocked on the door again and when Shaolin didn't answer he gently opened it. When he entered he saw Shaolin was lying on her bed gently crying. Her hair a mess. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed.   
"Please don't cry Shaolin." He said softly and gently stroked her hair (A/N you know what parents do when their kid is crying they rub the back of the kids head.) She looked up at him. Her face tear streaked and flushed from crying. Yami came up to the door and just stood there. He couldn't believe what he saw Bakura was gently cradling Shaolin and rocking her back and forth. "It is ok Shaolin." He whispered to her.   
"Oh Bakura why can't they see what I see?" She asked him.   
"I don't know." Bakura answered. Yami couldn't believe it. Normally Bakura didn't care about anyone but himself but here he was trying to comfort his sister.   
"Oh Shaolin I'm sorry." Yami apologized as he entered the room. "I guess that if you truly care for him I can tolerate him being around." Just then Yugi and Ryou came to the door and saw the entire scene. Bakura sitting on the bed while gently rocking Shaolin and Yami standing in the middle of the room.   
"You really mean that?" Shaolin asked.   
"Yes Shaolin. I'm not about to make the same mistake that our parents did and end up losing you again." Yami smiled. (A/N- remember for years Yami thought that Shaolin was dead.) Just then Shaolin got up and ran across the room and knocked Yami over in a big hug.   
"Thank you Yu-Gi-Oh." She smiled.   
"Call me Yami please and will you get off of me." Yami laughed. Everyone looked at him and start to laugh even Bakura. Yami was on the floor with Shaolin sitting on his back.   
"Oh sorry about that." Shaolin giggled and quickly got off Yami. "Ok everyone out I need to change out of my school uniform and into something else." Everyone left her room. Yugi and Ryou led the way still in shock. When they got back to the living room Yami pulled Bakura aside. Yami grabbed the collar of Bakura's shirt "I'm only doing this because I care for my sister but if you EVER hurt her in any way, shape or from I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" Yami threaten Bakura.   
"Let me go. I would never in my life hurt Shaolin." Bakura replied and pushed Yami's hands off of him. Just then Shaolin came back downstairs. She was now wearing a pair of black sweat pants, a red sweatshirt and a red hair band that held her bangs back off her face.   
"Are we gunna..." Suddenly Shaolin swayed on her feet and fainted. Yugi and Ryou being the closet to her managed to catch her. Bakura and Yami rushed over to her side. Bakura held his breath hoping that nothing was really wrong.   
"She's fine. She is probably just over excited." Yami said. Bakura let his breath go and picked up Shaolin.   
"Where are you taking her?" Yami asked darkly.   
"Don't worry I'm just going to put her in her bed." Bakura said dryly as he carried her up the stairs and placed her on her bed. Just as he was tucking her in Shaolin's golden purple eyes cracked open.   
"Huh why am I in bed?"   
"Sh you didn't get much sleep last night and you fainted downstairs. Just get some rest please." Bakura answered. Shaolin could see worry in his chocolate brown eyes. She knew that he would sit there until she fell asleep so she rolled over and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. After Bakura made sure she was really was asleep he went back downstairs.   
"Well?" Yami asked.   
"She is sleeping now. Everyone be quite." Bakura said as he stretched out on the couch and fell asleep himself.   
"Yami will you help us with our project now?" Yugi asked spreading the supplies across the living room table.   
"Sure aibou."   
"Can we write about Shaolin?" Ryou asked quietly.   
"Of course she is my sister after all." Yami stated. And while Bakura and Shaolin slept Yami, Yugi and Ryou worked on the project.   
************************************************************************   
Yami/Bakura: *Still a dust cloud* 

Me: Umm guys the chapter is over. 

Yami/Bakura: *No longer a dust cloud* Really? 

Me: Yes and I'm gunna solve this problem. You guys will take turns introducing the chapters. 

Bakura: Fine but I wanna go first. 

Yami: No I am. 

Bakura: No Me 

Yami/Bakura: *Become a dust cloud again* 

Me: *anime sweat drop* Oh boy. Well guys that is it for now oh don't forget to. 

Yami/Bakura: READ AND REVIEW! 


	5. Shaolin's Pass

Me: *Looks around to make sure Yami and Bakura weren't looking and starts drawing on a piece of paper* 

Bakura: *Sees her* What ya drawing? 

Yami: *also sees her* Yeah what ya drawing? 

Me: Nothing.*tries to hid the paper* 

Yami: *Grabs the paper and sees what's on it and faints* 

Bakura: *Grabs the paper from Yami and starts laughing * Since the 'pharaoh' is out cold can I introduce the chapter? 

Me: *Blushing as she grabs the paper from Bakura* Fine 

Bakura: Goodie. T.G.A.G doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she dose own Shaolin and that drawing of Yami with out a ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh *Gets chase by me*   
************************************************************************   
After quite a few hours Shaolin opened her eyes and looked out her window and saw that is was quite dark out. She was feeling quite rested. Her hair was a messed and her clothes were wrinkled from sleeping in them but she didn't care. She made her way silently downstairs and the scene she saw made her sigh with happiness. Bakura was asleep on the couch and Yugi, Yami and Ryou had fallen asleep on the floor. Yugi was using Yami as a pillow (A/N- No there will be no Yami/Yugi yaoi (sp?) in this story) and Ryou was curled up on the floor by his Yami. _Ah this is so sweet._ She thought as she gently made her way across the living room and into the kitchen. Even though she was very quite Bakura had woken up and seen her enter the kitchen. He looked at the 3 sleeping boys on the floor and giggled. He managed to get by without waking them up and made his way to the kitchen after Shaolin. In the kitchen Shaolin was cleaning up the pizza mess the Yugi and Ryou had made while she was asleep. Bakura walked up behind her a put his arms around her waist.   
"What's a beautiful girl like you cleaning pizza off the table for?" He whispered in her ear.   
"What are you offering to do it for me?" She giggled back and turned around a found herself staring into Bakura's deep chocolate brown eyes. Normally his eyes held no emotion but now Shaolin could clearly see the love.   
"Why yes I am." He said and guided her to a chair and made her sit down while he cleaned up the pizza that was stuck to the table top and the counter. 'How can 2 boys make such as big mess?' he thought while he picked cheese off the table. A few minutes later the kitchen was once again pizza free thanks to Bakura and by that time Yami, Yugi and Ryou had woken up.   
"Hey guys shouldn't we get going?" Yugi asked seeing how dark it was outside.   
"Sorry guys but it is too dark so your gunna spend the night here. I got a guest room that you guys can sleep in." Shaolin said. Just then the doorbell rang and Shaolin went to answer it. "May I help you?" She asked when she opened the door. At that time Bakura decided to come around the corner.   
"Shaolin.. KAIBA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Bakura yelled.   
"Well I heard that I had a new neighbor and I decided to welcome to the neighborhood but the questions is what are you doing here?" Kaiba answered coolly.   
"You two know each other?" Shaolin asked still holding the door open.   
"You could say that and Shaolin please close the door before get cold or get sick." Bakura answered and moved forward to close the door. It had gotten a lot colder out and just standing by the door had caused Shaolin's cheeks to turn a rosy color.   
"Bakura actual said something nice?" Kaiba said shocked.   
"Yeah so your point?" Bakura said darkly.   
"Nothing. Bye Shaolin I'll see you later." Kaiba said, turned on his heels and left.   
"Come on Shaolin, let's get you some supper." Bakura said and gently lead her back to the kitchen.   
"What do I have to cook again?" She laughed.   
"Nope we're gunna cook." Yugi replied as Shaolin sat down at the kitchen table.   
"May Ra help us all." She laughed. A couple of minutes later Ryou placed a pot on the table.   
"Ah the wonders of Kraft dinner." Shaolin giggled.   
"Leave us alone. We've never cooked in our life before." Bakura pouted. Everyone started to giggle.   
"I'm sorry can you forgive me?" Shaolin pouted and her eyes went all watery. It looked like she was going to cry. Suddenly Bakura felt really bad for hurting her feelings.   
"It is okay Shaolin I forgive you." Bakura said. Shaolin instantly brightened up and severed herself some KD. After supper everyone was getting ready for bed Yami went to Shaolin's room. She was laying on the bed in a blue nightgown.   
"Shaolin?"   
"Hmm yes?"   
"He really makes you happy doesn't he?"   
"Yes Yami he dose."   
"That is good enough for me. I just don't wanna see you get hurt."   
"I won't."   
"Ok." Yami said and tucked he younger sister into bed.   
"Yami?"   
"Yes?"   
"Will you sing to me like you use to?"   
"Sure." Yami smiled and softly sang the same song that Shaolin had sung to Yugi and Ryou. After a couple of minutes Shaolin was fast asleep. 'I'm happy as long as you're happy but Ra help him if he hurts you' Yami thought as he head for the guest room then to his soul room. Bakura was already in his soul room and for the first time in over 5000 years he fell asleep happy.   
***********************************************************************   
Yami: *Comes to* What happened? 

Me: The chapter is done. 

Bakura: *Still laughing* Yeah you saw a picture that T.G.A.G drew and pass out cold. 

Me: *Hits Bakura* Shut up about that. 

Bakura: Fine *starts pouting* 

Yami: I never wanna see that picture again. 

Bakura: *Puts a paper in Yami's face* 

Yami: *Passes out cold again* 

Me: *anime sweat drop* Oh boy. 

Bakura: READ AND REVIEW! 


	6. The project

Me: I'm sorry to inform you that...ahhhhhhh *Gets jumped by Yami and Bakura* 

Bakura: *sitting on my back* Oh no you don't. 

Yami: *also sitting on my back* Yeah your not gunna leave us outta introducing the chapters. 

Me: *Drooling slightly at having Yami sitting on her* Oh what? 

Yami: You heard us. 

Me: Fine, you guys can still introduce the chapters. 

Bakura: Yes. It is your turn Yami. 

Yami: *looks at Bakura weirdly* ok... T.G.A.G doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin. And she would like to thank all her reviewers for reviewing. 

Me: *Sighs happily with Yami still sitting on her.*   
************************************************************************   
Everyone woke up at about the same time on Sunday Morning. Yugi and Ryou after asking Shaolin though her bedroom door if they could look in her library headed to the room. Shaolin was getting dressed. Since the weather had gotten a lot colder and it look like it was gunna snow Shaolin decided to wear her favorite outfit, a dark purple tracksuit. After brushing her hair and putting it in a ponytail she headed to join Yugi and Ryou. A pond entering the room she found Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura going through her many books.   
"Since when do you read?" She asked Bakura, giggling as she walked over to one of the many rows of books.   
"Since I said that I'd help with this stupid project." Bakura mumbled his nose in a book. Everyone knew he HATED to read.   
  
"Hey Shaolin you promised to draw us a picture of Yu-Gi-Oh." Yugi reminded Shaolin.   
"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me." She said and got out her art supplies. The boys had finished all the written work all the needed to finish the project was some art work. After about 15 minutes of working Shaolin showed them the finished picture.   
"Whoa that looks like it belongs in a text book." Ryou commented as he added the picture to the project thus finishing it.   
"I think that we'd better get going home. Got school tomorrow you know." Yugi said. A few minutes later everyone, except Shaolin, had their coats on and where leaving. Bakura stayed behind for a few minutes talking until Ryou yelled at him to get moving so he leaned forward and gave Shaolin a kiss on the cheek. (Aw Bakura is being so sweet.) Shaolin turned a bright shade of red and wave to the boys as they walked down the street. As Shaolin closed her door she couldn't wait for school the next day.   
************************************************************************   
Me: OK we're gunna skip ahead to Monday.   
************************************************************************   
Shaolin was up early on Monday. First she had a shower, and then she got dressed in her uniform after drying off. After a fight with her hair she managed to get it pulled back in a long French braid. Seeing as she still had time before she had to leave she headed to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and some toast. On her way there her doorbell rang. _Who is that? _ She wondered as she opened the door. There standing on her front step was Yugi, Ryou and Bakura.   
"Hey Shaolin sorry if we're early but I thought that since it would be a pain to get our project to school that we should leave earlier then usual." Yugi quickly explained.   
"Ok give me a minute to grab my backpack." Shaolin said and quickly grabbed her bag and coat and ran out the door while tying her shoelaces at the same time. Then the four headed for the school. On the way there they passed a donut shop and Shaolin's stomach decided to tell her plus the other 3 boys that it was hungry.   
"Did you have breakfast?" Bakura asked.   
"No I didn't." She mumbled. The three boys stopped and looked at her. Then they practically dragged her to the donut shop. As they entered the shop most of the people turned and stared at Ryou and Bakura but they were use to it. That happened a lot because they look practically identical. After Shaolin had gotten a donut and a cup of coffee they headed back on their way to school. On their way there they met up with Joey who was surprised to see Bakura. He was even more surprised when Shaolin, who wasn't paying attention, slipped on some ice that had formed over night and Bakura caught her so she didn't fall.   
"Is that really Bakura?" Joey asked Ryou.   
"Yip." Ryou answered.   
"Is he sick or something?" Joey asked again.   
"No I'm not." Bakura answered hearing Joey's question.   
"Then why are you acting so different?" Joey wanted to know.   
"Cuz I feel like it." Bakura hissed getting very mad.   
"Stop it both of you." Shaolin said softly. "I don't like fighting."   
"Unless you're in on it to." Bakura giggled slightly. Joey just stood there mouth open wide. Shaolin started to giggle suddenly Bakura slipped on the ice in front of the school and fell. Everyone started to laugh. And to Joey's surprise Bakura was laughing to.   
"Bye Shaolin." Bakura said as Shaolin entered the school. Shaolin turned around and wave and blew him some kisses. Bakura headed home with a happy heart.   
************************************************************************   
Me: ok AHHH *gets sat on again*   
Yami: I'm gunna tell them. Ok we're skipping----   
Bakura: Ahead to lunch *sticks his tongue out at Yami*   
Yami: *gets off me and starts a fight with Bakura*   
Me: *anime sweat drops* On with lunch   
***********************************************************************   
The bell went signaling the beginning of lunch. As Shaolin headed to the cafeteria she looked for her lunch in her backpack. _Great I nearly missed breakfast and now I don't have a lunch. _ She moped. She sat down at an empty table. She was so busy daydreaming about Bakura that she didn't notice when 2 boys sat down beside her.   
"Hey there gorgeous when should I pick you up for this Saturday nights dance?" One of the boys asked putting his arm around Shaolin's shoulders. She shoved it off.   
"Hey that's not very nice." The other boy said.   
"I don't care now will you kindly leave me alone?" Shaolin politely asked.   
"Not until you tell me what time to pick you up." The first boy answered.   
"Never." She replied coolly.   
"Well now then it looks like I'm gunna have to make you co-operate." The 2nd boy said. Shaolin by that time had had enough and she hadn't dated a tomb robber with out picking up on a few things in self defense and how to get your point across to people. She started to stand up but 1 of the boys grabbed her but Shaolin was prepared and with great ease she flipped him over her back and onto his friend. Shaolin looked down on the 2 boys. "If you ever come near me again I'll kill you." She hissed and turned on her heels and left. She bumped into Yugi on her way out.   
"Hey Shaolin aren't you gunna eat?" He asked innocently.   
"I forgot my lunch at home." She said.   
"Oh, well I'm going home for a warm lunch wanna join me?" He asked.   
"Sure that would be nice." She replied happily and joined Yugi on his way home. The two enjoyed their walk to the Game shop. Snow was falling gently.   
"Yami! I'm home and Shaolin came with me." Yugi yelled the moment they entered the door. Yami came around the corner.   
"Hi Shaolin." He greeted warmly and took her snow dusted coat.   
"Shaolin is gunna have lunch with us since she left hers at home. Is that ok?" Yugi asked his velvety purple eyes full of hope.   
"Sure aibou we can have my sister going hungry can we?" Yami answered, happy that his sister would get something to eat.   
"No we can't" Yugi laughed. Everyone sat down at the kitchen table and Yami severed lunch with as take- out chicken. (Yami: How come I can't cook? Me: Because 1) you were a pharaoh so other people would cook for you and 2) you're just a spirit now so you don't need to cook. Yami: Oh). Everyone enjoyed their lunch and talked. Shaolin wanted to know everything that had happened after she left Egypt. Yugi was having such a great time that when he looked at the clock he noticed that if they didn't get going they were gunna be late. So he and Shaolin grabbed there coats and ran out the door. "Bye Yami see you after school." Yugi shouted as they ran down the street. They managed to slide into their seats just as the bell rang. Ryou looked over and mouthed 'What happened?' Yugi mouthed back 'Don't ask' Just then the teacher announced that they were going to present the projects right then. Quite a few people went before the teacher called on Yugi, Ryou and Shaolin.   
"Ok we did our project on Ancient Egypt." Yugi started. Shaolin held up the poster board with their work on it. Ryou told the class about the Pharaoh and his sister.   
"Excuse me Ryou but there had never been any proof that Yu-Gi-Oh had a sister." The teacher said.   
"Yes there is." Shaolin said a got a book out of her backpack that was at her desk.   
"Why did have that?" Yugi whispered.   
"Yami wanted to borrow it." She whispered back and handed it to the teacher.   
"Excuse Shaolin but I can't read what it says." The teacher said.   
"Oh yeah I forgot that it is written in Egyptian." Shaolin said. Yugi started thinking. He knew that Yami could read Egyptian and even though he had his own body he could still take over Yugi's.   
~Yami can you hear me? ~   
~~ Yes aibou I can ~~   
~ Good. Can you do me a favor? ~   
~~ Sure. ~~   
~ I need you to take over ~   
~~Why? ~~   
~ Because we need you to read something in Egyptian~   
~~ Ok aibou I'll do it ~~   
~Thanks.~   
Only Ryou and Shaolin noticed the slight change in Yugi when Yami took over.   
"Excuse me but I can read Egyptian." Yami/Yugi answered.   
"Since when can you read Egyptian?" The teacher asked.   
"I love learning some I decided to learn a new language." Yami/Yugi replied.   
"Ok then here." The teacher said and handed Yami/Yugi the book.   
"The Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh's only sister only lived till the age of 16 when she suddenly took sick and died. This greatly affected the young Pharaoh for shortly after his sister died his parents also died..." The teacher cut Yami/Yugi off there.   
"Ok so there is proof. Thank you Yugi for reading that." The teacher said. "You may sit down now but leave your project on my desk."   
"You're welcome." Yami/Yugi answered and Yami gave control back to Yugi.   
~Thank you Yami ~   
~~Your welcome aibou. The world needs to know that I had a sister. ~~   
Just then the end of day bell went and everyone headed home for the day. Shaolin walked home alone in the gently falling snow and thought about her life back in Egypt. To her it was only yesterday that she was sitting by the Neil River waiting for Bakura but she now knew that was over 5000 years ago. When she got home she went straight to her library and pulled out a book and opened it. It was one of those hollow books and inside was a dagger that had be given to her a long time ago.   
************************************************************************   
Me: OK I'm gunna end it there. 

Bakura: My girlfriend can't kill herself. 

Yami: I would. 

Bakura: Shut up. 

Yami: *Sticks tongue out at Bakura* 

Me: Stop it you two and Bakura maybe Shaolin won't kill herself 

Yugi: *Comes running in* Read and Review please. *Give puppy dog eyes. 


	7. The Kiddnaping

Me: I only have 2 things to say. 

Yami: 1 she don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 

Bakura: And 2 thank you all who reviewed. 

Yami: What wrong T.G.A.G normally you have tons to say. 

Me: I'm sick. 

Bakura: *slowly backs away* Poor you. 

Me: Yeah so I'm gunna stay in bed for a bit so you guys have to behave. *heads back to bed* 

Yami/Bakura: We will.   
************************************************************************   
As Shaolin slow fingered the blade of the dagger, a horrible snow storm picked up outside. Suddenly the lights went out causing Shaolin to drop the dagger, slicing the palm of her hand in the process. Muttering something in Egyptian she went and lit a few lamps that she had in the library leaving a trial of blood that flowed from her hand as she did. Now that she had a little light she picked up her dagger, now covered in her blood, and sat back down in a corner and stared at it. Her crimson colored blood shone like fire when the lamp light hit it. Shaolin sighed deeply and listened to the storm outside. 

Over at Yugi's the power also went out. Yugi was going upstairs, to do some homework , just as the lights went out causing him to lose his footing and fall backwards down the stairs. Yami, who was going upstairs to see if Yugi needed any help, was very surprise to see his aibou falling backwards down the stairs. Yugi bump into Yami and the two of them ended up in a heap at the bottom. After untangling themselves and making sure nothing was injured or broken they starting laughing. Yami got up and got some candles and placed on the table in the living room. Yugi then came in and the two of them played a duel monster game to pass the time. 

Over at Ryou's, the power was also out. Ryou was in the middle of finishing his math homework when the lights out. 'Ok Bakura what did you do now?' He thought because the last time the lights went out Bakura had decided that he wanted to know what the inside of the wiring looked like and decided to use the hydro wires located in front of the house for his little experiment. The first place Ryou looked was in Bakura's room where to his surprise he found Bakura staring at the storm outside.   
"Does the phone still work?" He asked not even turning around.   
"I'm not sure." Ryou answered. "I'll go check." He left the room and went downstairs and picked of the phone and to his relief he heard the dial tone. He brought the phone back upstairs. (A/N- The phone has a really, really, really long cord like mine.) "Yeah Bakura the phone still works." Ryou told him.   
"Good I wanna phone Shaolin if that is ok?" He asked turning around. Ryou looked at his Yami. He dark chocolate brown eyes instead of being harsh and cold like Ryou was use to seeing, they were warm and full of worry. _He just wants to make sure she is ok. _ Ryou thought and handed over the phone.   
"Thank you aibou."   
"You're welcome." Ryou said and left the room. 

Shaolin was still sitting on the floor when her phone rang. 'I wonder who is calling me at this time of night.' She wondered as she got up. She made her way though her dark house to the kitchen where the phone was, leaving a trail of blood that still flowed with ease from her hand, the dagger still in her other hand.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi Shaolin, it's me Bakura."   
"Oh hi Bakura what would you like?"   
"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. I was just worried because there is a storm outside and our power just went out."   
"I'm fine Bakura. My power went out to. Other then that I'm fine."   
"Ok I'm glad to hear that. Well I got to go now Ryou wants to phone Yugi and see if his power went out to. I'll phone you later."   
"Ok Bakura I'll talk to you later then." Shaolin hung the phone on its receiver and left, the phone was now covered in her blood. As she made her way back to the library her doorbell rang. _I wonder who would be out in a storm like this. _ She wondered and opened the door.   
"We finally found you Shaolon. Now we can have our revenge." A deep voice said. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Shaolin was gone. 

"So how's Shaolin?" Ryou asked.   
"She's fine, her power went out too." Bakura said. "She sounded a little strange though."   
"Strange, how?"   
"She didn't sound like her normal cheery self." He said, sounding a little worried.   
"I'm sure she's fine Bakura." Ryou said with a confident tone.   
"I guess your right." Bakura said. "Aren't you going to call Yugi?"   
"He's probably sleeping."   
"Then call Yami he never sleeps."   
"Ok." Ryou said and dialed Yugi's number. After waiting a few minutes he heard someone pick up the phone.   
"Oww, so that is where the extra box of candles went. Hello Moto Residents."   
"Hello Yugi, I'd thought you'd be asleep by now."   
"Hi Ryou no I can't sleep so me and Yami and having some fun."   
"How? Didn't your power go out?"   
"Yeah we have no power. So you don't need power to have a pillow fight or OWWW! I'm no the phone Yami that wasn't fair."   
"What happened?"   
"Yami hit me with a pillow."   
"Oh."   
"Yeah. Well I got to go and get Yami back. Maybe I'll phone you back later k?"   
"Sure no problem. Bye"   
"Bye" Yugi hung up the phone.   
"Well?" Bakura asked.   
"Yugi's power is out too." Ryou replied and suddenly he started laughing.   
"What's so funny?" Bakura asked puzzled. He wanted to now what his aibou was laughing at.   
"Yami... and... Yugi.. were... having... a... pillow... fight... before... I. called." Ryou told him between laughs. Bakura stood puzzled for a moment before he too started laughing at the thought of the pharaoh having a pillow fight. Then he grabbed one of the pillows off his bed.   
"Hey Ryou."   
"What?" Ryou asked and looked at Bakura and got hit with a pillow.   
"GOT YA!"   
"THIS MEANS WAR!" Ryou shrieked and grabbed a pillow too.   
After a few hours everyone (Yami, Yugi, Bakura and Ryou) were asleep.   
************************************************************************   
It was quite a few hours before Shaolin regained consciousness. 'Where am I' She wondered and tried to moved but found she couldn't. Her hands were tied together above her head and her feet were also tied together. 'Damn it.' She thought. She looked around but really couldn't see anything in the dark. Just as she was trying to figure out where she was a door at the far end of the room opened and Shaolin could see where she was. She recognized the place at once. It was a special temple that the Pharaoh's high priests had built to destroy the shadow games. At one end was the alter where the chosen one would have been. Shaolin was tried just behind the alter.   
"So you've finally come too." A deep voice snickered. Shaolin recognized it as the same one she heard when she opened her door.   
"What do you want?" Shaolin asked.   
"You'll soon find out my dear Shaolon."   
"How do you know that name?"   
"All in good time." The voice said and closed the door leaving Shaolin in the darkness.   
************************************************************************   
School went by really quit for Yugi and Ryou the next day. The had made arrangements to meet up with their Yami's right after school. At lunch Yugi and Ryou had noticed that Shaolin wasn't at school so they had phoned her house and had gotten no answer so Ryou told Yugi what Bakura had told him about Shaolin not sounding right when he called her last night. This had worried Yugi, so he had called Yami who told him to wait for him after school. After Yugi finished calling Yami Ryou had called Bakura who had basically told him the same thing. So now they were sitting on the steps in front of the school waiting for their Yamis to show up. It didn't take long. Now the kids at school knew about Bakura because he had walk to school with Ryou a few times but none of them had ever seen Yami so when he showed up and walked up to Yugi everyone just started. Yugi started to feel a little uncomfortable and Yami sensed.   
"What you've never seen brothers before?" He said loudly. Everyone stopped staring.   
"Come on lets go." Bakura said quickly. Everyone knew that he was worried about Shaolin. Everyone ran over to her house with Bakura in the lead. When they got there they found the front door wide open. When the entered they noticed the blood trail. They followed the blood trail back to the library and found the book where the dagger had been. Suddenly there was a bright light and a male and female stood before the group. No one could really see the features of the two.   
"Ah so the Pharaoh has come to look for his sister." The male said. He voice deep.   
"Yes and so has the tomb robber." The female replied. Her voice as cold as ice.   
"What did you do with Shaolin?" Yami demanded.   
"Oh her. Don't worry she's fine for now." The female said.   
"Take us to her now." Bakura yelled.   
"Eventually. In the meantime maybe you should catch up on your reading." The female said and with another bight flash of light the two were gone but where they had been was a book.   
"What is this?" Yugi asked and picked up the book and placed it on the table. The book opened up to a section.   
"What dose it say?" Ryou asked since the book was written Egyptian he couldn't read it.   
"Here I'll read it." Bakura said and picked up the book.   
"IT WAS SAID THAT TO COMPLETELY DESTROY THE SHADOW GAMES TWO THINGS ARE REQUIED. 1 IS THE BLOOD OF THE ONE CHOSEN BY RA. THE CHOSEN ONE IS NORMALLY A GIRL AND THE CHOSEN ON IS NORMALLY BORN IN TO THE ROYAL FAMILY. THE 2ND ITEM REQUIED IS THE ONE BORN UNDER THE SIGN OF RA. NORMALLY THESE TWO CHOSEN ONES ARE RELATED. THE COMPLETE THE CLOSING THE ONE CHOSEN BY RA MUST USE THE SCARED DAGGER AND SLICE EITHER THE WRIST OR THE THROAT. AS THE CHOSEN ONES BLEEDS THE ONE BORN UNDER THE SIGN OF RA MUST RECIT THE FOLLOWING WORDS:   
'AS THE GODS HAVE ASKED THE BLOOD OF THE ONE HAS BEEN SPILT. AS THE GODS HAVE ASKED THE BLOOD OF THE ONE HAS BEEN OFFERED. AS THE GODS HAVE ASKED THE LIFE OF THE ONE HAS ENDED. NOW AS THE GODS HAVE PROMISED THE SHADOW GAMES ARE DESTROIED.'   
THE RITUAL IS ONLY COMPLETED WHEN THE CHONSEN ONE LIFE IS GONE. BUT THE RITUAL MAY BE RUIN IF THE CHOSEN ONE IS KILLED. THE RITUAL ONLY WORKS IF BOTH CHOSEN ONES ARE TOGETHER AND THE BLOOD HAS BEEN SPILT WITH THE SCARED DAGGER."   
Everyone in the room went white.   
"Yami what sign were you born under?" Bakura asked quietly and slowly.   
"Ra."   
"How many others were born under that sign?"   
"Only me."   
Bakura and Yami looked at each other. They had just realized something. Yugi and Ryou were still trying to figure it out. Bakura sat down in a chair.   
"It is ok Bakura. We won't let anyone hurt her." Yami told him.   
"I hope you're right Yami. I don't want to lose her." Bakura answered.   
"Maybe we should all stay at my house." Yugi said looking at Yami who nodded.   
"Let's go." Ryou said. Everyone left Shaolin's house. Bakura had the book under his arm. He looked at the darkening sky _I will find you Shaolin. I won't let anyone hurt you. _ He promised.   
************************************************************************   
Bakura: You mean my girlfriend has to kill herself? *Looks at Yami* 

Yami: I guess. Let's ask T.G.A.G when she wakes up. 

Bakura: I don't want to wait that long *Stomps off to find me* 

Yami: *sighs* Read and Review please. *Runs off to stop Bakura from doing anything stupid.* 


	8. The being of the search for Shaolin

Yami: *tip toes into T.G.A.G's room* Um T.G.A.G it is time to start the chapter. 

Me: *Lying in bed* Dhanks Dami. *pulls a laptop out from under the bed.* 

Bakura: *comes in mopping* I no feel good. And she called you Dami. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *Turns into coughing fit* 

Me: Looks dike dour dick doo. Do back to bed (Yami: Yes she actually sounds like that.) 

Bakura: *Done coughing fit and is a lovely shade of purple from not breathing for a few minutes* Ok bbye. *leaves the room* 

Yami: DON'T LET HIM SNEEZE ON ME!!!!! *moves far away from the sick Bakura* 

Bakura: *gets evil look on face* 

Me: Don't even dhink about it. 

Bakura: humph *Leaves.* 

Yami: Thank you to all who reviewed. Oh and because T.G.A.G sounds funny I'll be doing all the little A/N.   
************************************************************************   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~*~*~* DREAM SQUENCE ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
"Young Pharaoh please pay attention, one day this chant may save your life." A black hooded figure said.   
"But I want to be outside with Shaolon." A tri-colored hair boy whinnied (guess who).   
"I know young Pharaoh but you need to learn this chant. One day you and Shaolon will need to use it." The hooded figured told him but by that time the boy wasn't even in the room.   
~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~END SQUENCE~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
Yami woke up with a start. For once he wasn't in his soul room. Yugi had asked him to spend the night outside his soul room. _Why am I remembering my pass now? _ he wondered. Yami didn't remember everything from his life back in Egypt and that really bugged him sometimes, but ever since Shaolin had shown up he had been having memories in the form of dreams. He still wished he knew what those people wanted with Shaolin. He looked over at the clock and saw that Yugi was going to be late for school. "Yugi time to get up for school." Yami said and gently poked Yugi. Yugi just rolled over and pulled the blanket over his head. Yami snickered a little remembering a time when he use to do that. "TIME TO GET UP!" Yami yelled and yanked the blanket right of Yugi.   
"Where's the fire?" Yugi asked dumbly still half asleep.   
"Yugi if you don't leave now you're gunna be late."   
"@#$%!" Yugi swore as he fell out of bed and pulled on his uniform.   
"Yugi Moto I never want to hear you say that word again." Yami told him shocked that Yugi could say something like that.   
"I'm sorry Yami it is just that I'm a little upset." Yugi apologized, his innocent purple eyes filling with tears. He missed his friend.   
"I'm sorry to Yugi. I miss her too." Yami said. He sat on the bed and Yugi sat beside him, leaned on Yami's shoulder and started to cry.   
"its ok aibou. We'll save her somehow." Yami gently said. After a few minutes Yugi finished crying.   
"I'd better get going. Bye Yami see you after school." Yugi said, standing in the doorway looking at the floor, the upset look still in his eyes. Yami picked up on the feeling he didn't want to be alone. 'I wouldn't want to be alone either if one of my friends got kidnapped.' Yami thought.   
"Do you want me to go with you?" Yami asked, getting up off the bed. Yugi looked up and smiled slightly while nodding. "Ok aibou I'll go with you to school today but I'll stay in my soul room unless you truly need my assistance." Yami said.   
"Thank you Yami." Yugi replied with a small smile. With a flash of light Yami was gone but Yugi could feel his presence in his soul room.   
~Thank you Yami. ~   
~~Your welcome aibou now get going. ~~ With that Yugi left for school feeling much better now that he knew Yami was in his soul room and very close by. 

Over at Ryou's house Bakura was having the same trouble with Ryou.   
"Come on Ryou you got to go to school." Bakura told him.   
"I don't want to go alone." Ryou whinnied.   
"Would you feel better if I went with you?" Bakura asked. Actually he didn't want to be alone either. He really missed Shaolin. With the help of Yami, Yugi and Ryou, they were trying to come up with a plan to find Shaolin. Ryou nodded hopefully. Normally his Yami wasn't like this. Normally he couldn't care less how Ryou felt. "Fine I'll go with you but I'm gunna stay in my soul room unless you really need me." Bakura said.   
"Thank you Bakura." Ryou replied and with a flash of light Bakura was in his soul room. Just like Yugi, Ryou felt safer with his Yami close by.   
^^Now get going to school. ^^   
^I'm going. I'm going. ^ With that Ryou left for school. 

Half way to school Ryou saw Yugi hopping along. Yugi had a Pop tart in his mouth and was trying to tie his sneakers and run to school at the same time.   
"Hey Yugi did you get up late too?" Ryou asked. Yugi only nodded not wanting to lose his Pop tart which was his breakfast. He finally managed to get his sneakers tied. "We better get moving." Ryou said and with that the two boys ran to school. They managed to slide into their seats just as the bell went. Yugi finished the last of his Pop tart just before the teacher walked in.   
"Good morning class."   
"Good morning Mr. East." (A/N made up name.) The teacher then proceeded to take the attendance. When he call Shaolin's name he got no response.   
"Does any one know where Shaolin is?" Mr. East asked. The class just shook their heads. Yugi and Ryou felt like crying again. They kept blaming themselves for what had happened to their friend even though it wasn't their fault. Their Yamis kept telling them that it wasn't their fault but Yugi and Ryou wouldn't listen.   
~~ Yugi do you think that you can get through the day without crying? ~~   
~ I really don't know. ~ Even Yugi's mental voice was quivering and on the edge of crying.   
~~ Yugi let me take over then go to your soul room and cry if you want just please try to cheer up. It wasn't your fault what had happened to Shaolin. ~~   
~ Ok Yami. Are you sure? ~   
~~ Yes aibou I'm positive. I don't like it when you're hurting. ~~   
~ Thank you Yami. ~   
During the entire mental conversation Yugi had a glazed over look in his eyes. Ryou recognized that look. 'He must be talking to Yami.' The rest of the class thought that Yugi had gone mental or something. Suddenly the look was gone and Ryou saw that Yami was in control. Yami looked up at the teacher who was standing at his desk.   
"I'm glad you decided to rejoin us Yugi." Mr. East said coolly.   
"What do you mean sir?" Yami replied. The class noticed a slight difference in his voice and attitude but didn't think anything of it. (A/N since Yami is in charge I'm gunna call Yugi, Yami)   
"For the last minute or so you had a glazed over look. Is my class to boring for you?"   
"No sir I was just thinking of where Shaolin could be."   
"Fine then. Get back to work." Mr. East snapped to the class as he returned to his desk at the front of the class. Ryou moved over to where Yami was and pulled out his Math book. (I date dath. Yami: translated that means that T.G.A.G hates math.)   
"Ok Yami we need to answer these questions." Ryou whispered and quickly showed Yami what to do. By the end of the class only Ryou and Yami were done the work. Yami and Ryou walked to their next class.   
"How did you know that it was me?" Yami asked.   
"Well all of Yugi's friends can tell when you to do the swap thing." Ryou answered.   
"Is it that obvious?" Yami wanted to know.   
"Not really. To see it you'd really have to look closely." Ryou answered. By that time they were at their next class. The class had just started when the principal came on the P.A system.   
"Attention students but due to the increase in the snow storm outside school has been canceled for the rest of the week."   
Ryou and Yami left the class, grabbed their things from their locker and headed for the game shop. Once there Bakura came out of his soul room. And Yugi came out of his. His eyes were all red and puffy and everyone knew that he'd been crying.   
"I'll go make some hot chocolate." He mumbled and went the kitchen. Ryou, Yami and Bakura all sat down in the living room. A few minutes later Yugi came in with 4 cups of hot chocolate. He handed everyone a cup before sitting down on the floor.   
"Where do you think they could have taken Shaolin?" Ryou asked.   
"I really don't know" Bakura said feeling bad that he couldn't help his love.   
"I have a feeling that she is either in Ancient Egypt or..." Yami said not finishing his sentence.   
"Or where?" Yugi wanted to know.   
"The Shadow Realm."   
************************************************************************   
Yami: Since both Bakura and T.G.A.G are asleep I guess it is up to me to say that is it for now. Oh and please read and review. Here is hoping that I don't come down sick. 


	9. The Serch Continues

Yami: *tip toes into T.G.A.G's room and see that she's still asleep.* Um I guess that since T.G.A.G and Bakura are still asleep I'll say everything. Thank you to all who reviewed. And T.G.A.G still doesn't Yu-Gi-Oh. 

Me: *rolls over and pulls blanket over my head* Dhut Dup. 

Yami: *whispers* that means Shut Up.   
************************************************************************   
"T...Th...The Shadow Realm?" Yugi coughed, choking on his hot chocolate. His violet eyes wide. Ryou dropped his mug of hot chocolate with promptly broke on impact with the floor and Bakura just stared at Yami. His deep chocolaty brown eyes wide and full of shock.   
"Sorry about the mug Yugi." Ryou mumbled.   
"That's ok. Why would they take Shaolin to the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked still in shock.   
"I truly don't know aibou but I know that she is either there or back in Ancient Egypt. And if she is in the Shadow Realm may Ra help her." Yami replied.   
"She's not in the Shadow Realm." Bakura suddenly said.   
"How would you know?" Yami wanted to know.   
"I'm not sure it is just a very strong feeling that she isn't there." Bakura answered. Bakura wasn't sure but he was positive that Shaolin wasn't in the Shadow Realm.   
"That means that Shaolin is in Ancient Egypt." Yugi figured.   
"That's what I'm guessing." Yami stated.   
"Yami is there anything about Shaolin that you should tell us." Ryou asked.   
"I'm not total sure. I can't remember everything." Yami told them. Now that they had guessed where Shaolin was they started to make a plan on how to get there.   
************************************************************************   
Shaolin once again regain consciousness after being abused by her captors. Her once pale skin was a mess of dark blue and dark purple bruises and bloody cuts. Her kidnapers took great pleasure in causing pain. She was still tied up but she had figured out where she was and she know that for every day that passed where Yami and Bakura were 3 days passed for her. A single tear ran down her face and mingled with the dried blood. 'Oh Bakura how I miss you. And Yami I miss you too.' She thought and cried silently in her head, her body aching from all the pain. 'I know that you will find me.' Just then her tormenters returned.   
"Iyaka, Reonno why are you doing this?"   
"Because, it should have been me that Bakura loved NOT YOU!" Iyaka screamed at Shaolin and slapped her across the face. A fresh bruise started to form.   
"She's right if you hadn't been born everything would have been different but no you had to be born to destroy the stupid Shadow Games which by the way I'm quite found of." Reonno hissed. "Come on Iyaka let's leave her for now." The two left.   
"Bakura." Shaolin quietly whispered before falling into unconsciousness.   
************************************************************************   
Back home everyone had fallen asleep without wanting to. Bakura woke with a start. Just above the night sounds he could have sworn that he heard Shaolin's voice. He went over and looked out the window.   
"Oh Shaolin, my love, how I miss you. I promise that I WILL find you and no one will stop me from bring you home with me." Bakura said to the night sky which was as black and as starless as he felt. He felt like nothing without Shaolin being close by. Yami had been awake to whole time and walked over behind Bakura and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Don't worry we WILL find Shaolin. And I promise nothing bad will happen to her." Yami told him.   
"I truly hope your right"   
************************************************************************   
Yami: Well that's it. Now I'm going to leave before I come down sick. 

Me: Don't worry dou don't. di dromise. 

Yami: translated that means 'don't worry you won't. I promise.' Ok T.G.A.G I'm gunna trust you. Oh yeah don't forget to read and review. Oh ya and T.G.A.G also says sorry about the short chapter the next one will be longer. 


	10. The High Priestess

Yami: *Walks into T.G.A.G's kitchen and sees a note taped to the fridge* _Introduce the 10th chapter. Signed T.G.A.G_. Fine this sucks I have to do all the work while that stupid tomb robber sleeps all day. Ok then thanks to all who reviewed, T.G.A.G was very happy when she found out that she had a double digit review number, oh and she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh she only owns Shaolin, Iyaka and Reonno. There I'm done *starts mumbling in Egyptian about stupid tomb robbers who get sick then sleep all day, as he opens the fridge and finds it full of his favorite food, chocolate, with a another note taped to the inside.* _Sorry that you have to do all the work I hope this makes it up to you. Signed T.G.A.G. _ *smiles happily as he sits down to eat.* Yip this defiantly makes up for it.   
************************************************************************   
Yami and Bakura stayed up the entire night with an occasional glance at their sleeping hikaris. Yugi was sleeping by the couch curled up on the floor and Ryou was sleeping half on and half off a chair. At about 7 in the morning Yami looked over and saw that Bakura had finally fallen asleep with his head against the window. Yugi and Ryou had awakened for school by that time.   
"Sh don't wake him." Yami whispered and pointed to Bakura. "He just went to sleep." Yugi and Ryou nodded and silently got ready for school. Yami took a look outside and saw that they were snowed into the house. "Um guys it looks like you won't be going to school today." Yami told them flatly.   
"Why?" Yugi asked reentering the living with a pair of white socks in his hands. Ryou poked his head out from the kitchen, his hair messy from just waking up.   
"Huh?"   
"You guys aren't leaving this house because we're snowed in." Yugi ran over to the window and saw that they were indeed snowed in.   
"It looks like Ryou's hair when he doesn't brush it. Oh well I guess then that we have to whole day to figure out how to get to Shaolin." Yugi joked pulling his socks onto his freezing cold feet.   
"Hey that wasn't nice." Ryou said and hit Yugi over the head with some papers he'd grabbed. Yugi stuck his tongue out at Ryou. Bakura started to stir and finally woke up.   
"Did I fall asleep?" He asked sleepily rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked kinda funny with his hair laying flat on one side from leaning against the window.   
"Yes you did Yami and I think you need some more. Please just rest and try to get some more sleep. You haven't slept since Shaolin went missing and you don't look to good." Ryou told Bakura. He was worried about his Yami. Bakura saw the worry in his aibou's eyes.   
"But---"   
"No buts" Ryou cut him off. "You can't help Shaolin if you can barley stay awake."   
"I guess your right." Bakura said through a yawn. "Fine to make you happy I'll spend the day in my soul room sleeping."   
"Good. Now go. Oh and by the way I won't be going to school today."   
Bakura gave his aibou a funny look. "And why not?"   
"Because we're snowed in." Bakura looked out the window and say that they were snowed in. And a snow storm had picked up.   
"It looks like your hair in the morning. Ok then well I'm going to sleep now." Bakura said and disappeared in a flash of light.   
"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Bakura whined and tried to flatten his hair.   
"I dunno Ryou but let's get to work on how to find a way to get to Shaolin." Yami said.   
************************************************************************   
"WAKE UP!" Iyaka yelled at Shaolin. Shaolin looked up. She could barley open her right eye due to the fact that it was all swelled up. She looked a lot worse then a few days ago. Not only did Iyaka and Reonno physically abuse her but mentally abused her too. They took more joy in causing her mentally pain then anything else.   
"Good you're awake." Iyaka replied coolly. "Hey Reonno she's awake, let's have some more fun."   
"Good." Reonno smiled evilly as he and Iyaka planned on how to torture Shaolin some more. Reonno used a spell that caused Shaolin to live out the worse day of her life. The worse day of life was when her mom told her that she'd never see Bakura again. Shaolin silently endured the pain.   
"Why won't you scream?" Iyaka hissed. She wanted to hear Shaolin screaming in pain.   
"Because no matter what you do I know that my friends will find me." Shaolin said. Iyaka punched her hard in the mouth. Shaolin coughed up some blood. That fresh blood joined the dry pool beneath Shaolin.   
"If I can't get you to scream I'll just beat you to a bloody pulp." Iyaka told her and left. Shaolin hung her head and silently cried.   
_I know they will find me. _ She thought but somewhere in the back of her head there was a shred of doubt.   
************************************************************************   
Yugi and Ryou were looking through some books that Yami had. He had what seemed like a million. Yami had pulled them all out of his soul room for the purpose of trying to find a way to locate Shaolin. Yami was still in his soul room looking through some spell books that he didn't want Yugi looking through. Just then Yugi's tummy rumbled and the two boys started giggling.   
"You hungry Yugi?" Ryou giggled. Yugi got up off his spot on the couch and headed fro the kitchen. On his way there the doorbell rang. "I wonder who would be out in a storm like this.' He thought. Yami having found a good book decided to come out of his soul room and headed to the living room as Yugi headed to answer the front door.   
"Hello may I help you?" Yugi asked the figure in front of him.   
"Yes I'm looking for a girl named Shaolon." The figured replied.   
"Shaolon?" Yugi repeated shocked. Just the Yami came around the corner holding a book.   
"Hey aibou I think I found something."   
"Oh Ra it's the Young Pharaoh." The hooded figure said shocked.   
"Who are you?" Yami replied coolly.   
"May I come in first?"   
"Fine." The figure entered and Yugi took the figure's cloak. Under the black cloak the figure was wearing one of white. There was a hood covering the head. "Now tell me who you are." Yami repeated. The figure pulled back the hood of the cloak the reveal that she was female. She removed her entire white cloak. She stood slightly shorter the Yami. Her eyes where a bright sapphire blue. Her hair was pale blue almost gray. Her skin was pale but still had a rosy color to it. She wore a pair of baggy white pants and a white t-shirt.   
"Now do you remember me?" She asked looking at Yami.   
"I don't believe it. Amzahi I thought that you left Egypt when Shaolin disappeared." Yami said shocked.   
"Excuse me but who are you?" Bakura asked. Everyone looked at him surprise to see him. Bakura had been sleeping when all the noise had woken him up and he wanted to see what was going on.   
"So you're the one Shaolon was in love with. My name is Amzahi and back in Ancient Egypt I was the High Priestess. My magic had and still has no rival except for the Young Pharaoh's and Shaolon's." Amzahi told him.   
"But why are you here Amzahi?" Yugi asked amazed that he had an Egyptian High Priestess standing in his living room.   
"When Shaolon was sent to this time I promise myself that I would keep track of her so nothing would hurt her but now something is wrong and I want to know what." Amzahi told them.   
"You see these two people kidnapped her." Ryou told her.   
"I see."   
"But we don't really know where she is."   
"I can fix that."   
"How?"   
"Well I'm not the High Priestess for nothing. Everyone please be quiet" Amzahi closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her chest. She then started to glow a faint blue and her hair moved gently.   
~ What is she doing Yami? ~   
~~ She is trying to sense Shaolin's presence ~~   
~ Ok ~   
Amzahi snapped her eyes open. "I got her. She is back in Ancient Egypt. She is being held in the Temple of Destruction by Iyaka and Reonno." She told them.   
"I know Iyaka. She tried to go out with me a few times." Bakura said.   
"Yeah and Reonno was always trying to get Shaolin's attention." Yami added.   
"What is the Temple of Destruction Amzahi?" Yugi asked quietly.   
"The Temple of Destruction was built to destroy the Shadow Games." Amzahi told him.   
"Oh. Is there any way we can get there?"   
"Yes."   
"NANI?!?!?!" Everyone yelled. They were shocked. So far they hadn't been able to figure out a way to get to Shaolin.   
"Yes I can open a rip in time that will take us back to Ancient Egypt. We would enter right in front of the temple." Amzahi said flatly.   
"Would you do that?" Bakura asked hopefully.   
"I can only do it with the permission of the Young Pharaoh." Amzahi told them. Everyone looked at Yami.   
"Like I would say no. Oh and Amzahi please call me Yami."   
"Yes Yami and with your permission I'll rip apart time itself." Amzahi said. Everyone got ready to save Shaolin.   
_Shaolin I'm finally coming. _ Bakura thought   
************************************************************************   
Yami: *Looks up from eating his chocolate* Well that is it. I hate it when I don't know what is happening. Oh yeah T.G.A.G also owns the High Priestess Amzahi. Oh and don't forget to Read and Review. *goes back to eating* 


	11. The Temple

Yami: I'm not too happy to say that--- 

Me: I'M FEELING MUCH BETTER! MY NOSE ISN'T STUFFED UP ANYMORE AND I CAN TALK AGAIN! 

Yami: Ra help us. 

Me: Be quiet Yami. Just introduce the chapter and say the disclaimer or I'll make sure you get the flu. 

Yami: Fine. T.G.A.G. doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin. Iyaka, Reonno and Amzahi. And here is the 11th chapter. Happy? 

Me: Yes thank you Yami.   
************************************************************************   
As Amzahi prepared to rip a hole in time everyone hurried to get ready to save Shaolin. "Ready?" She asked looking over her shoulder.   
"Yip." Everyone replied.   
"Ok. Now I need everyone to be perfectly quiet. I'll open the rip facing this wall" She told everyone and pointed to a wall that was empty of pictures. She then closed her eyes and clasped her hands in front of her. A pale blue light surrounded her again. She then started to chant something in Egyptian and unclasped her hands and placed them out in front of her palms facing the wall. A white light started to form where her hands were. Her chanting got louder and the light got brighter. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she yelled a few words and pulled her hands apart with great force. A ribbon of light appeared where her hands had been. Amzahi dropped her hands and tuned to face everyone behind her. Her breath was coming out in small gasps and her faced looked flushed. "There. The rip is open just walk straight through. Once on the other side just stay put. I don't want to go time hoping to find anyone." She told them pointing to the light.   
"Let's go." Bakura said and walk into the light. Everyone followed him with Amzahi bring up the rear. Once on the other side she closed the rip by waving her hand over it (I guess it is easier to close the rip then to open it). Yami and Bakura felt more comfortable now that they were back in a time that they knew.   
"There is the temple." Amzahi pointed to a building in front of them. "Shaolon will probably be in the alter room which is at the very back to the temple. Iyaka and Reonno have probably set up traps for you."   
"Are you coming with us?" Ryou asked.   
Amzahi smiled at the boy. She already felt like this people were her friends. "I'm sorry but I need to rest. But since I like you guys and you think of me as a friend I hope I'll tell what, if you need any help just call my name and I'll see what I can do."   
"Ok Amzahi and of course you're friend." Yami said and everyone nodded. Amzahi smiled happily, as a High Priestess she didn't make many friends the only friend she had for the longest time was Shaolin now she had 4 other friends.   
"Well I got to go now. Bye." Amzahi said and vanished in a flash of blue light.   
"Shall we go?" Yugi asked.   
"YES!" Everyone yelled and headed into the temple.   
************************************************************************   
"So they did make it here with the help of the blasted High Priestess." Iyaka told Reonno.   
"Damn. I really hate her." Reonno replied.   
"I know."   
"Shall we check on our captive?"   
"Why not. I think that we can get in some more torment." And the two left to go to Shaolin. They came to the alter room where she was tied and enter. Shaolin barley looked up to acknowledge their entrance. She looked like the living dead. She no longer cared if she lived or died. Reonno's magic had broken her mentally.   
"Your friends have come to help you but it looks like they're too late." Iyaka told Shaolin. Hope flickered in her eyes for a second before it died. She knew that Iyaka and Reonno had set up traps.   
"Let's leave her Reonno there is not more we can do. You already broke her mentally." And with that Iyaka and Reonno left.   
_Be careful guys. _   
************************************************************************   
Yami, Yugi, Ryou and Bakura entered the temple with extreme caution. They didn't want to set off any traps. But as they walked down the main hall there was a flash of light and the group was separated. Everyone was by themselves and in a different part of the temple. The traps that Iyaka and Reonno had set were magic traps.   
"Hello?" Yugi called out into the darkness. His voice bouncing off the stone walls. 'Great that light must have separated us.' He thought unhappily. 'I guess that I'll have to try and find them.' Yugi started down the dark hall feeling his way using the wall.   
************************************************************************   
Meanwhile Amzahi was watching the entire thing from a different dimension, where she was resting.   
"This isn't good. I've got to do something." So she used her magic to light the torches on the wall where Yugi was. "Much better."   
************************************************************************   
The sudden lighting of the torches scared Yugi at first but then he remembered that Amzahi had said that she would help them if she could.   
"Thank you Amzahi." He said out loud and continued his way down the hall. 

Yami wasn't any luckier then Yugi. _Damn those two. _ He thought as he looked around in the darkness. _Where am I? I could really use some help. _ He thought.   
"Need some help there Yami?" A gently voice asked.   
"Amzahi?"   
"Who else would it be?"   
"Thank Ra and to answer your question yes I could use some help."   
"Ok let's see what I can do. Reonno is using some pretty strong magic but I'm not the High Priestess for nothing." Amzahi's voice said. Suddenly the torches lit themselves. "Better?"   
"Yes that you Amzahi." Yami called out as he ran down the hall.   
"You're welcome."   
************************************************************************   
"DAMN THAT HIGH PRIESTESS! I HATE HER! I HATE HER! I REALLY, REALLY HATE HER!" Iyaka yelled.   
"Yes I know." Reonno said covering his ears.   
"She is ruining all of our plans."   
"Not really. Shaolon's spirit has already been broken."   
"You're right."   
"And there is nothing she can do about that." The two started laughing.   
************************************************************************   
Now by this time Amzahi was getting really mad at Iyaka and Reonno. She knew that they had separated the group to make it harder for them o find Shaolin. Amzahi also knew that time was running out for Shaolin. She was starting to die off mentally and Amzahi couldn't let that happen Shaolin had a purpose to serve. So Amzahi used a locator spell and found Bakura and Ryou. 'Good now that I know where everyone is I can group them up again.' She thought and cast another spell.   
************************************************************************   
In 4 different parts of the temple Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura were surrounded by a pale blue light and disappeared to reappear in front of the alter room.   
"What the?" Bakura said and saw that Ryou, Yugi and Yami were just as confused.   
"How did we get here?" Yami asked.   
"I did it." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Amzahi standing there. "I brought you all to the alter room because Shaolon is in deep trouble. Reonno has been crushing her mentally and now she is dying mentally and if we don't do something soon we will lose her." Amzahi told them. Bakura didn't waste anytime in going through the door everyone followed close behind. The scene that they saw shocked them. Shaolin was tied behind a stone alter. Her clothes in tatters, her body covered in bruises, cuts and open wounds. Her nose looked like it had been broken more then once. Bakura made a small noise which got Shaolin's attention. She looked up and everyone could see that one eye was swollen shut.   
"B...Bakura?" She gasped. Bakura ran over to her and tried to get her down but had no luck. Amzahi walked over and used some magic to untied Shaolin. Bakura held Shaolin close.   
"Yes love it is me." Bakura told her as he rocked her. To everyone's surprise he was crying. Shaolin looked into her loves eyes.   
"They told me that you didn't care about me anymore."   
Bakura gently took Shaolin's face in his hand and turned it so he was looking in her eyes. "I could never stop caring for you." He told her then he kissed her. When the kiss ended Bakura helped Shaolin to her feet.   
"You all came?" She asked leaning on Bakura.   
"Of course." Yami told her.   
"Shaolon I think that it is time that you serve your purpose for being here." Amzahi told Shaolin. Shaolin turned around to see the High Priestess holding her dagger. Shaolin nodded and held out her hand for the dagger. Amzahi started to place it in her hand when Iyaka used a summoning spell to get it.   
"I don't think so." She said.   
"IYAKA!" Yami and Bakura yelled and lunged for her.   
************************************************************************   
Me: I think that was a good chapter. 

Yami: It was ok. 

Me: You're so mean. 

Yami: Not really. 

Me: You're right. You're cute. 

Yami:*Blushes* Ok don't forget to read and review. 


	12. The Trip Back

Yami: I wanna thank Caterfree10 for the hot chocolate *happily sipping it.* 

Me: Yes it made Yami very happy maybe he'll co-operate now. 

Yami: I will. 

Me: Good then--- 

Yami: Thank you to all who review. And T.G.A.G doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin, Iyaka, Reonno and Amzahi. Is that what you wanted me to do? 

Me: Yes. Good Yami. *Hands him a cookie* 

Yami: *smiles happily while sipping his hot chocolate and eating his cookie* 

Me: Here is chappie 12.   
************************************************************************   
Bakura and Yami lunged for Iyaka. They wanted to get her back for what she did to Shaolin.   
"Iyaka give back that dagger." Amzahi said. She knew that Shaolin was still dying off. Yugi looked at Shaolin and saw that her eyes where void of any emotion and were slowly darkening like someone was closing a door behind them. Reonno by that time had shown up and blasted Yami and Bakura back against the wall. Their heads hit hard and everyone heard a dull thump. Bakura started to get up but swayed on his feet. The back of his icy white hair turning red with blood. Yami just stayed put.   
"Bakura." Shaolin said and took a step forward. "Stop it. Please you're hurt."   
"No they hurt you and I want them to pay." He said weakly.   
"Stop it Bakura. I'll take care of it." Bakura looked over at Shaolin. She looked completely different. Her eyes instead of being a golden purple color, they were completely white. "Iyaka and Reonno since you seem so fond of the Shadow Realm how about a trip there." She then chanted a spell and the two disappeared. Shaolin started to fall but Yugi caught her. Shaolin smiled at the small boy. "Amzahi the dagger." Amzahi picked up the dagger and handed it to Shaolin.   
"Please don't Shaolin." Bakura begged. Shaolin went over to him.   
"If I didn't have to I wouldn't my love." She told him. "But to keep you safe I have to. Yami do you remember the words?"   
"Yes." He said flatly knowing that Shaolin had to do it.   
"But I don't want you to die." Bakura cried. Tears running down his face.   
"I won't be dead as long as you remember me." Shaolin told him and kissed him. She then took the dagger and a white light surrounded her and her outfit changed. She now wore a robe of white. With the dagger she quickly slit both her wrists, her white robe turning red with her blood. "Now Yami." Yami started the chant as he did the light around Shaolin got brighter and a puddle of blood formed under her. Bakura, Ryou, and Yugi couldn't look. Their friend was dying right in front of them. After a few seconds the ritual was over and Shaolin hit the floor. Her robe no longer white. Yami looked away. Bakura ran over to Shaolin's cold body and held it close and rocked it while crying.   
"I lost her again. She can't be dead. I would give my own life for her." He cried. Everyone looked away from Bakura. Even Amzahi could bare the pain of looking at him holding his dead love. Suddenly Amzahi got a puzzled look on her face and she went over to Shaolin's body and pick up one of the slim, white wrists. She turned in over and placed her fingers just above the red line that showed where the dagger had sliced. Amzahi picked up on a very faint pulse. _Ra must have spared her life because Bakura loved her so much. _ She thought.   
"Bakura pick her up." Amzahi said quickly. Everyone just looked at her funny. "Just do it." Amzahi then waved her hand and everyone was surrounded by a pale blue light and when it faded away they were back in their time in front of a hospital.   
"Why are we here?" Bakura asked holding Shaolin close.   
"I picked up on a very faint pulse from Shaolon." Amzahi told him as she pushed them through the doors. "She needs to get medical help NOW!" Amzahi ran up to the front desk. "Excuse me but my friend needs a doctor now." The nurse on duty just looked at her. "I'm sorry but you will have to wait."   
Bakura came over still holding Shaolin. "No she needs it NOW!" He yelled attracting the attention of a passing doctor. He came over and saw the group.   
"It looks like you two of you could use some help." He said to Yami and Bakura then he saw Shaolin and he also pick up her wrist. "Give her me. She needs medical attention now or she is going to die." Bakura hand over Shaolin's body to the doctor. "Wait here and another doctor will take a look at you guys." He said as he rushed Shaolin into the ER. A few minutes later Yami and Bakura where in a hospital room since both of them had mild concussions. Bakura didn't care about himself he wanted to know how Shaolin was. Yugi, Ryou and Amzahi came in the room to see how they were.   
"How are you feeling Yami?" Yugi asked softly. Yami smiled at his aibou's concern.   
"I'm doing ok. The doctor said that Bakura and I just have a mild concussion." He told him. "But will both be ok."   
"Good."   
Just then the doctor came in. "Are you the people that brought in that girl with the red hair?" He asked.   
"Yes. How is she?" Bakura wanted to know.   
"She isn't doing to well. He pulse is weak and she is barley breathing. She seems to have lost a lot of blood. She has about 4 broken ribs, her nose was broken several times and she is very malnutritioned. And she has a very sever concussion that might of caused some brain damaged. I'm not sure if she'll make it. Right now she in an unconscious state. I'm not she if she will ever regain consciousness and I am sorry to say that if she has regain consciousness in 3 months we will have to pull the plug." He told them. Everyone gasped. Bakura took it the hardest.   
"When can I see her?" He asked.   
"Not for a bit." The doctor told him.   
"Please I want to see her now." Bakura pleaded. Tears running down his face.   
"She means a lot to you doesn't she?"   
"Yes she does."   
"In that case come with me. But at this time only you can see her." The doctor said. Bakura looked at everyone and they nodded, so Bakura followed the doctor to the ICU. The doctor showed him where Shaolin's room was. Bakura slowly entered not know what to expect. What he saw made him want to cry even more. Shaolin was hooked up to several machines. Each one trying to keep her alive. Wires criss-crossed her body. An IV was giving her blood. Her eyes were shut tight, her skin even more pale then usual. Her hair had been shaved in several places to hook up some of the machines that were trying to relive the pressure on her brain; the rest was wrapped up in a bandage. Bakura walked over and pulled a chair over being careful not to touch any of the wires keeping his love alive.   
"Oh Shaolin this is my entire fault. If I had been there more maybe this wouldn't have happened." He said softly and held her hand. He wasn't even sure if she heard him. He told her that he hoped that she got better soon and that he loved her. Then he just sat there holding her hand listening to the constant beeping of the machines and the slow, very shallow breathing coming from Shaolin. He didn't know what to do. Ra spared her from bleeding to death just to have her die from her injures right in front of him. The doctor knocked gently on the door telling Bakura that his time was up. "I'll come back soon my love." He whispered gently to her and kissed her on the cheek and turned to leave.   
"You......better....." Came a light, raspy and breathy replied. Bakura turned around, not sure if had even heard the words or if had made them up and saw that Shaolin's eyes were open a crack. They weren't as bright and clear as they use to be but they were open.   
"Shaolin you're awake." Bakura said. He flung open the door and pulled the doctor in. "Look." He said and pointed at Shaolin. The doctor was shocked to see Shaolin with her eyes open.   
"It looks like she might make it." The doctor said. Bakura felt over joyed. As the doctor looked over Shaolin Bakura ran to tell the others. Just as he reached the room Ryou, Yugi and Amzahi were leaving.   
"Don't go yet. I got something to say." Bakura said loudly. The three came back to the room.   
"Guess what?"   
"What?"   
"Shaolin is going to be okay." Everyone was relieved. Yugi, Ryou and Amzahi had to leave by then but they left with a happy heart.   
************************************************************************   
Me: The next few chapters will have Shaolin in the hospital. 

Bakura: *comes in looking better* I'm feeling better now. Yes my girlfriend isn't dead. 

Yami: ... 

Me: Just say it already. 

Yami: Fine I'm glad Shaolin didn't die either even though she is dating you. 

Bakura: *Sticks tongue out at Yami* 

Me: Oh Bakura Shaolin might still die. 

Bakura: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Runs out of the room* 

Yami: *sighs* Don't forget to Read and Review. 


	13. Bad News

Me: It is almost time for Christmas 

Yami: And your point is?? 

Me: You're mean. *pouts* 

Yami: *thinking* _She's cute when she pouts like that. Where the hell did that come from? _

Bakura: Her point being that it is almost time for free gifts. 

Me: That's Right. 

Yami: Ok and on with chappy 13 

Me: Someone should thank the reviewers and say the disclaimer. 

Bakura: Fine I'll do it. Thank you who reviewed and she *points to me* doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh but Amzahi, Shaolin (My Girlfriend), Iyaka and Reonno are hers.   
************************************************************************   
For the next few days Yugi and Ryou made many trips to the hospital to visit their Yamis. That Friday while Yugi and Ryou were enjoying their visit, Joey and Tea showed up. Half way through the visit the doctor that was taking care of Shaolin's wounds came in. Everyone immediately stop talking and turned to the doctor. Bakura wanted to know why the doctor was here. The hospital hadn't let anyone see Shaolin since Bakura.   
"Excuse sorry to interrupt your visit but I have some good news and some bad news about Shaolin." The doctor said in a monotone voice.   
Let's have the good news first." Yami said. Everyone agreed.   
"Well the good news is Shaolin is going to be fine. She can leave in a few weeks." The doctor said. Everyone felt slightly relieved.   
"What's the bad news?" Tea asked. No one wanted to hear the bad news but they knew that they had to.   
"The bad news is due to the severe concussion and pressure on her brain Shaolin has lost some of her hearing and most of her eyesight." The doctor told them. Everyone was speechless. They knew that Shaolin would probably suffer some side effects from her injures but they never thought it would be that bad. Bakura took it the hardest. He jumped off the bed and slammed the doctor against the wall with his hand around the doctor's throat slowly cutting off the air supply.   
"I want to see her now." He hissed, his eyes darkening to an almost black color. The warmth that had been there since Shaolin had shown up was gone.   
"O…k..." the doctor gasped out and Bakura dropped him.   
"We're all going." Bakura told the doctor and dropped him. The doctor had no objections and lead they way while rubbing his throat. When they reached Shaolin's room no one knew what to expect. Bakura opened the door and walked in followed by the rest. Shaolin was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. She was still hooked up to many machines. Her ears barely caught the sound the door made when Joey closed it. She turned her head to the sound. What everyone say made the gasp in shock. Shaolin's normally golden purple eyes were void of any color; they were a dead, almost black color and held no emotion.   
"Is someone there?" She asked quietly. Bakura walked over to her and picked up her hand.   
"Shaolin it's me." He whispered in her ear to make sure she heard him. She tipped her head to the side slightly.   
"Bakura?" She asked again. Bakura couldn't help it he started to cry. Everyone else came over to the bed and sat down. Shaolin felt the bed move as the extra weight was added but couldn't make out the forms. All she saw were very blurry images that looked like nothing. "Who else is with you?"   
"Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Tea." Bakura told her through his tears. He shifted on the bed so that he was sitting beside Shaolin. She felt the weight shift as Bakura moved. He pulled her into his alp on she laid her head against his chest and started crying. Yami moved over and rubbed her back.   
"It's ok Shaolin." He said. Shaolin barley heard him.   
"No it's not Yami. I can barley heard what you guys are saying to me and all I can see when I look at you guys is a bunch of very blurry images that I can't make out. And the doctors don't know if I'll ever get my eyesight or hearing back." Shaolin sobbed into Bakura chest. Joey, Tea, Yugi and Ryou felt kind of uncomfortable standing there while Shaolin cried her heart out.   
"Maybe we should leave." Joey whispered and stood up followed by Tea. Shaolin's near deaf ears didn't pick up his words and because she was on Bakura's lap she didn't feel the weight on the bed lighten. Bakura and Yami looked at him. They didn't know what to say. Joey and Tea were shifting awkwardly on the spot. Yugi and Ryou had fallen asleep on the end of Shaolin's bed. After a few minutes of awkward silence they noticed that Shaolin had stopped crying and that she had fallen asleep in Bakura's arms. A smile passed over Bakura lips and looked at the angelic form in his arms. Just then the doctor came in.   
"Sorry to disturb you but visiting hours are over and you two need to get back to your rooms." The doctor said. Yami reached over and shook Yugi and Ryou awake.   
"Sorry there aibou but time for you to go home." Yami told them. Yugi nodded and left with Ryou, Tea and Joey. Yami got up off the bed but Bakura stayed put.   
"I'm sorry but you'll have to go back to your own room." The doctor said. Bakura growled lightly. Shaolin felt the vibrations and woke up.   
"Bakura what is going on?" She asked still half asleep.   
"The doctor says that I have to leave." He told her by speaking in her ear. Shaolin grabbed the sleeves of his shirt and buried her head in his chest again.   
"I don't want you to go. I feel so alone. I can barely see or hear. I don't want to be alone." She cried. The doctor felt bad for her.   
"Fine you can stay here." The doctor said loud enough for Shaolin to hear. Shaolin's crying turned into slight whimpers. Yami walked over and gave his sister a kiss on the head.   
"Good night Shaolin." He said and left with the doctor. Bakura placed Shaolin on the bed and covered her with a blanket. Then he climbed in on the other side. Shaolin moved over so that she could lay her head on his lap. Bakura rubbed her head and Shaolin fell asleep.   
"Sleep tight my love. I'll always be here for you" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep with his arms protecting the one thing on earth that he truly cared for.   
************************************************************************   
Bakura: AHHHHHHHHHH MY GIRLFRIEND IS DEAF AND BLIND!!!!!! 

Yami: Shut Up. 

Me: Be quiet Bakura and maybe I'll give Shaolin back her hearing and eyesight. 

Bakura: Fine *walks off* 

Me: Oh and don't worry no fluffiness here but I may write one like that. 

Yami: Ra you're weird. 

Me: *takes a bow* Arigatou Yami-chan 

Yami: *Anime sweat drop* Read and Review please before I go insane. 

Bakura: *Yells from another room* Too late. 


	14. Voices in her head

Yami: Help I'm going insane. 

Me: Join the club. I've been insane for years now or at least that is what my friends tell me. 

Bakura: You have friends??? 

Me: Yes I do. 

Bakura: Ra who'd want to be friends with you. 

Me: Be nice or I'll kill Shaolin off. 

Bakura: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! *runs and hides* 

Yami: *anime sweat drop* Riiiiiiiggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhttt..... 

Me: Ok then...Yami if you will. 

Yami: Fine T.G.A.G don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but she does own Shaolin, Amzahi and the soulless Iyaka and Reonno. 

Me: Thank you Yami and on with the 14th chapter of this fanfic 

Bakura: *comes back in and starts poking the soulless Iyaka and Reonno with a sharp pointy object*   
************************************************************************   
Shaolin woke up scared that night because none of the nightly sounds could reach her ears and she couldn't see anything but foggy images when she opened her eyes, but it quickly passed when she felt Bakura's arms around her. She felt safe whenever he was near. She snuggled into the warm body behind her and instantly fell asleep again. Bakura opened his eyes when he felt Shaolin moved. He smile as she snuggled into him. He adjusted he body slightly so Shaolin wouldn't get uncomfortable and tighten his arms around her and fell back asleep. The two slept through out the entire night. It was pretty late in the afternoon before anyone came into the room.   
"Should we wake them?" a voice said.   
"No they look so cute and peaceful like that but we have to." Another voice said. Bakura instantly woke up and sat up. Shaolin felt the movement and woke up. Bakura looked over by the door and saw Yami and Yugi standing there holding a bag which held some of Shaolin's things.   
"What's that?" Bakura asked pointing to the bag.   
"What's what?" Shaolin asked looking around trying to find the source of the sound that she was barley hearing.   
"Shaolin you're awake." Bakura said shocked.   
"Of course I'm awake." Shaolin replied looking in Bakura's general direction straining to hear what was being said. "And what's what?"   
"Oh Yami and Yugi are here, holding a bag."   
"Yami and Yugi are here? Where are they?" Shaolin asked looking around trying to figure out which of the blurry images she saw were her brother and her friend. Bakura gently took her head and point her in Yami's and Yugi's direction.   
"They're right in front of you." Bakura told her. Shaolin got off the bed and slowly walked over to the two boys. Her steps unsure and her hands held out in front of her to make sure she didn't hit anything. It pain Bakura to see her like this so he jumped off the bed and slid his hands around her waist and guided her over. Ryou was shocked; he had never seen Bakura act so gently. Bakura was treating Shaolin like a china doll. Yami got a chair and gently pushed Shaolin to sit on it.   
"Yami why are you and Yugi here?" She asked. Yami smiled and Bakura gave him a funny look and crossed his arms.   
"Well Amzahi came in earlier this morning and had a talk with the doctors and they told her that if someone was to look after you and help you since you can't see or hear properly they'd let you go." Yugi said excitedly. Shaolin's face got a puzzled look.   
"But who'd want to do that?" She asked. Yami and Yugi knew that Bakura would jump at the chance to spend every second with Shaolin but his duty was to Ryou.   
"Amzahi said that she'd do it." Yami told her. Shaolin's face lit up.   
"Amzahi? She would do that for me?"   
"Of course I would Shaolon. We've been friends for practically forever." Amzahi said entering the room. "Come on Shaolon let's get you into something warmer. The weather has turned really cold." Shaolin was only dressed in one of those hospital gowns. Amzahi reached in the bag and pulled out a deep red track suit. "Yugi and Ryou thought that you'd want a new track suit since yours got kind of stained with blood." She told Shaolin. "It's a deep red color. Ok come on." Amzahi said and guided Shaolin to the bathroom and helped her change. When Shaolin came out she looked like her old self except her eyes were to dark and emotionless and her hair was shaved in some places. Yami handed Bakura Shaolin's coat and he helped her in it.   
"Amzahi, please call me Shaolin. I hate the name Shaolon. It reminds me too much of them." Shaolin said as Bakura guided her out of the hospital.   
"Ok Shaolin." Amzahi replied. Ryou came running up.   
"Am I late?" He gasped.   
"No Ryou you're not late. We just got out." Yugi told him.   
"Good. Guess what Shaolin?" Ryou said. Bakura gave his aibou a funny look.   
"What?"   
"Well since you got here you've never eaten out other then pizza but that don't count so we're all taking you out to lunch." Ryou told her. Shaolin smiled.   
"Arigatou Ryou. I would like that very much." Shaolin replied. Yami took one of Shaolin's hands while Yugi took the other. "Let's go." It took the group about an hour to reach the restaurant because Shaolin was having some trouble walking properly. The concussion through off her balance a bit. At the restaurant they met up with Joey and Tea. Tea started to wave when she remembered that Shaolin couldn't see right.   
"Hey Shaolin. How are you feeling?" She asked. Everyone was speaking a little louder then usual to make sure Shaolin heard them.   
"Hi Tea. I'm feeling much better now thanks for asking. I'm sorry about the scene I made last night." Shaolin replied and blushed a little and hung her head embarrassed at her outburst. Bakura smiled slightly as the crimson color crept into Shaolin's cheeks.   
"It's ok Shaolin everyone deserves to break down once in a while." Joey told her. Shaolin looked up and smiled not knowing which direction to look in.   
"Thanks Joey. That makes me feel better."   
"Are we going to go in and eat or are we going to stand out here talking all day." Ryou asked. Everyone started laughing. Just then two boys walked up to the group.   
"Hey there is that girl that wouldn't go to the dance with me." The one boy said and pointed to Shaolin. Shaolin heard this and anger flashed across her face.   
"Why won't leave me alone?" She asked through clenched teeth. Bakura and Yami picked up on the feeling that these boys had bugged her before.   
"Because you're too gorgeous to be hangin out with these losers, or are you a loser too?" He answered. He spoke to low and Shaolin didn't pick up on the words. 'Damn why couldn't he have talked louder I didn't pick up on what he said.' She thought angrily. Bakura's features darkened /Call my love a loser will he. I don't think so. / Shaolin shook her head. 'What the? I just heard Bakura's voice in my head.' Bakura stepped forward and grabbed and boy around the neck and lifted him off the ground.   
"No one calls my girl a loser. Got it?" He hissed into the boys face. The boy was turning a pale shade of blue as his air supply was slowly cut off.   
"I didn't no she was your girl." The boy managed to gasp out. Bakura threw the boy to the ground.   
"If you ever come near her again I'll kill you got it. No wait I'll do something worse then kill you I'll seal your soul in the Shadow Realm." He told the boy. The boy got up and ran away from the group as fast as he could. /That'd should teach him/ Shaolin heard the words in her head again. 'I must be going insane' She kneeled on the sidewalk and grabbed her head. Bakura was instantly at her side.   
"Shaolin what's wrong?" He asked.   
"Voices...my...head..." She gasped out before she passed out. Bakura caught her and pick her up. Cradling Shaolin's shivering body close o his to turned to Yami.   
"I think we need to get her out of the cold." Yami nodded and look at Yugi who also nodded and lead the way to The Game Shop.   
_Why would Shaolin be hearing voices in her head? Unless... _ Amzahi thought. Once at the games shop Bakura placed Shaolin on the couch and Yugi ran and got some blankets which Yami wrapped around her. Everyone wait patently and after a few minutes Shaolin's eyes open.   
"Where am I?" She asked as she sat up.   
"You're at Yugi's house. Shaolin what did you mean that you heard voices in your head?" Amzahi asked.   
"Well back at the restaurant I heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine and it sounded an awful lot like Bakura's." Shaolin replied. Everyone looked on in shock except for Amzahi.   
"I think I know what's going on." She said.   
"Then what?" Bakura asked. He couldn't figure out what Shaolin meant.   
"Shaolin think about something that you want Bakura to know." Amzahi told Shaolin.   
"Ummm ok." Shaolin replied. // I'm glad that you stood up for me. // Bakura fell of the chair that he was sitting on.   
"What in the name of Ra was that?" He asked. Amzahi just smiled.   
"I explain it in terms that everyone will be able to understand. Ok Bakura you know how you can talk to Ryou with your mind?" Bakura nodded "Well I think that since Shaolin can't hear and you love her so much that you two got a link just like that." Bakura just stared at Amzahi.   
"You mean I can talk to Shaolin the same way I talk to Ryou?"   
"If I'm right. Yes."   
"Can Yami do that to?"   
"I'm not sure. Let's try. Yami?" Yami nodded. \Shaolin can you hear me? \ Shaolin nodded.   
"I guess that Yami and Shaolin also have a link." Amzahi said.   
"I guess that I'm not totally cut off from my friends. I may not be able to hear every word that you guys are saying but Yami and Bakura can always tell me what I missed. Right?" She asked.   
/That is right my love I'll always be here for you. /   
\I'll always be here for my sister\   
"Thank you guys." Yugi and Ryou didn't know what to think. They didn't think they their Yamis could have a mental link with some one else but they didn't mind.   
"Now Shaolin isn't total cut off." Ryou said. Shaolin nodded.   
"That's right but I would still like it if people talked loud enough for me to hear."   
"Don't worry we will." Joey told her.   
"Ummm Shaolin what about school? You can't see or hear well enough to do the work." Yugi asked.   
"I don't know. And I really want to keep going to school." Shaolin replied a little said. Bakura looked and Yami. Out of the two Yami was the smarter one. Yami had a look that said let me do it. Bakura nodded.   
"I think I got the answer to that problem if my aibou will let me." Yami said.   
"Let you what?" Yugi asked. He violet eyes full of puzzlement.   
"Go to school."   
************************************************************************   
Yami: Cool I got a mental connection with Shaolin. 

Bakura: Me too. YAY I can still talk to her. 

Me: I'm not that mean and leave Shaolin completely cut off form the world. 

Bakura: What did you mean that Yami is the smarter of the two? 

Me: Oh well... 

Yami: Well I am smarter then you. 

Bakura: NO YOUR NOT! 

Yami: YES I AM 

Bakura: NO 

Yami: YES 

Bakura: NO 

Yami: YES 

*Yami and Bakura turn into an anime dust cloud* 

Me: I guess my readers should know that /words, words, words. / is Bakura thinking to Shaolin. // words, words, words. // is Shaolin talking to Bakura. \words, words, words. \ is Yami thinking to Shaolin and \\words, words, words. \\ is Shaolin thinking to Yami. Well I think that is it. Oh don't forget to read on review. 


	15. Yami at School

Me: *screams for my bedroom* YAMI WILL YOU BRING MY LAPTOP IN HERE PLEASE? 

Yami: *walks in with the laptop* Why couldn't you get up and get it yourself? *hands laptop to me* 

Me: *starts hooking up internet connection* You see this big white thing on my leg? 

Yami: *looks at it* Yes. 

Me: Good this thing is a cast made of plaster. 

Yami: Why do you have one on your leg? 

Me: Because I pulled a stupid stunt while snowboarding and broke my leg. I can't walk around on it very much. And so close to Christmas too. WWWAAAHHH! 

Yami: Poor you. Is there anything I can do for you? 

Me: Oh would you please thank me reviewers and do the disclaimer? 

Yami: Sure. Thank you all how reviewed and T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but she does own Amzahi, Shaolin, and the soulless Iyaka and Reonno. You want some juice? 

Me: Yes please. Fruit Punch. 

Yami: Ok be right back and on with chappie 15. *Yami leaves to get the juice*   
************************************************************************   
Yugi looked at Yami confused. "Why do you want to go to school?"   
"Because aibou, if I went to school I could help Shaolin by telling her what the teacher is saying or writing on the board. Things like that so she wouldn't have to stop going." Yami answered flatly.   
"Makes sense to me." Ryou answered. "Why didn't you come up with the idea Bakura?"   
"Actual aibou I did. It is just that Yami has been to school before back in Egypt and I've never been in my life. And the way my temper is when it comes to certain things I'd probably get kicked out." Bakura answered. Ryou completely agreed. He knew Bakura's temper would get him in a lot of trouble if he went to school. "So Yami decided that he'd be the one to go to school with Shaolin and I'll hangout with you guys at lunch if I can. And I also get to walk her home everyday." Everyone could see that Bakura wanted to be the one that went to school with Shaolin be he couldn't with his temper.   
"Ok Yami if you're going to school with me you'll have to be good." Yugi told his darker half.   
"What do you mean aibou?" Yami asked while trying to hide his smirk.   
"You know what I mean. No mind crushing people who say mean things about the way we look." Yugi told him. "Like what you did to that one bully after I first put the puzzle together."   
"I forgot about that." Yami said with a half hidden smirk, but everyone could see that he hadn't.   
"Promise me that you'll be good." Yugi said.   
"I'll be good aibou." Yami told him. Everyone notice that during the entire conversation Shaolin had remained quiet. Everyone looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep. A slight look of pain etched on her fair features. Everyone remembered what the doctor said about her having about 4 broken ribs. A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Bakura gently wipe it away trying not to wake her. At the touch of Bakura's hand a slight smile cross her features.   
"Come one let's get her home. She has to get some rest before school tomorrow." Amzahi said and went to pick up the sleeping girl but Yami beat her to it. He gently picked up Shaolin and placed her in Bakura's arms.   
"I think you better get her home. Come on aibou you need to show me what I'll need to know for school tomorrow." Yami said and lead the way out. Outside Tea and Joey said their goodbyes and left hoping to see Shaolin and Yami at school he next day. Amzahi lead the way with Bakura cradling a sleeping Shaolin in his arms. Ryou brought up the rear. Once they reached Shaolin's house Bakura went upstairs and tucked Shaolin into her bed. Making sure she was ok Bakura headed back down stairs. Amzahi had started cleaning up all the blood that was all over the place. Bakura winced at the sight of so much of Shaolin's blood splattered all over.   
"Come on Ryou we got to get going. You got school tomorrow." Bakura said and gently pulled Ryou out of the house and back home. 

Meanwhile over at Yami's, Yugi was trying to teach Yami what he'd need to know for school the next day. So far Yami was learning it fairly quickly but when it came to trying to write it all down in Japanese is where he had trouble.   
"Come on Yami you can do it." Yugi told him.   
"I know I can aibou it is just that for years I've only written in Egyptian." Yami said as he slowly wrote down his work in Japanese.   
"Well if you want to help Shaolin you'll have to learn to write faster then that." Yugi said. Yami really wanted to help Shaolin so he tried even harder. And by the middle of the night he was able to write just as fast in Japanese as he could in Egyptian. After making sure everything was ready for the morning he went to his puzzle to get in a few hours of sleep. 

Shaolin woke up the next morning with a pain in her chest where her ribs were broken. She slowly tried to find her clothes without much luck at first but Amzahi had thought ahead and had placed Shaolin's entire uniform on her dresser. Shaolin managed to find it without to much trouble. She winced in pain as the material settled on her wounds. She had a few cuts on her back. After getting dressed Shaolin headed downstairs where Amzahi was already up and in the kitchen making breakfast.   
"Mornin Shaolin." Amzahi greeted remembering to raise the volume of her voice so Shaolin could hear her.   
"Mornin Amzahi." Shaolin replied and felt around until she found a chair and sat down. Amzahi placed a plate of eggs in front of Shaolin. Amzahi then placed a fork in Shaolin's hand.   
"Ok Shaolin everything is right in front of you." Amzahi said. Shaolin ate carefully sometimes just a slight brush of her fingers to make sure her plate was still in front of her. After 15 minutes of eating Shaolin was done and by then the doorbell rang and Amzahi when and opened the door. Standing there was Yugi and a somewhat tried Yami.   
"I'll go get Shaolin." Amzahi said and went to the kitchen and got Shaolin. After handing Shaolin her backpack Amzahi said her byes and closed the door. Yami took hold of Shaolin's hand.   
"Come on Shaolin time for school." Yugi said and lead the way to school. Once there Shaolin got the feeling that people were looking at her.   
\\ Yami is there people staring at me? \\   
Yami looked around and say that people were staring at Shaolin and at him.   
\ Yes Shaolin there is. \   
\\ Why? \\   
Yami took a good look at Shaolin. Her eyes weren't bright and cherry like usual they seemed to be void of anything except a deep sadness. It was looking into an empty void. 'Or the Shadow Realm.' Yami thought. Her hair was shaved in a few places where the brain machines had been hooked up. But the thing that got Yami's attention was Shaolin's uniform. Unlike Tea Shaolin didn't wear the female uniform but the uniform that the males wore. (Yami: How did she manage that? Me: I dunno k. It just made sense for what I'm going to be written later. Yami: Ok) Under the blue jacket Shaolin wore a white shirt, but Yami noticed that the shirt wasn't so white anymore it was slowly turning a dull red color.   
\Shaolin.\   
\\ Yes Yami.\\   
\ I think your bleeding.\ By this time the trio had reached the classroom. With the help of Yugi Shaolin found her seat.   
\\ What do you mean I'm bleeding? \\   
\Well your white shirt isn't so white anymore. Actual it is a dull red color.\   
\\ Damn\\ Yami and Shaolin's conversation was cut off when the teacher walked in.   
"Good morning class." Mr. East said.   
"Good morning Mr. East." The class replied.   
"First I'd like to welcome Shaolin back to the class. And second we got a new student. His name Yami Moto. Are related to Yugi Moto?" Yami who was standing at the front of the room smirked slightly. He was dressed in a uniform similar to Yugi's except he was wearing leather pants (ya know the outfit he wears in the anime) and a sleeveless shirt under the jacket. He had a superior look on his face. Yugi moaned. And banged his head on his desk.   
"Why yes I am. I'm his older brother." Yami replied in his rich voice.   
~ Yami I thought that you said that you'd behave? ~   
~~ I am ~~   
~ Yeah right. Lose the _I'm smarter then you_ look then ~   
~~ Fine ruin all my fun aibou ~~ Yugi smiled because he could tell by the tone of Yami's voice that he was pouting.   
"Fine the Yami you may have the seat in between Shaolin and Yugi." Mr. East said and Yami went and sat down as the teacher did the attendance.   
\ Shaolin your name was just called. \   
"I'm here." She said. \\ Thanks Yami. \\   
\ No problem. \   
The day went by with no major problems. Yami helped Shaolin with her work and Yugi help Yami sometimes. By lunch Yami had a major headache from trying to keep his work in Japanese instead of Egyptian.   
"Aibou how many periods are left?" He asked as the trio sat down in the cafeteria to have lunch.   
"1 and that is history." Yugi replied.   
"Good." After lunch was done they head to History.   
"Ok class for the next few weeks we're going to be studying Ancient Egypt. I'll even be teaching you some Egyptian." Miss. Lee said. Yugi looked over at Yami who was telling Shaolin what had been said. He had a small smile. _Oh no. _ Yugi thought. "Ok first I'm going to teach you to spell your name in Ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics." Miss. Lee said as she handed out paper to everyone.   
\ Ok Shaolin this is a piece of paper in front of you and the teacher is going to tech us who to spell our name in hieroglyphics but I think you already know who to do that. \   
\\ Of course. \\ Before the teacher could say anything Yami and Shaolin picked up their pencils and expertly wrote out their names with a flare that only the Ancient Egyptian Royalty could do. Miss. Lee walked over and saw that Yami and Shaolin were already done.   
"Yami and Shaolin what is the meaning of this?" She asked.   
"You see before I moved here I lived in Egypt." Shaolin said.   
"Oh I see and you Yami?"   
"I learned the langue awhile ago."   
"Ok then." Before she could say anything else the end of day bell went. When the left the building they saw Bakura waiting for them.   
/ Hey Shaolin. /   
// Hello Bakura. // As Bakura walked Shaolin home, Yami walked with Yugi.   
"You know what aibou."   
"What Yami?"   
"I think I'm going to like school."   
"Just don't correct everything the teacher says if it is wrong."   
"Fine aibou I won't" By that time they had reached home.   
"Promise?"   
"Promise."   
************************************************************************   
Me: I better stop there the liquid pain killer I took earlier is kicking in. 

Yami: Cool we're learning about Egypt in school. 

Me: Yeah. Umm Yami? 

Yami: Yes?? 

Me: Would you end the chapter? 

Yami: OK *looks over at me and sees that I've fallen asleep.* Read and review please. 


	16. She's back

Bakura: *Looks at the bed ridden me* YOU LEFT ME OUT OF THE LAST CHAPTER!!!! 

Me: *covers ears* stop screaming will ya? 

Bakura: *gives death glare* Fine. Why did you leave me outta the last chapter? 

Yami: *comes in with my medicine* because your loud, noisy, a baka and annoying. *hands me the medicine* 

Me: *backs away from the medicine* I ain't gunna take it. 

Bakura: What do ya mean I'm loud, noisy, a baka and annoying? 

Yami: *forces me to take the medicine* Well it's true. 

Ryou: *pops outta no where* I agree with Yami. 

Me: *face turns green* YUCK! 

Bakura: Where the hell did you come from? 

Ryou: *shrugs* I dunno. 

Yami: Just start the chapter before T.G.A.G is knocked out by the pain killer. 

Yugi: *pops outta no where* I'LL DO IT!!! 

Yami: Aibou where did you come from. 

Yugi: *smiles sweetly* I dunno but T.G.A.G doesn't YGO but she does own Amzahi, Shaolin, and the soulless Iyaka and Reonno. Why do you keep saying them if they aren't in these chapters? 

Me: Because I still own them. 

Yugi: Ok. On with chappy 16.   
************************************************************************   
(A/N I'm skipping all classes and going straight to History.) The next day in history the teacher started to teach the class about Ancient Egypt. Shaolin was getting along fairly well with Yami's help until the Miss. Lee started to talk about the Pharaoh.   
"It was said that the Pharaoh Yu-Gi-Oh was mean and cruel man."   
\ I was not! \   
\\ What? \\   
\ Miss. Lee just said that I was a mean and cruel man when I was Pharaoh \   
\\ You were not mean and cruel \\ Yami by now was fuming and Yugi could feel this through their link.   
"Excuse me Miss. Lee but Yu-Gi-Oh wasn't a mean and cruel Pharaoh." Yami said. The class looked at him wide-eyed. Miss. Lee looked shocked.   
"Yes Yu-Gi-Oh was kind and very nice." Shaolin added.   
"And how would you prove this?" Miss. Lee said with a cold look on her face.   
\ Damn it. \   
\\ What? \\   
\ She wants proof and we can't tell her we're Ancient Egyptians. \   
\\ I know. \\   
/ Hey Shaolin what's wrong? / Bakura's voice suddenly joined the conversation in Shaolin's head.   
// Well me and Yami just got ourselves in a big mess //   
/ Huh? How? /   
// Well we're sitting in class and the teacher, Miss. Lee, said that when Yami was Pharaoh he was a cruel and mean man so we told her he wasn't and now she wants proof //   
\ Shaolin are you there? \   
\\ Yeah Yami. I'm talking to Bakura. \\   
\ Ok then \   
/ Well you can't tell her you're Ancient Egyptians. /   
// I know that //   
"Excuse Yami and Shaolin but I'm waiting for proof." Miss. Lee said.   
~ So Yami how are you gunna get yourselves outta this one? ~   
~~ I don't know aibou ~~   
Before Shaolin or Yami could do anything the outside wall (A/N- you know that wall that normally has a window) of the classroom blew apart. Yami pulled Yugi out of the way and Bakura came out of the ring and pulled Shaolin into a protective embrace.   
"Bakura?" Shaolin asked as she breathed in the familiar scent and leaned forward.   
/Yes my love I'm here. / Bakura told her and wrapped his arms more tightly around her protecting her from the falling debris and the dust.   
"Ah so we finally found the Pharaoh, and his sister. Oh look her tomb robber boyfriend is here too." A familiar voice said through the dust screen. The class and Miss. Lee were shocked.   
"I'm sorry miss but there is no Pharaoh here." Some kid piped up.   
"Yeah right and I'm really the Pharaoh. Yu-Gi-Oh and Shaolon I know you're here. Stand up and maybe we won't hurt anyone."   
/ Shaolin what are you gunna do? /   
// Huh what do you mean I didn't hear anything. //   
\ Shaolin somehow Iyaka and Reonno got out of the Shadow Realm and they want us to stand up or they'll start hurting people\   
\\ I don't want them to do that \\   
// Bakura I'm gunna stand up. Let me go //   
/ No I won't lose you again. /   
// You'll never lose me my love // Shaolin told him and kiss him gently before standing up. She waved her hand and the dust screen settled. Bakura and Yami were surprised.   
\ Shaolin I didn't know that you could do magic \   
\\ Well Amzahi taught me a few things. \\   
\Cool.\   
// Bakura? //   
/ Yes? /   
// I'm gunna talk to her I want you to repeat everything she says for me //   
/ Ok. You might wanna turn slightly to your left then so you can face her / Shaolin moved.   
"Iyaka I don't know how you got out of the Shadow Realm but I won't let you hurt these innocent people." She said. As she spoke her fair features darkened. The class gasped. Amzahi burst into the room.   
*Shaolin I know you can here me back off you can't fight her. You can't hear or see right*   
** I don't care **   
*Please Shaolin*   
**NO! **   
*Fine Shaolon if you must at least let me help*   
**Fine if you must**   
Yami looked at Shaolin and he also stood up.   
"Be careful Yami." Yugi whispered.   
"I will aibou." Yami whispered back then he raised his voice. "What do you want Iyaka?" His features also darkening and air of great power surrounding the two.   
"I want what I wanted before. Revenge."   
************************************************************************   
Me: Yeah I know this chapter was kinda short. Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. *bows deeply to her readers* 

Yami: Now you're sick. 

Me: Yeah. And since I left Bakura outta the last chapter he can end this one. 

Bakura: Fine. Read and Review please and tell T.G.A.G to get rid of the baka of a 'Pharaoh' 

Yami: *punches Bakura then turn into and anime style dust ball* 

Me: *anime sweat drop* Oh well. Read and review 


	17. 2 weeks

Bakura: Man it is getting crowded in here now that our aibous are here too. 

Yami: *looks around* Yeah it is. 

Ryou & Yugi: *sitting on bed* Hey where's T.G.A.G? 

Me: *comes hobbling in a crutches* Right here and Bakura next time you use my kitchen please clean up your mess. 

Bakura: Fine. _Next_ time I will. 

Me: *looks around* It's getting crowded in here. 

Everyone: WE KNOW!!! 

Me: Then let's move. Since no ones here we get the living room all to ourselves. 

Everyone: *runs outta the room* 

Me: Hey wait for me! *starts hobbling* 

Bakura: *comes back* If I carry you can I introduce the chapter??? 

Me: Ok no problem and you can end it too. 

Bakura: YAY *picks me up and carries me to the living room and places me in front of the computer* 

Me: Thank you Bakura. 

Bakura: Your welcome and now T.G.A.G will like to say thanks to all her reviewers and no she doesn't YGO but Amzahi, Shaolin, Iyaka and Reonno are hers. 

Yami: How exactly did those two come back? 

Me: I'm not telling. 

Yami: *starts grumbling* 

Yugi & Ryou: We're hungry. 

Me: Food is in the kitchen. Don't forget to clean up your mess. 

Yugi & Ryou: We won't *heads to kitchen* 

Bakura: On with the chapter.   
************************************************************************   
"Why do you want revenge on Yami and Shaolin?" Someone in the class asked.   
"Yami and Shaolin? Oh the Pharaoh and Shaolon. They know why I want my revenge but if you must know the reason I want my revenge is because if Shaolon wasn't born the maybe Bakura would have paid attention to me." Iyaka said. Bakura stood up quickly.   
"Even if Shaolin wasn't born, thank Ra she was though, I would NEVER pay attention to you." Bakura hissed at her. The class started to get confused.   
"Iyaka when will you learn Bakura will never and won't ever love you." Shaolin yelled at her after Bakura told her what Iyaka had said.   
"Then I'll just have to destroy you both." Iyaka said flatly and blast them against the wall. The class was getting confused. One girl reached over and tugged on Amzahi's sleeve. She had managed to moved Yugi, Ryou and Yami out of the way of the blast.   
"What?"   
"What is going on?"   
"Oh well umm...the girl over there is in love with the guy over there but he loves her." Amzahi told her.   
"Oh. Ok then." The girl said even more confused.   
"Come on Shaolon fight back." Iyaka taunted while punching Shaolin in the face. Her nose was broken again and there was blood running down her face.   
"LET HER GO!" Bakura shouted and punched Iyaka sending stumbling backwards. Shaolin hit the floor with a dull thump. She got up but swayed on her feet. Bakura ran to her side and put a protective arm around her waist.   
/ Are you ok Shaolin? /   
// I think so // her answer came back haltingly and breathy. _Oh no something has got to be wrong. _ He thought. He guided her over to where the class was hiding behind a pile of desks.   
"Hey Yami." Bakura whispered as he made Shaolin sit down.   
"Yeah what is it Bakura." Yami whispered back.   
"I think Iyaka hit her one too many times in the head again." He told him. Yami looked over at Shaolin who was holding her head. _Oww my head it hurts so bad, why does she hate me so? __ she thought while cradling her head. __Where am I anyways? _   
\\ Yami? \\   
\Yes Shaolin? \ He also noticed the halting and breathiness of Shaolin's question   
\\Where am I? \\   
\Your with me and Yugi behind some desks hiding from Iyaka. \   
\\ Why am I here for? \\   
\Because right now Iyaka is too strong for us to fight. \   
\\ Ok then.\\ Amzahi stood up and faced Iyaka.   
"You want Shaolon to fight back right?" She asked.   
"Of course I would then I would enjoy beating her even more."   
"Then give us time to prepare."   
"Fine I'll give you 2 weeks." Iyaka said then she disappeared in a puff of smoke.   
************************************************************************   
Me: Yeah I know this chapter was kinda short. Gomen nasai for not updating sooner. Please forgive me. *bows very deeply to her readers* Bakura if you don't mine. 

Bakura: Fine. Read and Review please and tell T.G.A.G to get rid of the baka of a 'Pharaoh' 

Yami: *punches Bakura then turn into and anime style dust ball* 

Me: *anime sweat drop* Oh well. Read and review 


	18. She's Ok

Me: Oh lookie at all the reviews. Oh and to K8DGR81 I'd never get rid of Yami. I'm obsessed with him too. And I mean **OBSESSED! **

Bakura: Who is Ra's name reads your stuff? 

Ryou: *whacks Bakura in the back of the head.* Her reviewers of course. 

Bakura: *glares at Ryou.* Did you just hit me? 

Ryou: *hides behind me* Eep! Ummm no... 

Me: Don't touch him! 

Bakura: *glares at everyone* Humph I'm leaving. 

Yami: Bye and don't come back! 

Yugi: Yami that wasn't very nice. 

Yami: *grins evilly* I know. 

Me: Someone start the chapter before people start fighting. 

Ryou: Thanks to all of T.G.A.G's reviewers you guys are the best. She also doesn't own YGO but Iyaka, Reonno, Shaolin and Amzahi are hers. 

Me: Thanks Ryou on with--- 

Yugi: Chappy 18.   
************************************************************************   
"Hey Amzahi what happened?" Yugi asked while Yami checked him for any injuries. Just then Yami brushed over a ticklish spot on Yugi's back and sent the boy into a fit of giggles, Yami smiled at the squirming boy. Bakura was also checking over his aibou along with Shaolin. She was still cradling her head. After making sure Ryou and Shaolin weren't hurt TOO badly Bakura helped her to her feet and turned to Amzahi to hear what she had to say.   
"Well Iyaka gave us two weeks to prepare for the fight." Amzahi told them. Just then they heard a dull thump and turned to see Shaolin slumped on the floor. Bakura ran to his loves side and picked up her limp body. Her hair was matted with blood, her nose was broken again, she had a black eye and her shirt was completely stained with blood. "Let's get back to the Game Shop and take care of Shaolin." Yami nodded and led the way.   
"I'm sorry Miss. Lee about the mess and I probably won't be in for the next 2 weeks." Yugi apologized and winced as he saw all the damage.   
"Yes we're very sorry." Ryou agreed, just then Yami came back in.   
"Come on aibou. I thought that Iyaka got you. Don't do that to me." He said and grabbed Yugi by the hand. "Come on Ryou, Bakura is worried about you too." The three left the classroom and met up with Bakura, Shaolin and Amzahi and the end of the hall. They then left for the Game Shop. It didn't take them long to get there because they were walking very fast. Once there Bakura and Yami took Shaolin up to the bathroom to get her cleaned up. First Yami filled the sink with warm water and grabbed the first-aid kit. Bakura carefully wiped down Shaolin's head and face. He then gently wrapped her head in a bandage. He then removed her shirt (Get your mind outta the gutters) and tossed the bloody piece of cloth away. He then wiped off the blood being carefully not to press against the broken ribs. He then wrapped her chest in a bandage. She involuntarily whimpered at the pressure. Bakura frowned slightly and removed his own shirt and place it on Shaolin. Bakura then carried the bandaged up Shaolin back down stairs. Yami cleaned up the mess of blood that was left by Shaolin then he also headed downstairs. Bakura had placed the unconscious Shaolin on the couch, which Yugi, Ryou and Amzahi had covered in an old blanket. Yugi then went to the kitchen to fix everyone something to eat. Yami followed him into the kitchen and helped him fix some sandwiches for the others. Through their link Yami felt that Yugi was upset.   
~~ What's wrong aibou? ~~   
~ Nothing Yami. ~   
~~ Yes there is. How can I help if you won't tell me what's wrong. ~~   
~ I guess your right Yami. ~   
~~ So what's wrong? ~~   
~ It just seems like I can't seem to help Shaolin even though I really want to. ~   
~~ I know how you feel. ~~   
~ What do you mean? ~   
~~ Well you see even though I'm Shaolin's brother I can't do a damn thing to protect her from Iyaka. It is very frustrating. ~~   
~ I didn't know that. ~   
~~ So don't feel bad the only thing we can do now is give Bakura and Shaolin all of our support. Just think of how Ryou feels. Bakura could get killed. ~~   
~ I never thought of that. ~   
~~ So you see aibou this is affecting everyone but in a different way. ~~ Yugi gave Yami a hug.   
"Thanks Yami that makes me feel better." He said. Yami returned the hug.   
"I'm glad I could help you aibou." Yami said and help Yugi carry the sandwiches to the living room. Unknown to anyone Shaolin had regained consciousness and the normal dull, inaudible noise that normally reaches her ears was replaced by loud, audible sounds. It was like someone grabbed the volume knobs inside her head and turned them up all the way. She could hear perfectly clear what people were saying.   
"Do you think two weeks will be enough time?" Yugi asked.   
"I don't know Yugi. I really don't know." Amzahi replied. Shaolin struggled to sit up and opened her eyes. She was shocked instead of blurry, blobby shapes everything was crystal clear. She could see normally again.   
"What in Ra's name?" She said. Everyone turned to look at her.   
"What is it Shaolin?" Ryou asked before he remembered that Shaolin probably couldn't hear him.   
"I...I...I can see again and hear." She said shakily. Everyone was shocked. Bakura went to her side. She turned and looked into his deep, dark chocolate colored eyes. She had missed looking into those eyes. "Now that's a sight for sore eyes." She whispered.   
"Can you really see me?" Bakura asked gently.   
"Yes I can." She replied just as gently. Bakura then threw his arms around her and hugged her. Even though Bakura was crushing her broken ribs she didn't care she was Bakura's arms again and that was all that mattered. "Bakura-chan (Ok if this is wrong someone please correct me) is 2 weeks long enough for what?" She asked still wrapped up in his arms.   
"To prepare for the fight with Iyaka." He replied.   
************************************************************************   
Me: Hopefully this chapter is longer then the other one. 

Bakura: *comes back in* What sappiness. 

Me: Just be happy I gave Shaolin back her hearing and eye sight. I could always kill her off. 

Bakura: NNNOOOO! 

Yami: *laughing* 

Bakura: Shut up. 

Yami: Nope way. *still laughing.* 

Yugi & Ryou: *anime sweat drop* Oh boy. 

Me: Someone just end this chapter already. 

Yugi & Ryou: Read and Review please. 


	19. I won't do it

Me: No long beginning today. 

Yami: Why not? 

Me: I don't feel like it. Just do the disclaimer. 

Yugi: Thankies to all the great people that reviewed. T.G.A.G don't own YGO but Iyaka, Amzahi and Shaolin are hers.   
************************************************************************   
"2 weeks should be enough if Shaolin taps into her entire power." Amzahi told them.   
"I'm not going to do it." Shaolin whispered. "Never again."   
"Shaolin what's wrong?" Yugi asked gently.   
"You see if Shaolin here would just use her full power Iyaka wouldn't stand a chance." Amzahi said. Everyone turned and stared at Shaolin, who was shaking her head violently.   
"NO! NO! NO! I WON'T DO IT!" She cried. Bakura sat on the couch beside her and pulled her onto his lap. She buried her head into his chest and cried. Bakura gently rubbed her back soothingly. Sobs racking through her frail body.   
"Sh it's ok love. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Bakura told her gently, kissing the top of her head. Shaolin looked up, two crystalline streaks of tears running down her face.   
"You mean that?"   
"Of course I do. I love you and I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to." Bakura said gently, wiping the tears off his love's face.   
"Why don't we get some sleep? We've got a big day tomorrow." Amzahi said. Yugi yawned and nodded. Yami picked up the half sleeping boy and carried him to his room, then went back downstairs.   
"I'll sleep on the floor again. I think Shaolin needs a bed more then I do." Ryou said as he headed upstairs. Bakura gathered up his angel, who had cried herself to sleep, and followed his aibou up the stairs and gently place her on Yami's bed. He smiled down at her and brushed aside a stray curl off her face.   
"Sleep tight love." He whispered to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. The he and Yami went to their soul rooms to get some rest. Soon everyone was sleeping peacefully.   
************************************************************************   
Me: Sorry but another short chapter next one will be longer I promise. I wonder if I should Bakura kiss Shaolin on the lips. 

Bakura: *grumbling about something* 

Me: Ok Bakura what are you grumbling about now? 

Bakura: I want you to do a chapter where I take Shaolin out on a date. 

Me: Well if someone reviews and agrees that I should write a chapter like that I'll do one. 

Bakura: Someone please agree with me. 

Yami: Shut up. 

Ryou: Read and review please. 


	20. The Date and Kiss

Me: Bakura get your butt in here NOW! 

Bakura: *grumbling.* what do YOU want? 

Me: Well your gunna be a very happy spirit. 

Bakura: *is confused.* What do you mean? 

Me: Well I go some reviews agreeing with you. 

Bakura: NANI???? 

Me: That's right in this chapter you gunna be taking Shaolin on a date. And maybe more... *grins evilly* 

Bakura: *does his happy dance.* I get to take Shaolin on a date. 

Me: *anime sweat drop* Oh boy what did I get myself into. 

Bakura: Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. You guys are great and T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Shaolin, Amzahi and Iyaka are hers. And now ON WITH THE CHAPTER! 

Me: Oh ya IMPORTANT READ THIS OR THIS CHAPTER WON'T MAKE SENSE. THIS CHAPTER IS IN BAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW ONLY!   
************************************************************************   
I woke up early the next morning and quietly came out of my soul. I quietly made my way across the room to the door. I paused at the door to look at my sleeping angel then I headed downstairs. I've had been over to the Turtle Game Shop with Ryou enough times to know where everything was. I decided to turn on the percolator for some coffee and then got the morning paper from the living room. I then went back to the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee and read the morning paper. Just then Yami walked in and poured himself a cup of coffee. Yami looked over at me, while I was reading the paper. That was when Yami saw something. _It seems think Shaolin could use some time alone with Bakura. _ He thought.   
"Hey Bakura." Yami said.   
"What?" came my replied from behind the paper.   
"Take a look at the front page." Yami said. I looked at the front page and an idea came to him.   
_There's a fair in town for the week. Maybe I should take Shaolin. _ I wondered. "I think you should take her. I think she wound enjoy spending the entire day with you." Yami said. _Think of Shaolin. You're doing this for Shaolin. _ He thought.   
"You mean like on a date?" I said wide eyed. Yami nodded. My eyes kinda glazed over. _An entire day with Shaolin. _ I thought. _That would be heavenly. _ Just then Shaolin came in. She too had a cup of coffee. The glazed look left my eyes as I look into Shaolin's eyes. "Shaolin?"   
"Yes Bakura?" She asked in her sweet voice that sent shivers up my spine. I don't know why but every time Shaolin said my name I melted to a pile of goo.   
"Would you like...to umm...spend...the...umm...entire day with me?" I stammered. What if she said no. What would I do?   
"Only you and me?" I nodded. "The entire day?" I nodded again. "Like a date." I nodded yet again. "I would love to Bakura." She replied. "But we need to go to my house so I can change." I nodded again even though she looked absolutely adorable in my shirt. Just then Ryou and the 'pharaoh's' brat walked in. Shaolin was starting to standing up and I was already standing. More like walking on air. I was going to get to spend the entire day with the most gorgeous girl in the entire universe. I helped Shaolin into her coat.   
"Where are Shaolin and Bakura going?" Yugi asked.   
"Well those two are gunna be spending the entire day together alone." Yami told him.   
^ Are you taking her to the fair? ^   
^^ Yeah. I was planning on it. ^^   
^ Ok then. Take care. ^ was the last thing my aibou said before I closed the door. We made our way quickly to Shaolin's house. I waited downstairs while she went upstairs to change. After hearing a few thumps and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor Shaolin came back downstairs. My heart nearly stopped. She was gorgeous. She was wearing a knee length, pale blue, pleated skirt, a loose, pale blue, sleeveless shirt; a dark blue ribbon was tied around her neck with the bow under her chin that brought out her pale skin. She left her hair hanging down her back in soft fiery red curls. To finish the outfit off she was wearing a pair of white, leather boots that stopped just below her skirt.   
"How do I look?" She asked as she turned in a slow circle. A soft crimson color crept into her cheeks.   
"Wow I didn't think it was possible for you to look even more gorgeous but...wow." I said softly. I was rewarded with Shaolin's light, and airy laugh as we headed put the door. Even though it was winter the day was fairly warm so we didn't need our coats. The next stop was at mine and Ryou's house. I told Shaolin to wait downstairs while I went to change. Once in my room I pulled on a black, silk button up shirt. _Mental note thank Ryou for buying me this shirt. _ I thought to myself. I then pulled on a pair of black leather pants. It wasn't my fault that the pants were leather it was that entire 'pharaoh's' aibou's fault. He and Ryou got me a pair of leather pants for my birthday. After pulling on my black boots I headed out the bedroom door. I caught my reflection in a mirror. _I don't look too bad. _ I though. All the black had brought out the darkness of my eyes and the whiteness of my hair. I headed back downstairs.   
"I hope Bakura doesn't get too jealous that I'm going out on a date with you." A voice chimed behind me. I turned and met Shaolin's golden purple eyes. "Shall we go?" I nodded and she slipped her arm through mine and we headed out the door. Since neither of us had had breakfast we decided to dine at a little out door café that I knew about. To get there we had to walk through the park. People were staring at us but I didn't care. _That's right. All you guys can do is stare, because I'm out on a date with a goddess. _ I thought. Shaolin was leaning on my arm. We made it to the café. After finding a table for two we sat down. A waiter came up with 2 menus with he handed us and left. After looking over the menu I decided to have a coffee and a chicken sandwich. Shaolin decided to have Darjeeling tea and a salad. After the waiter took our orders and brought us our meals we ate in silences just enjoying each other's company.   
"What do you have planed for today Bakura-chan?" Shaolin asked lightly.   
"Well I thought that after we're done here we could go to that new ice- cream place at the mall."   
"That sounds nice. Do you think we could do some shopping? I need some new clothes." She asked. I nodded and a smile lit up Shaolin's angelic features. It didn't take us long to finish our meals. I paid the bill and we left. We took our time going to the mall. The day was going perfect until Tom and Jan (A/N the two boys that are always bugging Shaolin) ran into us.   
"Hey babe, where are you going all dressed up?" Tom asked as he walked up to MY Shaolin.   
"I happen to out on a date." She said coldly, backing up into my chest. I nearly melted at the touch of her through my shirt.   
"Oh well how about you drop him and join us for ice-cream." Jan said and tried to put his arm around my angel. That was went I stepped in.   
"Remove your arm from Shaolin before I remove it for you." I hissed.   
"No I don't think I will." Jan said and tried to kiss her. That was when I lost it. My fist connected with Jan's nose. I heard and felt it break. Jan hit the ground moaning and Tom took off. Shaolin brushed some dust off her skirt and slipped her arm back around mine.   
"Come on Bakura-chan let's go get some ice-cream. Let's not let these morons ruin our day together." She said. We continued our way to the mall. It was packed and we had to weave through the crowd to reach the ice-cream place. It was really crowded. Someone was pressing against Shaolin's broken ribs. Even though they had practically healed I knew that they still hurt her a little. I slipped my arms around her waist and rested my head on her shoulder. I let her sweet scent of roses and lilacs wash over me.   
"How about we get your shopping done first Angel?" I whispered into her ear. Shaolin giggled slightly and I was in heaven.   
"Sure and hopefully by the time we come back we can actually get to the counter." She replied. We made our way over to the clothing department store with Shaolin still wrapped in my arms. When we got there Shaolin untangled herself from me and ran off. I smiled and took off after her. I found her a few minutes later looking at some pants.   
"So you left me for pants?" I mocked pouted. Shaolin turned from the pants and laughed.   
"That's right. I'm leaving you for pants." She laughed. I pouted some more and Shaolin threw her arms around my neck. "I could never leave you my Bakura-chan." I kissed the top of her head and she let me go. "But I do need some new pants. What do you think of these?" She asked and held up a pair of dark blue jeans.   
"I dunno try them on first." I said. She went into one of those changing rooms and a few minutes later she came back out clad in the jeans. They were form fitting and the top and flared out at the bottom. My eyes went wide. "So should I get them?" She asked. I nodded. After a few more pairs of pants and a couple of new shirts to go with them we headed back to the ice-cream place. I was carrying the shopping bags in one hand and my other arm was wrapped around Shaolin's waist.   
"I guess you were right Angel." I said as we entered the crowd less ice- cream place. We ordered our ice-cream. Shaolin got strawberry and I got chocolate. We left the mall enjoying our ice-cream. By then it was around noon.   
"So what now Bakura-chan?" My Angel asked me.   
"Well I thought that since the fair was in town that we'd go." I smiled Shaolin dropped her ice-cream on the ground and gave me another hug.   
"Oh Bakura-chan I'd love to go to the fair. I've never been to one." I grabbed Shaolin's hand and pulled her gently along.   
"Then let's go. It isn't that far from here." I told her. Another smile lit up her features again as we ran to the fair. "So what would you like to do?" I asked the angel on my arm when we got to the fair. Shaolin looked around.   
"Well could we play some games?" She asked sweetly.   
"Sure is there anything you want?" She pointed to a booth with a Change of Heart plushie. We went over to the booth. It was one of those pop the balloons game. I paid to play the game. I got 3 darts to try and pop the balloons. I picked up 1 dart, took aim and popped the balloon. I picked up a 2nd dart, took aim and popped another balloon. The 3rd dart went the same.   
"What prize do you want?" The man at the booth asked and I pointed to the Change of Heart plushie. The man handed it to me and I gave it to Shaolin.   
"You know what Bakura-chan." She said as she hugged the plushie close.   
"What?" I asked.   
"Well this plushie is kinda like you."   
"I guess your right." I said. Shaolin pulled me in the direction of the haunted house. Once inside Shaolin clung to my arm not that I minded. Quite the opposite really. After having Shaolin convince me not to destroy the haunted house we headed to the Farris wheel. As the ride slowly went around Shaolin place her head on my shoulder. It was just starting to get dark and the ride stopped with us at the top. The night was starting to get cool and it brought a touch of crimson to my Angel's other wise pale cheeks. I lost myself staring into her golden purple eyes. We both leaned forward until we were centimeters apart. I was in shear heaven. Suddenly the ride moved again and Shaolin was pitched forward. I managed catch her before she fell over the railing. We left the fair since it was getting dark out. It was a pleasant walk back to the Turtle Game Shop. We stopped in front of the door.   
"Bakura-chan?" My Angel said sweetly. Shivers went up my spine.   
"Yes Angel?" I answered. I had to lean forward to hear her. Suddenly we were inches apart again and my eyes were half closed. Shaolin's sweet breath was warm on my lips. Shaolin put her arms around my neck and leaned forward and gently pressed her mouth against mine. I slid my arms around her waist and leaned into the kiss more. It seemed like an eternity before we separated. Shaolin's sweet taste lingered on my lips. I looked at my Angel. Her cheeks were flushed.   
"Bakura-chan...I..." That was a far as she got before I stole another kiss from her lips. Unknowingly to us we were being watched. From the kitchen window Yami and Amzahi were watching the entire thing.   
"I wondered when they we finally going to have a decent kiss." Amzahi told Yami.   
"I know. I could tell the Shaolin wanted to." Yami agreed. Just then we came in from outside. We were both smiling. I was walking on air.   
"So how was the date?" Yami asked form the kitchen.   
"Heavenly." Shaolin replied as she headed upstairs. I then went to my soul room and replayed the kiss over in my head.   
************************************************************************   
Me: Ok this chapter was longer then the last. 

Bakura: I kissed Shaolin. 

Me: Yes you did. I hope it didn't suck to much. I can't really write the romantic stuff. 

Yami: Mushy. *makes a funny face* 

Yugi: Stop it Yami. Read and review and tell T.G.A.G how she did. 


	21. Getting Ready

Me: Lookie at all the reviews *faints on the floor* 

Bakura: Oh Ra now who is going to start the chapter. 

Ryou and Yugi: WE WILL! WE WILL! 

Yami: *covers ears* Ok then start it all ready. 

Ryou and Yugi: The passed out T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Iyaka and Shaolin are hers. Oh and all the reviewers are awesome people and we're back to normal POV. 

Bakura: *kicks me a little*   
************************************************************************   
Ryou woke up the next morning to see Bakura asleep beside Shaolin's bed. His head was resting on the side of the bed using his arms as a pillow. Shaolin was clutching her plushie close to her. Ryou headed out the door but kick the doorframe.   
"OW MY BLOODY FOOT!" Ryou yelled as he hopped around the room. Bakura lifted his head from the bed just in time to see Ryou trip over his sleeping bag and fall on the bed that Shaolin was sleeping in.   
"AH!" She shrieked as Ryou fell on the bed bouncing her out over the side. Bakura caught her in his lap. Yugi sat up half awake.   
"I don't wanna go to camp grandpa." He mumbled. Yami came out of his soul room to see what all the noise was about and tried no to laugh. Ryou was sprawled out on the bed holding his foot, Shaolin was on Bakura's lap and Yugi had fallen back asleep half on and half off the bed. Amzahi came in from Sugoroku's room where she was sleeping.   
"So I take it everyone is awake?" She asked at that moment Yugi fell out of the bed with a dull thump as his head hit the floor.   
"Ok I'm awake now." He said as he sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Let's head downstairs."   
"1 second there aibou." Yami said and before Yugi could move Yami was behind him checking his head. Yugi rolled his eyes and everyone started giggling.   
"Ok your fine." Yami finally said.   
"Thank you mom." Yugi teased as he headed out the door. Yami took off after him followed by Ryou, Amzahi and Bakura who was carrying Shaolin. Once in the living room Bakura sat her on the couch.   
"Ok now Shaolin I know you really don't wanna tell us but we need to know why you won't use you powers." Yami said. Shaolin's eyes went to the floor.   
"Well you see back home one time 'he' made me challenge one of his friends to a shadow game. Well I happen to be a great player." Yami nodded. "Well eventually I beat the guy and then..." She broke down crying.   
"I remember that day. I think I know what happened. Did father make you seal his soul away for losing?" Yami asked. Shaolin nodded. "So that is why."   
"No that's not all. I can't always control my power when I get mad and people always get hurt." She said. Just then the doorbell rang.   
"I'll be right back." Yugi said and went to answer the door to find Kaiba standing there. "Hello Kaiba."   
"I'm here to collect the new duel monster cards your grandfather was suppose to order for me." He said coldly. Yugi moved aside to let Kaiba in and led him to the living room where everyone was. Kaiba was slightly shocked as he saw that Bakura had pulled Shaolin back on his lap.   
"Wait right here and I'll go get your cards." Yugi said as he headed to a store room that he and his grandpa used to hold extra cards.   
"Bakura-chan stop it." Shaolin giggled as Bakura kissed the back of her neck.   
"Why should I?" He asked as he kissed her neck again. "Besides you taste good."   
"You should stop because we have company." Ryou said flatly. Bakura kissed Shaolin's neck one more time.   
"Fine." He pouted. Shaolin leaned back tell her head was resting on Bakura's should.   
"I'll make it up later." She whispered. Bakura smiled.   
"Here are your cards." Yugi said as he reentered the room and handed Kaiba his cards.   
"Good day." He said and left.   
"I don't like him." Yami said. Shaolin giggled.   
"I don't like him either."   
"Ok Shaolin I'm gunna ask you to do something." Amzahi suddenly said. Shaolin looked over at her.   
"What would that be?" She asked.   
"I want you to get mad and release you power. Maybe if you learn to control if in the next 2 weeks we'll be able to use it against Iyaka." Amzahi said.   
"You want me to get mad?" Shaolin said. Amzahi nodded.   
"Just remember how your parents treated you." Amzahi said.   
"They're not my parents." Shaolin hissed. As Amzahi continued to talk Shaolin got madder and madder. Here eyes darken to the color of blood. Yami and Bakura felt and could almost see the energy surrounding Shaolin as Amzahi continued to get her madder.   
"STOP IT!" Shaolin finally screamed and everything made of glass in the house shattered. Shaolin by that time was standing. Her eyes were almost black and she was breathing heavily. As she calmed down her eyes returned to the normal eye color. "I'm sorry." She whispered.   
"Don't be Shaolin. Look you got mad and no one got hurt. Sure all the windows are shattered but still no one got hurt." Yami said. Shaolin brightened up.   
"That I can fix." She said happily and waved her hand. Everything that was broken fixed itself.   
"See when you think about you can use your powers and even control them when you get mad." Amzahi said.   
"I guess your right. I'll just have to practice hard and maybe just maybe I'll be able to use my powers to their full extent." Shaolin said.   
"That's right Angel and we'll be right here behind you all the time." Bakura said as he stood up and slipped his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck just below the ear again. Yugi look at Ryou who rolled his eyes. Bakura was acting all mushy. Like a love sick puppy.   
"So Amzahi what should we do?" Yami asked the High Priestess.   
"Well first I think you should go back to Shaolin's house. There is more room there to work." She said. Yami nodded and everyone got their things. It didn't take them long to reach Shaolin's.   
"Before I do anything I'm gunna go change." Shaolin said as she headed upstairs. While Shaolin was gone Amzahi had Yami, Bakura, Yugi and Ryou help get ready to help Shaolin control her full power. When Shaolin came back downstairs she was wearing a pair of black jogging pants, a black sleeveless shirt and her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail. "Lets get to work." She said.   
"Ok but I think that Bakura should close his mouth first." Amzahi said. Everyone burst out laughing as they headed outside. Bakura started to frown but Shaolin walk over and kissed him.   
"I don't like when you pout Bakura-chan." She said after the kiss. _How could I pout with you around? _ he thought as he watched her angelic form head outside where Amzahi and the others were already waiting.   
"Ok let's get to work." Amzahi said and Shaolin nodded in agreement. She was ready to get use to her full power and pay Iyaka back for ever hurting her friends.   
************************************************************************   
Me: *still passed out* 

Bakura: Is she dead? 

Yami: We can only hope. 

Me: *sits up* Hey that wasn't very nice. 

Bakura and Yami: We know. 

Yugi: You two can be so immature. 

Yami: *raises and eyebrow.* As a pharaoh I'm never immature. Anyways read and review. 


	22. She did it

Me: Thankies for all the reviews. I'm so happy. *stares off into lala land* 

Yami: Ok she's lost it. 

Bakura: Did she ever have it? 

Yami: Good question. 

Bakura: ^_^ Thank you 

Yugi and Ryou: Be nice Yami. 

Bakura: Me? Be nice? 

Yami: Ok aibou anything you want. T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Amzahi, Shaolin and Iyaka are hers. Yugi: On with the fic 

Me: *still staring off in lala land*   
************************************************************************   
After a few hours of hard training Shaolin was almost able to control the full extent of her power.   
"Let's take a break." Amzahi said. Bakura went over and helped Shaolin to her feet from where she was sitting on the grass.   
"Yeah it looks like Shaolin is about to pass out. Either that or the lemonade Yami made is making her sick" Bakura said as he helped Shaolin to her feet.   
"Hey, that wasn't very nice Bakura." Shaolin giggled as she hit him over the head then she headed into the house to get some more lemonade. She plopped down on a chair and relaxed her muscles. Her body was begging for rest but Shaolin wasn't going to stop till she was the master of her powers.   
"It looks like Amzahi gave you a good work out." A small voice laughed behind her. Shaolin turned around to find Yugi standing behind her. His amethyst eyes bright and cheerful. Shaolin laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair.   
"I guess your right." She laughed, and then she stretched out her aching muscles.   
"Maybe you should call it a day." Another voice said and Ryou joined the two.   
"Not yet. I gotta try something." Shaolin said and stood up. She then headed back outside. Amzahi was waiting for her along with Yami and Bakura.   
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Yami asked. Shaolin nodded.   
"Yes Yami I'm positive. I would give us a huge advantage." She said. Bakura pulled a package out of his back pocket and walked over to Shaolin.   
"Here I got this for you while you were shopping the other day." He said and handed her the package while blushing. Shaolin opened it up and a duel monster card fell out into her hand. It was the Dark Magician Girl.   
"Bakura I've always wanted this card. How did you get it?" She asked amazed.   
"Well while you where shopping I headed to the card shop that just opened up there and while, they only had one Dark Magician Girl left and I knew that you always wanted one so I got it for you." Bakura said. Shaolin threw her arms around Bakura's neck and hugged him.   
"Thank you so much." She said and rewarded him with a kiss. Yami rolled his eyes. Yugi, who had just walked outside, was shocked. His eyes went wide.   
"Ok if you two are done being mushy I think that we should continue." Amzahi laughed. Shaolin and Bakura broke apart. Bakura blushed slightly.   
"Ok to summon the monster on the card you need to concentrate all your energy on bring the card to life. (A/N I don't know they would really summon the monster. Bakura: Well no duh. Me: Shut up. Bakura: *sticks tongue out.* Me: *rolls eyes* Yugi: Stop it.) You got that?" Yami asked. Shaolin nodded and concentrated on the card in her hand but her thoughts kept drifting back to Iyaka. _What if I'm not strong enough? Iyaka could really hurt or even kill my friends not to mention Bakura. I don't want anything bad to happen to them. _ She thought. She didn't notice the card in her hand starting to glow. _I'll never let anything happen to them even if it costs me my life. _ Shaolin's mind yelled at her. Just then there was a flash of light and a girl dress in blue and pink armor appeared. Yami's eyes went wide, Bakura was speechless and Amzahi couldn't believe it. None of them thought that Shaolin would be able to summon so quickly. Shaolin wasn't paying attention to anything that was going on around her until someone said something.   
"You called me Mistress?" The figure asked. Her voice was childish. Shaolin looked over in the direction of the voice and saw the figure.   
"Holy Ra! I did it! I can't believe I did it!" She cried happily. "I summon the Dark Magician Girl. I wonder?" She said and pulled out her deck. After thumbing through it she found what she was looking for. She concentrated and there was another flash of light and the Dark Magician was standing beside the Dark Magician (AKA DM) Girl. (AKA DMG).   
"If you can summon that easily Iyaka won't know what hit her." Yami smirk. An evil grin crossed Shaolin's lip and her eyes darken.   
"Exactly." She smirked. Amzahi leaned over to Yami.   
"I think that she's been spending too much time around Bakura. She's starting to take on his psycho personality." She whispered. Yami nodded. Yugi started to come outside.   
"Did Shaolin learn..?" He saw the 2 monsters. "That answers my question." He said and headed back inside.   
"Did you need us Mistress?" DM asked politely. Shaolin shock her head.   
"I'm sorry I was just testing my powers." She told them.   
"We understand." DMG said. "If you don't need us shall we leave?" Shaolin nodded and the DMG and DM disappeared. Shaolin's body had finally taken enough strain and it shut down. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. Bakura caught her up in his arms.   
"I think someone could use a nap." He said. Yami opened the sliding door for him and Bakura took Shaolin up to her room. Yami and Amzahi stayed in the living room.   
"Now that Shaolin can control her full power I think we have a good chance of beating Iyaka." Amzahi said.   
"I hope so. I hate to think of what would happen if we lost." Yami said, looking over at Yugi and Ryou who had curled up and sell asleep on the couch. Both were sleeping peacefully.   
"I don't think Shaolin would let anything happen to any of her friends." Amzahi replied.   
"I hope so."   
************************************************************************   
Me: *still in lala land* 

Bakura: Is she ever gunna come back to reality? 

Yami: Probably not. 

Me *looks over* Hey that wasn't very nice. 

Bakura and Yami: We know. 

Yugi: You two can be so immature. 

Yami: *raises and eyebrow.* As a pharaoh I'm never immature. Anyways read and review. 


	23. The Question

Me: I'M BACK!!!!! I'M NOT DEAD!!!!! 

Bakura: Ra help us. 

Me: Shut up. Sorry but my piece of crap computer crashed twice then a new anime has entered my life and I would like to introduce the newest member of my insane little world. INU YASHA!!!! *Inu Yasha comes in* 

Yugi: *Looks at Inu Yasha* Look at the cute puppy ears! 

Inu Yasha: Don't even think about touching them. 

Yami: And why do you have puppy ears? 

Me: Because he is a hanyou. 

Ryou: What's a hanyou? 

Inu Yasha: Feh never mind. 

Bakura: What kind of word it 'Feh'? 

Me: knock it off and do the disclaimer already. 

Bakura: Why me? 

Me: Because I said so. 

Bakura: Fine T.G.A.G does not own YGO or whatever anime that guy is from. 

Me: INU YASHA!!!!! 

Yugi: But Amzahi, Shaolin and Iyaka are hers. 

Inu Yasha: Feh *Sits on the floor and crosses his arms* 

Me: *rolls eyes* on with Chapter 23.   
***********************************************************************************************   
A refreshed Shaolin opened her eyes a couple of hours later. For a few moments she couldn't remember what had happened but when she saw her deck on her dresser she remembered. _ I did it. I summoned the DMG and the DM. Iyaka better watch out because this time I'm fighting back. _ she thought as she climbed out of her bed and headed downstairs. Downstairs she found everyone asleep. Yugi and Ryou were curled up on the couch; Bakura was leaning against the wall beside the stairs, Yami occupied one chair while Amzahi occupied the other. _ How kawaii. _ she thought as she stretched her aching muscles and headed to the kitchen. Once there she made herself a sandwich and grabbed a pop from the fridge and headed outside. She sat on the cool grass and went to take a bite from her sandwich but put it back down. As she grabbed her pop she noticed the thin red scar on her wrist and a sad smile crossed her features. _It's funny but I shouldn't even be here. My life should've ended days ago but yet here I am. Now I'm fighting for the lives of not only my friends but my love. _ She thought with a sad laugh. Unknowingly to her Bakura was watching her from the window in the living room.   
_ She looks so sad. I wonder what she is thinking about. _ He thought as he watched the women he loved sit on the grass. A light breeze blew her hair to the side and Shaolin stood up and left her untouched sandwich on the ground. Bakura noticed the sad expression that Shaolin's eyes held. She opened the door and found Bakura waiting for her.   
"Oh Bakura-chan gomen for waking you up." She apologized and shifted her gaze to the floor.   
"Its ok you didn't wake me. What's the matter?" He asked softly. Shaolin's gaze shifted upwards slightly. She was looking through her bangs that covered her face.   
"Nothings wrong." She lied. Bakura cupped her face gently in his hand and tilted it upwards till they were eye to eye.   
"Please Angel don't lie to me. I can tell something is bothering you and how can I help if you won't tell me." He said gently. Shaolin stared into Bakura's eyes. He was worried about her.   
"It's just that…" that was as far as she got before she threw herself into Bakura's arms and cried. "I don't know if I can do this. What if someone gets hurt because of me or worse what if you get hurt?" She cried. Bakura wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Don't worry about that. We all decided to do this together no matter the price." He told her as he stroked her hair. Yugi sat up on the couch and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.   
"Doush'tano? (What is the matter)" He asked sleepily as he stretched out and accidentally kicked Ryou in the head.   
"Nani? (what)" He mumbled and sat up. Yami cracked open one crimson eye and surveyed the scene before him.   
"Someone is upset." Amzahi said as she stretched her arms over her head. "Who is it?" Shaolin quickly wiped the tears from her face. Yami stood up for his chair.   
"I have a feeling that a certain someone is having second thoughts on letting her friends help her. Am I right?" He said to no one in particular. All eyes went to Shaolin, who was staring at the ground. Yugi and Ryou went over and gave Shaolin a hug.   
"We all agreed to help you and you can't change our minds." Yugi said. Suddenly Shaolin lost her balance and fell over with Bakura, Ryou and Yugi all on top of her. Everyone in the room started laughing.   
"Sure laugh at me and don't help me." Shaolin laughed, her voice muffled by the bodies on top of her. One by one Yugi, Ryou and Bakura got off of her. "Oh man I think my legs feel asleep." She moaned as she tried to get up but didn't succeed. Everyone laughed harder. Bakura put his hands around her waist and lifted her to her feet and into a kiss. Ryou and Yugi closed their eyes while Yami and Amzahi turned their heads.   
_Some things will never change. _ She thought. "Ok you two knock it off." She said. Shaolin stuck her tongue out at her and kissed Bakura again. Yami rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.   
"Oi Shaolin I think it is about time you went shopping." He said as he stuck his out the doorway. Bakura broke the kiss off and turned Shaolin around so her back was against his chest.   
"I'll go with you." He said and wrapped his arms tighter around Shaolin's waist.   
"Why don't we all go?" She said and untangled herself from Bakura's arms and headed upstairs "But first I need to change." She said. Bakura followed her and sat just outside her door and waited until she came out wearing pair of jeans and a white sweater with a puppy on it. She had pulled her hair into a braid that hung down her back. She grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him down the stairs. "Let's go." She said and headed outside followed by her friends. It was a pleasant walk to the store with everyone chatting happily.   
"What would you do if Bakura and Shaolin got married and had kids Yami?" Yugi suddenly said. Yami stopped dead in his tracks. Shaolin turned to him.   
"Yes dear brother, what would you do?" She wanted to know.   
"Wish you all the happiness in the world." Yami answered.   
"Oh Yami." She cried and hugged him. "Thank-you." Ryou and Yugi each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her along.   
"Does that mean if I asked Shaolin to marry me, you wouldn't mind?" Bakura asked as he watched Shaolin walking along with Yugi and Ryou and he couldn't help but imagine her with his kids.   
"No I wouldn't mind because I know how much she cares for you." Yami answered. A smile crept across Bakura's face.   
"Good." He said and ran after Shaolin. Yami just stared at him.   
_ Does that mean he is thinking of asking Shaolin to marry him? He better not. According to this time they aren't old enough. _ He thought. "Hey wait for me!" He yelled and ran after them. 

******************************************************   
Me: Ok Doush'tano means 'What is the matter' and sorry about the long wait. 

Bakura: Me marring Shaolin? That would be nice. 

Me: It might happen. 

Inu Yasha: Feh! Read and review. 


	24. Shopping

Me: I managed to type this chapter out in between stupid assignments. Since I gave all my guests *cough*captives*cough* the day off I'm all alone. Anywho I don't own YGO but the characters Shaolin, Amzahi and Iyaka are mine. I made them up. Oh and thankies a bunch for the reviews. I love hearing or reading should I say, what you guys think of my stories.   
***********************************************************************************************   
Yami caught up to his friends just as they entered the shopping mall. While Shaolin and Amzahi went to get a shopping cart Yami pulled Bakura aside.   
"So tell, tomb robber, are you thinking of asking my sister to marry you?" Yami wanted to know.   
"Nothing would make me happier then to have Shaolin as my wife but I already know that in this baka time we aren't old enough to get married." Bakura answered. 

The girls were having a similar conversation while Shaolin got a shopping cart.   
"So would you?" Amzahi asked Shaolin as they headed back to the boys.   
"Would I what?" Shaolin asked.   
"Would you marry Bakura." Shaolin's eyes went all starry.   
"If he asked I would but in this time we're considered too young." Shaolin answered as she pushed the cart. They passed Yugi and Ryou on the way back over. They had run off to look at the new duel monster cards. "Oi you two get over here." Shaolin said and waved her hand. Yugi and Ryou went over to her.   
"Did you see the new monsters? Grandpa won't be getting the new ones for about 2 more weeks. He made a late order this time by accident." Yugi said as he walked beside Shaolin.   
"It would cool to have some of those new cards." Ryou agreed. Shaolin thought for a moment.   
"Well if you two are good I'll get each of you a pack." She said. Yugi and Ryou looked at her.   
"You mean it?" They asked. She nodded. Both boys hugged her. "You're the best Shaolin." They yelled. Amzahi noticed how good Shaolin was at handling kids.   
_ She would make a great mom. _ She thought to herself. At that moment they met up with Bakura and Yami. "Did you miss us?" Amzahi teased. Shaolin laughed.   
"It seemed a lot longer to me." He whispered in her ear. She turned beet red.   
"Shall we get going?" Amzahi said.   
"Hai. Let's go." Yami said. Shaolin pushed the shopping cart with Yugi and Ryou on each side of her. Amzahi, Yami and Bakura walked behind them. Shaolin kept laughing as Yugi and Ryou put random treats in the cart and she had to keep taking them out. Just as they rounded the corner to go down the bread aisle someone rammed into them. The handle bar of the shopping cart caught Shaolin in the stomach area.   
"Itai." She wheezed, the breath knocked out of her.   
"Are you all right?" Ryou asked. Shaolin smiled weakly at him.   
"Hai I'm fine. Just got the wind knocked out of me that's all." She answered. Bakura and the others rounded the corner at that moment. Bakura was at Shaolin's side in a second.   
"Are you all right Angel?" He asked concerned. She nodded.   
"Watch were your going next time." A cold voice said. Yami looked over to see Kaiba.   
"Kaiba." He hissed.   
"Oh it's just you." He smirked, then he saw Shaolin hunched over her shopping cart, still slightly wheezing. "Are you ok Shaolin?" He asked.   
"No thanks to you." Bakura muttered. Shaolin nodded.   
"Hai I'm fine."   
"Good." Kaiba said and left. Shaolin straightened up.   
"Are we done yet?" Amzahi asked. Shaolin shook her head.   
"Iie. I still need milk and bread plus I promise to get these two a treat." She answered. Bakura removed her hands from the cart.   
"I'll finish the shopping you go get them their treat." He said. Yugi and Ryou cheered and grabbed Shaolin's hands and pulled her in the direction of the new monsters. A few minutes later everyone was outside. Bakura was holding the bags with the groceries and Yugi and Ryou had their new cards.   
"Ready to go home?" Yami asked. Everyone nodded. Shaolin went to take some of the bags but Bakura shook his head no.   
"I'm not having an Angel like you carrying grocery bags." He said, Yami rolled his eyes and took some of the bags. Shaolin walked with Yugi and Ryou, who were telling her all about the new cards they got. _ Someday…_ Bakura thought to himself. 

******************************************************   
Me: I hope you like the chapter and since I'm still alone I'll say it. Read and review. 


	25. The Decision

Me: *looks around* I'm still alone. Where are all my guests they should be back by now? WAH I LOST THEM ALL! Anyways I don't own YGO or any other anime which sucks but Shaolin and Amzahi are mine cuz I made them up. Arigatou for the reviews.   
*********************************************************************************************** 

After the shopping trip the day passed by very quickly. The next thing they knew it was time for Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura to go home.   
"I'll phone when I get home k Angel?" Bakura said as he left and gave her a quick kiss.   
"You better because I'm going to sit by that phone all night if I have to." Shaolin smiled and waved as her friends walked down the street. Amzahi and Shaolin reentered the house and true to her word Shaolin pulled a kitchen chair over by the phone and sat on it staring at the phone.   
"Are you really going to stay by that phone all night?" Amzahi asked.   
"Yip I said I would and I am." Shaolin answered not taking her eyes off the phone. Amzahi sighed and headed to bed leaving Shaolin to her task of watching the phone. 

OVER AT YUGI'S   
"Would you really let Bakura marry Shaolin?" Yugi asked Yami as they got ready for bed.   
"It's not like I can stop them anyway, now can I Yugi."   
"I guess not." Yugi shrugged and climbed into bed. "Good night Yami."   
"Night, Yugi." Yami said and vanished into his soul room. 

Mean while Bakura and Ryou were walking home. Ryou glanced at Bakura who was deep in thought and had a sad look on his face _ What's his problem??_ Ryou thought as they entered the house. "Hey Bakura."   
"Nani? What is it Ryou?" Bakura asked.   
"Aren't you supposed to call Shaolin?" Ryou asked. "I get the feeling that she is waiting by the phone and it's getting later so call her, so she can get to sleep."   
"You're right." Bakura smiled, picked up the phone and dialed Shaolin's number.   
"Hello?" A soft, half asleep voice answered on the other end of the phone.   
"Shaolin, its Bakura." He said quietly.   
"Hi Bakura." She said and leaned against the wall.   
"Did I wake you baby?"   
"No." she lied and yawned, she had fallen asleep waiting for him to call.   
"That's good." He said   
"I'm goin to bed Bakura" Ryou said in the background.   
"Night Ryou." He said and turned his attention back to Shaolin. "So what are you up to?"   
"Nothing really, trying to stay awake." She said and curled up on the chair.   
"Oh, did you want me to let you go so you can get some sleep?"   
"That would be nice." She mumbled. "I'll call you tomorrow."   
"Night Angel." Bakura said and hung up the phone. He walked out on to the balcony to think. _ I really don't want to do this but it is for her own good. I can't keep putting Shaolin in danger because of that obsessed freak. _ Bakura sighed and leaned against the railing and looked out over the city. _ I have to do it soon. Before Iyaka's stupid battle comes up. The demonic bitch just wants to see Shaolin dead and have me all to herself. _ Bakura sat on the patio chair, put his head in his hands and silently cried. Before long Bakura heard the faint chirp of birds. _ It's already morning? _ he thought and yawned. About an hour later he heard Ryou shuffling around in the kitchen, Bakura went to join him.   
"Morning Bakura." Ryou said cheerfully.   
"Eh?" Bakura grunted.   
"Have you been up all night?" he asked.   
"Nani?" Bakura asked obviously his mind on other things. "I'm goin for a walk, I'll be back when ever." He said, grabbed his coat and slipped on his shoes. Bakura left the house going no where in particular, his head hung low. He stepped out into the street not looking both ways before and almost getting hit by a car   
"HEY BAKA GET OFF THE ROAD." The driver yelled.   
"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU'RE DRIVING YOU JACKASS." He yelled and kicked out one if the headlights. Bakura turned and continued to walk across the road. He walked down the sidewalk thinking about his beloved Shaolin who he knew he would have to be separated from for a long time maybe even forever. _I can't stand doing this but this is the way it has to be. _ he thought and started to cry again. After hours of walking aimlessly throughout the city with no destination in particular he found himself standing in front of Shaolin's house. _How did I end up here? _ Bakura thought just as Shaolin came walking out to get the mail.   
"Oh, hello Bakura I didn't know you were coming over." She said with a smile on her face.   
"Neither did I." he mumbled.   
"Do you want to come in?" she asked and walked in side. Bakura nodded and followed her inside. They walked in to the living room and sat down. "So… what brings you over here?"   
"I…uhh…We need to talk." Bakura said seriously.   
"About what?" she asked tilting her head to the side a little.   
"We can't see each other any more." He blurted out and stood up. Shaolin's eyes welled up with tears.   
"What? Why?" she asked totally shocked practically in tears.   
"Because we can't." he said and walked towards the door as Shaolin grabbed him by the arm   
"TELL ME WHY!" she cried at him.   
"It's just better this way." He said gloomily and left, leaving Shaolin sitting on the floor crying. *****************************************************   
Me: *rereads what is written* Bakura is so gunna kill me when he reads this. Since I'm still alone I'll say it. Read and review. Oh and any information on the whereabouts of certain people *holds up a sign with the names: YAMI, YUGI, RYOU, BAKURA AND INU YASA in it* would greatly be appreciated. 


	26. Why?

Bakura: *sneaks on the computer and reads the last chapter* WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA DID SHE DO NOW?!?! 

Yami: *hits Bakura* Shut up she's still sleeping. 

Me: *comes in wearing PJs.* Not now and what are you screaming about now Bakura??? 

Bakura: I just read what you wrote. 

Me: Oh no. 

Bakura: I'm gunna kill you for writing that! 

Me: *runs from the psycho Bakura* DON'T KILL ME!!!! 

Bakura: *chasing me* GET BACK HERE!!! 

Yami: Oh well looks like I'm stuck writing today. *picks up book labeled Chappy 26* Ok T.G.A.G doesn't own YGO but Amzahi and Shaolin are hers.   
************************************************************************ 

After Bakura left Shaolin just stayed on the floor crying her eyes out. It felt like her entire soul was ripped from her body. _Why? Why did he leave? _ "Why?" Her voice cracked. Two streams of crystalline tears staining her pale face. Her sliver bangs hung in her face casting shadows over it. Just then the front door open and Shaolin glanced up in hope that it was her beloved Bakura but her hopes were shattered when she saw it was just Amzahi coming in from her morning walk.   
"Hey Shaolin I just passed Bakura and it looked like he was crying…" Amzahi stopped her sentence short when she saw Shaolin sitting there. _ She looks so empty. _ She thought as Shaolin looked up. Her cheerful, bright, golden purple eyes were void of any emotions other than a deep sorrow.   
"Why?" was the only thing Shaolin said before her head resumed its place bowed, staring at the floor boards.   
"Why what Shaolin?" Amzahi asked, kneeling beside her heart broken friend. Shaolin burst into fresh tears and Amzahi knew she wasn't going to get an answer from her. Slowly Amzahi got up and got the cordless phone then she sat back beside the still crying Shaolin. She wrapped one arm around the crying girl, who laid her head against Amzahi shoulder, which the other hand she punch in a number.   
"Hello Kami Game Shop, how may I help you?" Came a voice on the other end.   
"Hello Yugi. It's me Amzahi you and Yami better get over her quickly." Yugi could hear Shaolin crying in the background.   
"Amzahi what's wrong? Who's crying?" He asked slightly panicked.   
"Just get over here now." She said before she hung up. She punched in another number.   
"Hello Bakura Residences, Ryou speaking." Ryou answered.   
"Hey Ryou, it's me Amzahi. You better get over here quick."   
"Why what's wrong? Should I get Bakura? Come to think of it I haven't seen him since earlier this morning." Bakura said.   
"No don't bring Bakura. Just get over here now." She said and hung up. Amzahi tossed the phone onto the couch. Shaolin was now hiccupping between sobs. "It's ok. Your friends are on their way." Amzahi told her. It didn't take long for the doorbell to ring. Amzahi got up from beside her friend. "I'll be right back." She whispered and went to answer the door. Yugi, Yami and Ryou were all standing there with a look of worry on their faces. "C'mon in." Amzahi said and moved aside to let them enter.   
"Yugi told me that he heard someone crying…" Yami trailed off as he saw his sister crying her heart out on the floor. "Shaolin what's wrong?" He asked as he rushed to her side. She didn't answer his but she grabbed the front of his shirt and buried her face in it and continued to cry. Ryou thought back to that morning and how Bakura was acting.   
"I think I know what happened." He said softly. Yami looked up at him while cradling his crying sister. Yugi was sitting beside him rubbing Shaolin's back.   
"What?" Yugi asked. Ryou sat beside Shaolin.   
"Well this morning Bakura seemed really distant. Like he was thinking of something. Then he told me that he was going for a walk and that he would be back whenever." Ryou said as he joined Yugi in rubbing Shaolin's back. The front of Yami's shirt was soaked with her tears but Yami didn't care at the moment. Amzahi joined the group and rubbed Shaolin's head.   
"Come to think of it, I passed Bakura on my way home and it looked like he was crying. You don't think?"   
"He broke up with her?" Yugi asked. Shaolin's crying worsened. "He did." Yugi said. "I'm so sorry Shaolin. I didn't mean to bring it up." Yugi apologized. Yami shifted Shaolin to Amzahi lap.   
"Stay with her." Yami said. Anger flashed in his eyes.   
"Where are you going Yami?" Yugi asked.   
"To have a little _talk_ with Bakura." He answered before he left. _He said that he would never hurt her. Well he just did and I'm going to make sure he regrets it. _ It didn't take Yami long to track down Bakura. After he broke up with Shaolin he headed to the park where it took her on their date and he hadn't moved since.   
_ I'm sorry Shaolin. I didn't want to hurt you like that but it was the only way to protect you. _ He thought. Bakura was so deep in thought he didn't notice Yami coming up behind him until he was eating dirt. He looked behind him to see Yami standing there with a very pissed off look. "Piss off."   
"You lying son of a bitch. How DARE you do that to my sister." Yami hissed and jumped over the bench he knocked Bakura off.   
"Look you baka no pharaoh do you think I really wanted to do that?" Bakura spat. Yami punched him in hard in the face.   
"Shaolin is sitting at home crying her eyes out because the one she cares the most about just ripped her heart out and smashed it to pieces." Yami hissed and decked Bakura again. Bakura just took the punches.   
"Look if you think I'm happy about what I did then you're a bigger baka than I thought." Bakura said and wiped some blood off his face from his split lip. Yami lowered his fist.   
"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"   
"Look the only reason I did it to protect Shaolin from Iyaka."   
"Then you're the bigger baka because the only reason Shaolin was even standing up to Iyaka was because of the support of one tomb robber but now…you know what I don't why I'm wasting my time here. You obviously don't give two shits about Shaolin." Yami said and turned and left Bakura with his thoughts.   
_That's were you're wrong Yami. I care about Shaolin more than my own life. _   
_ Than why did you leave her? _ piped up the annoying voice in his head. (AN gotta love the annoying voice in the head)   
_ Who the hell are you? _   
_ I'm you baka_   
_ OK I've lost it I'm talking to a voice in my head. _   
_ Just shut it and go back to her. _   
_ I can't. _   
_ And why not? _   
_ Because she'll get hurt because of me _   
_ She is hurting now because of you. Now get your ass back there before you really mess things up. _   
_ Maybe. Now today but maybe someday. _   
_ By then she might have forgotten about you. _ The voice said before it went silent. Bakura stood there for moment thinking about what the _Voice _ said. _Would she really forget about me? _ He wondered as he headed home. He slowly made down the different streets until he got home. Bakura lay down in his room. He rolled over to one side and turned on the CD player Ryou had given him one day. It had come with a sample CD. Bakura aimlessly fast-forwarded through the songs nothing catching his attention. He turned the CD player off and stared at the ceiling. "Am I really hurting you Shaolin?" He said to the ceiling. 

"Good she finally stop crying." Amzahi sighed. Shaolin had been crying for almost 3 hours straight.   
"That's because she fell asleep." Yami said. After his _talk_ with Bakura Yami had returned to Shaolin and she had clung to him like her life depended on it. She was curled up in his lap sleeping. Her pale face was flushed and tear-streaked. Yami picked her up from his lap and carried her to her room. "Let's let her sleep for now." He whispered. Yugi and Ryou nodded and headed back down stairs. Yami came down a few minutes later. "C'mon aibou lets get home." He said gently. Yugi nodded.   
"Tell Shaolin that I'm sorry." He said as the two left. Ryou headed to the door.   
"I got to get going myself." He said as he left. _If Bakura wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself. _ Ryou fumed. _ How could he do this? And here I thought he really cared for her. _ Ryou stomped all the way back to his house. As he entered he noticed Bakura's shoes were by the door. _ So he's home. _ Ryou headed upstairs. As he passed Bakura's room he heard muffled talking.   
"I'm so sorry Shaolin, I really do love you and I just don't want you to get hurt."   
_ So Bakura does care? I'll have to talk to him later because if he leaves Shaolin like this she is as good as dead. _ Ryou thought as he headed to his room. 

*****************************************************   
Me: *Is still being chased by a crazed Bakura* 

Yami: Oh boy. Read and review people and tell TGAG if Bakura and Shaolin should get back together. 


	27. I'm sorry NOT an author's note

Me: No big intro to day.   
Yami: Just the fact that TGAG doesn't own YGO   
Yugi: And arigatou for the reviews.   
Ryou: On with the chappy.   
************************************************************************ 

"C'mon Shaolin open this door." Amzahi yelled as she pounded on the door.   
"Go away. I'm never coming out of this room." Came Shaolin's muffled reply.   
"But you need to work with your powers some more. Your fight with Iyaka is in 2 days." Amzahi told her.   
"I don't care anymore. Just go away. Iyaka can kill me for all I care. Life with Bakura is no life worth living." Shaolin yelled. Just then Amzahi pounded on the door again and she was blasted back by a bright blue light.   
"Damn you Shaolin. Drop the damn barrier." She pleaded as she got up off the floor.   
"NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE BEFORE I DO MORE THAN PUT UP A BARRIER!" Shaolin yelled. Amzahi knew that she was serious. She decided to leave Shaolin to her thoughts.   
_Hope Bakura realizes what he is doing to Shaolin right now and comes back…or Shaolin is so…I don't wanna think about that. _ Amzahi thought as she left the house. 

"C'mon Bakura let me in." Ryou hollered through the door.   
"GET LOST RYOU!" Bakura yelled back.   
"But Shaolin needs you."   
"No she doesn't."   
"On the contrary Bakura, she needs you very much." A voice said. Ryou turned to see Amzahi standing in the hall beside him.   
"Amzahi, how did you get here?" Ryou asked the priestess.   
"Easy, I just transported myself here. I am a priestess after all." She said to Ryou. "Now Bakura, Shaolin locked herself in her room and won't come out."   
"And what do you want me to do?"   
"Well let's see?" Amzahi said sarcastically. "You could go tell her your sorry."   
"I can't."   
"Why? Aren't you sorry or do really want her to die?" Amzahi said. The door opened and a tear stained face peered around the corner.   
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked.   
"Shaolin isn't going to go to Iyaka she is going to let her come to her and then she is going to let Iyaka kill her." Amzahi told him. Bakura opened the door all the way.   
"But she…she can't do that."   
"Bakura don't you get it. The only reason Shaolin is even fighting is because she loves you."   
"Oh god. I've been such an ass." Bakura moaned, "I'm going to kill my Angel killed."   
"It's not too late Bakura." Amzahi said and held out her hand. Bakura nodded and took her hand. In a flash they were back in front of Shaolin's bedroom door.   
"Shaolin open up." Amzahi said, not touching the door. Bakura went to touch the door but Amzahi stopped him. "She put up a barrier." She whispered. Bakura nodded.   
"NO!"   
"C'mon, there is someone who wants to see you."   
"I don't wanna see anyone. Tell them to go away." She yelled.   
"C'mon Shaolin, you can't stay in there forever." Amzahi said.   
"But I'm not. Iyaka will eventually come to me and that's the end. I don't wanna go on with out Bakura." She yelled. Bakura's heart wrenched.   
_ I can't believe I hurt her that much. _ He thought. "Shaolin please open up." He said softly. Inside Shaolin made her way across the room. She put her ear to the door.   
_I could've sworn that I heard Bakura out there. _ She thought. "Why should I?"   
"Because I want to apologize for being such an ass." Bakura said. The door opened slightly and Shaolin peered around the corner.   
"Is that really you Bakura?" She asked. Bakura kneeled down by the door.   
"It's me Angel. Please drop the barrier." He asked. There was a slight blue shimmer and the next thing Bakura know Shaolin was hugging him.   
"Oh Bakura I thought you were never coming back." She cried. Bakura wrapped her up in a tight hug and buried his face in her hair.   
"I'm so sorry Angel. I never meant to hurt you. Can you ever forgive me?" He asked.   
"Of course." Shaolin replied happily. Bakura brought his face to meet hers.   
"Really?"   
"Really." She said. Before Bakura could answer Shaolin pressed her lips against his and he returned the kiss happily. Amzahi smiled as she stepped over the two reunited lovers and made her way downstairs to find Ryou sitting on the couch.   
"Thanks for leaving me." He said grumpily.   
"Your welcome." Amzahi teased.   
"Well?"   
"Well what?"   
"Did it work?"   
"Hai it worked."   
"They're back together?" Amzahi nodded. Ryou smiled. Upstairs Bakura and Shaolin couldn't be happier. After the kiss ended Bakura pulled Shaolin onto his lap. Shaolin laid her head against his chest and fell asleep.   
"I love you Shaolin." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. _And one day when this is over I'm going to make you mine. _ He thought as he fell asleep happily. 

*****************************************************   
Me: Is that better Bakura?   
Bakura: Yes much.   
Yami: Read and review. 


	28. Almost time

Me: No big intro to day. Other then the fact that I'M NOT DEAD!!! Gomen ne about the long wait for the chapter but my internet crashed for **a whole month**!   
Yami: Oh and TGAG doesn't own YGO   
Yugi: And arigatou for the reviews.   
Ryou: On with the chappy.   
*****************************************************   
While Shaolin and Bakura slept (No nothing dirty here) upstairs; downstairs Amzahi and Ryou were quietly chatting.   
"Do you really think Shaolin would've just given up like she said she would?" Ryou asked. Amzahi looked up from the potatoes she was peeling for supper.   
"I'm afraid she would've." She answered. Just then the phone rang, surprising Amzahi and causing her to slice through the potato and into her palm. "Ah jiigoku ni otosa." She hissed as she held her bleeding palm. The phone continued to ring. "Give me a minute." She yelled at it even though she knew it couldn't hear her. Ryou got up off the couch.   
"Would you like me to answer that for you?" He asked.   
"Yes please." Amzahi answered as she proceeded to bandage her palm. "Hello, Shaolin's residence." He said.   
"Ryou is that you?" a voice asked.   
"Oh hey Yugi. Why are you phoning?" Ryou asked.   
"I just wanted to know how Shaolin is doing." Yugi said. Ryou smiled.   
"Much better now."   
"What do you mean? Last night she was crying her eyes out."   
"Now that a certain tomb robber apologized the happy couple is back together." Ryou told him. Ryou had to hold the phone away from his ear while Yugi yelled the news to Yami. Amzahi came back into the room with her left hand bandaged up.   
"Hello, Ryou. Would it be possible for me to speak to Amzahi?" Yami was now on the phone.   
"I'll ask." He said. Ryou put his hand over the mouth piece. "Amzahi, Yami wants to talk to you." He said. Amzahi took the phone from him.   
"Yes Yami?" She said.   
"Yugi just told me that Bakura apologized to Shaolin and now they're back together. Is it true?"   
"Yes Yami its true. And good thing to cause Shaolin was ready to give up to Iyaka without a fight." Amzahi told him. Ryou headed back to the living room to grab the potatoes only to find Bakura sitting on the couch peeling them. He had a smile on his face. A perfect continuous strip of skin fell into the waiting garbage bag and Bakura looked up.   
"Oi Ryou do you know how many of these Amzahi wants peeled?" He asked.   
"About a dozen would good." A gently voice said. Both boys turned to the stairs to find Shaolin standing there. She looked happier than she had been in a long time. She had left her hair down and it seemed to float on an invisible breeze. She descended the rest of the stairs and headed straight to Bakura and gave him a kiss on the forehead then she headed to the kitchen and grabbed the phone from Amzahi. "Hey big brother."   
"Shaolin?"   
"Who else would it be?"   
"Well how are you doing?"   
"Much better now, thanks for everything and I'm really sorry for breaking down like that." She said as she sat down in a chair. Bakura came in a few minutes later carrying the pot of potatoes. "Hang on a sec, Yami." Shaolin said and quickly switched to the headset that came with the phone so she could cook well she talked. "Ok I'm back."   
"Ok. Its ok after what Bakura did to you I would've been surprised if you didn't break down. But I'm glad that he apologized to you." Yami said. Shaolin started to slice the potatoes very thinly.   
"I'm glad too Yami." She heard something in the background. "What was that?"   
"I got to go now. Yugi needs some help in the kitchen. How 'bout we meet up at the mall tomorrow at about 10 since it is the last day before we got against Iyaka and her demented brother Reonno." He said.   
"Ok Yami. Talk to ya later then." She said and hung up. After she replaced the phone she went back to the stove and started to fry the thin slices of potatoes in a wok with bits of fish. In another wok she fried different vegetables over a low heat. She gently poked at the bits of fish with her chopsticks and turned the heat down. Bakura poked his head in the doorway.   
"What smells good?" He asked. He walked over to Shaolin and put his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.   
"Supper. Will you and Ryou be joining us?" She said. Bakura nodded.   
"We sure are." Ryou yelled from the other room. Shaolin laughed.   
"Well I'm almost done so would you mind setting the table, Bakura-chan." Shaolin asked as she flipped some of the potato pieces over.   
"Sure Angel." Bakura said and went over to the china cabinet and got out some plates, cups and silverware. He had just finished setting the table just as Shaolin finished cooking the food. She grabbed her separator dish from beside the stove and placed the fish slivers, potato slices and fried vegetables in separate compartments. She than placed the tray on the table and headed to the living room.   
"Supper is ready." She said. Ryou and Amzahi followed her to the kitchen to find Bakura already pigging out on the food.   
"Bakura save some for us." Ryou said. Bakura dropped the chopsticks he was holding.   
"But it's really good." He said. Ryou picked up a sliver of fish and tried it.   
"You're right it is good." Soon everyone was eating except Shaolin she wasn't really hungry for some reason. She just picked at a sliver of fish.   
"What's the matter, Angel?" Bakura asked when he noticed that Shaolin wasn't eating.   
"I'm just not hungry." She said and left the table. She sat down on the couch and a few seconds later Bakura sat beside her.   
"You're worried about what's going to happen the day after tomorrow aren't you?" he asked gently. Shaolin nodded. A few tears fell from her golden purple eyes. Bakura gently wiped them away. "It's ok to be scared but don't worry because I'll be right there beside you."   
"Don't forget me." Ryou piped up from behind him. Shaolin turn her head to see Amzahi and Ryou standing behind the couch. "And I bet that Yami and Yugi would say the same thing."   
"You bet we would." Came Yugi's voice from the hall. Shaolin got off the couch and went to the hall to see Yugi and Yami removing their coats and shoes. "Sorry but Yami wanted to come over and see how you were and the door was open…" Yugi mumbled. Shaolin laughed.   
"Don't worry about friends and family can come and go as they please." She laughed. In the living room Bakura and Amzahi both smiled.   
"I'm glad you're feeling better Shaolin." Yami said. Shaolin gave her big brother a hug.   
"You're such a great brother, Yami." She said. "Arigatou."   
"For what?" He asked confused. Shaolin skipped ahead to the living room.   
"Everything." Just then Yugi's stomach rumbled. "You hungry Yugi?" Yugi nodded.   
"Yami wanted to come over right away so I didn't get any dinner." He said. Shaolin looked at Yami who stared at the ceiling.   
"There might be something left over for our supper if someone didn't eat it all. Go on it should still be on the table." She said and Yugi ran to the kitchen.   
"Hey this is good." Came a muffled yell.   
"I guess that there was some left over food." Shaolin laughed. "Now why did you guys come over? I thought that we were going to meet tomorrow." She said and sat on the couch beside Bakura.   
"Well Yugi didn't want to wait till tomorrow." Yami said.   
"Liar. You wanted to come over and yell at Bakura for hurting Shaolin." Yugi said as he reentered the room. He was happy and full. "By the way Shaolin you're an awesome cook. Much than Yami." Shaolin laughed.   
"Yami could never cook."   
"Hey."   
"Well it's true. Oh and no yelling at my Bakura-chan." Shaolin said.   
"Ok I won't yell at him…no anyways." Yami said.   
"Are you guys planning on spending the night here?" Amzahi asked.   
"Well we don't want to impose." Ryou said.   
"My friends and family could never impose. Let's see, there's my room, the guestroom and the couch." Shaolin said and ticked off the room on her fingers.   
"Correction there is the guestroom for Yugi and Ryou. Soul rooms for Bakura and myself and the couch for Amzahi and your room for you only." Yami said.   
"Well Amzahi could always spend the night in my room." Shaolin said. After the sleeping arrangements were made everyone headed off to bed.   
*****************************************************   
Me: Yeah another chappy done and I also know who this one is gunna end.   
Yugi: Is it happy???   
Me: Yes it is very happy. 


	29. The Day

Me: I'm still working on this story. I just found completed drawing a picture of Shaolin and I really like it a lot. Go see it at and comment.

* * *

Shaolin awoke to a perfect sunrise. She got up and went over to her window and rested her chin on the ledge as she knelt to watch the sunrise. Her sliver bangs hung in face, the rest of the fiery red mess of tangles and curls flowed down her back and onto the floor. She drank in the warming glow of the sun as if her life depended on it and in a way it did. __

_I don't want this to be the last sunrise I see. Please Ra let me beat Iyaka. _She thought to herself. She stood and stretched her arms over her head to ease her muscles.

"I see someone is awake," _A_ voice behind her said. Shaolin turned to find herself nose to nose with Bakura. He smiled at her wide-eyed expression. "What you don't want me around?"

Shaolin shook her head. "No, it is not that. You just surprised me." She whispered, leaning forwards.

"So what thoughts are running through that pretty head of yours?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nothing much Ai. Just thought I would watch the sun rise." She answered. She noticed someone was peeking around the edge of her door. The eye vanished and they heard giggling coming from the hall. "I wonder what they're giggling at." Bakura released Shaolin and looked around the door frame and saw Yugi and Ryou laughing.

"Ok you two what are you laughing at." Yugi and Ryou couldn't answer through their laughter. At that moment Yami decided to make his appearance. Shaolin also came out into the hall. She was running a brush through her long hair, trying to look half decent while still being half asleep.

"What is going on out here?" She wanted to know. Yami raised an eyebrow in confusion. Shaolin turned to go down stairs and Ryou started laughing all over again. Bakura looked at Shaolin and started laughing as well.  
"What?" She asked, she spun in a circle trying to figure out what everyone was laughing at. Yami put his hand on her shoulder to stop her and pulled something off her back. It was a piece of tape that had managed to get stuck to her back. Shaolin crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ok if everyone is done laughing at me shall we get ready for the day?" She said. Amzahi chose that moment to make her appearance. The high Priestess looked at the odd gathering in the hall.

"Did I miss something?" She asked. Just then Shaolin, who was still holding the brush when she spun in a circle, cried out.

"Owwww."

"What is it?" Bakura asked concerned.

"The baka brush is stuck in my hair." She complained while trying to pull the stupid thing out of her long hair. Everyone couldn't help but start laughing all over again. "It isn't funny. I **really** don't want to have to cut my hair to get the stupid thing out." Yami and Amzahi went over and saw the mess. When Shaolin spun her hair had wrapped around the brush and now it was a giant knot. Slowly they started working the knot out while laughing. "Stop laughing brother or I'll tell them about the time you accidentally got my liquid black eyeliner in your hair because someone ran into the table it was on." She hissed. Yami pulled a little too hard on the brush. "Ow."

"Don't tell anyone about that." He said. Bakura pulled Yami and Amzahi out of the way.

"Move it." He worked the brush out of Shaolin's hair with no problems. "There. That wasn't so hard." Everyone stared at him.

"How were you able to get that out so quickly?" Yugi asked. Ryou was shaking his head no.

"Ask Ryou." Bakura answered. Ryou closed his eyes and looked off to one side. "Well since he isn't going to answer I will. You think it is easy for him to brush out the mat of hair. I've lost count of the number of brushes he's broken." Everyone stared laughing.

"Bakura you promised not to tell." Ryou pouted. Bakura just smiled. Shaolin had an idea.

"Hey guys since today is the big fight why shouldn't we have a good time before. Iyaka probably thinks that we'll stress ourselves thinking about it. And as for weird hair accidents once Yami ended up with black bangs because he ran into the table that hah my liquid eyeliner on it. He couldn't wash it out for 3 weeks. He wouldn't even leave his room." She said. Yugi rolled over laughing.

"Yami why didn't you ever tell me?" He laughed. Yami looked at the ceiling.

"I didn't think it was that funny."

"So one time when Yugi was younger he was waving a pair of scissors around and he accidentally cut off part of his bangs." Ryou told. Yugi pushed him over.

"You said you wouldn't tell."

"Fine. Once Bakura washed his hair with orange paint." Ryou said. Everyone laughed at the thought of Bakura with orange hair.

"That only happened because someone put the paint bottle beside my shampoo." He said.

"Sure Bakura make up excuses." Amzahi giggled.

"If I remember correctly you once came into the throne room with your robes on backwards Amzahi." Yami said. Amzahi blushed.

"It wasn't my fault that your father wanted to see so early in the morning." Amzahi mumbled. Everyone was having a good time sitting in the middle of the hall telling about embarrassing things that had happened to themselves and others. They didn't noticing the passing of time until the doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Shaolin said as she got up. Answering the door she greeted by a delivery boy.

"Is this 78 Kashiwa Ave?" He asked rather shyly.

"Why yes it is." Shaolin answered. "May I help you?"

"This was told to be delivered here." He said as he handed Shaolin a paper bag. "It was already paid for." The boy said as he sped down the walkway. Shaolin shrugged as she closed the door. She headed back upstairs.

"So who was at the door angel?" Bakura asked.

"Some delivery guy. He gave me this bag and told me it was paid for." She said. Amzahi slowly opened the bag and pulled out an envelope.

_Hope the Pharaoh, Shaolin, Tomb Robber and Priestess enjoy their last meal together._

"Chikushou_._ Figures that they would find some way to ruin our time together." Shaolin said. Yugi started pulling out the cartons of Chinese food. (Me: I love Chinese food . Yami: ;)

"I don't trust them." He said as he looked at the cartons.

"Neither do I Yugi. Neither do I." Yami said.

"I don't think we should eat it." Ryou said. Everyone agreed with him. Soon they were downstairs in the kitchen munching on chips and pop.

"We don't even know where the fight is going to take place." Yugi said.

"If I know Iyaka she'll find a way to tell us. Don't worry about it." Amzahi said.

"Yeah let's just enjoy this time together." Shaolin said.

* * *

Bakura: Where the hell did I go?

Yami: How the hell am I suppose to know.

Yugi: Looks around Where is TGAG?

Ryou: I'm not sure.

Bakura: I don't care. Just-

Yami: Read and Review

Me: Is upstairs drawing


	30. And Another Problem

Me: Hey lookie I actually updated after 2 years sweatdrop Now that school is over and I have my orginal harddrive back I can finally finish these stories.

Yami: There is a long reason as to why T.G.A.G lost her hard drives but we won't get into that right now.

* * *

Everyone was having the times of their lives just reminencing about the past and other fun times. Bakura excused himself for a moment to go and do something. Shaolin smiled and waved him off with a kiss. leaving the room Bakura turned back around to look at the seen in the living room. Yami was demonstrating something to Yugi and Ryou and Shoalin keep shaking her head and waving her hands like he was telling it wrong. Amazhi was just shaking her head laughing. Bakura smiled at the scene and for once in his long life he felt like he belonged somewhere, he may not always get along with others, hell he sometimes didn't even get along with himself but somehow this group of people had gotten under his skin and he found that he didn't mind in the least.

_Well Bakura looks like you life is finally turning for the better. You have your girl back, and dare I even say some friends. Looks like tomb robber you actually belong somewhere._ He smiled at the thought. Ever since his tome village had been destroyed he had been wandering alone with no one.

Wondering where Bakura could've went Ryou excused himself and went to find Bakura who was sitting on the stairs with a dreamy look on his face. His chin resting on his palm. Ryou had never seen Bakura look so at peace with himself.

_Wonder what he's thinking about._ Ryou thought to himself as he sat down beside Bakura who hadn't even noticed the small boy come up the stairs. "Shoalin was wondering where you vanished to." Ryou said softly not wanting Bakura to snap at him for disturbing him.

"Hmmm oh sorry I was just thinking about something." Bakura answered absentmindedly.

"Something important?" Ryou asked.

Bakura nodded. "Very important. Now lets get back to the others." he said as he got to his feet. Ryou nodded his mind trying to figure out what would be so important to Bakura that he would leave Shaolin's side even for a moment.

Apon entering the living room again the two boys found Yami and Shaolin in the middle of an all out fist fight, Yugi and Amazhi had taken cover behind the couch for the two were not only beating on each other but throwing things as well. Ryou ducked behind the couch as a book came flying his way Bakura hid behind the corner.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked over the shouting.

"I don't know. One moment they're saying something about time and the next thing I knew Shaolin had taken a swing at Yami and this happened." Yugi yelled back.

The siblings were really going at it. Yami had a fist full of Shaolin's hair when she finally did the unthinkable, she spun around ignoring the pain as some of her hair was ripped out and brought her knee up to connect full on with her brother's groin. That got Yami to let go of her hair and back off doubled over cupping himself.

Hissing something in egyptian Shaolin turned on her heels and stormed out of the room. Amazhi winced when she heard the bedroom door slam shut with enough force to rattle some pictures on the living room wall.

"Yami what did you do to her?" She asked as she approched Yami with caution.

"I don't know. All I remember is talking about the sand in the hourglass when she hit me." He moaned still cupping himself

"Hmmm, something isn't right here...ever since she came back from her ordeal I've sensed something different about our dear Shaolin." Amzahi muttered shaking her head. "It's only when it seems no one is looking or paying attention does it seem to happen."

"What seem to happen?" Bakura asked.

"Another personality. Or so it would seem."

"And it surfaces now of all times." Yami groaned still in pain. "Right before our fight with Iyaka."

"Shut-up pharaoh." Bakura snapped, he wasn't in the greatest of moods anymore. "I figured something was up when I walked in here to she her fighting. My Shaolin never fought. Now I'm going to get to the bottom of this right now." He hissed and turned to go up the stairs.

"I wouldn't do that Bakura. We have no idea what kind of personality has kicked in." Amzahi said and tried to cut the tomb robber off. Bakura just shoved her aside no caring if he hurt her. Ryou just sighed and shook his head, it seemed that everytime something happened to Shaolin, Bakura went back to being an ass.

"Great, just great. This is all we need. Come on lets go take care of this before something else goes wrong." Amazhi groaned.

"I think you spoke to soon." Yugi sighed and pointed to a card on the floor with their names on it.

Amazhi and Yami let out a string of curses and grabbed the card.

"This can wait. Shaolin first." Yami said and took off up the stairs.

* * *

Me: Hurray another cappy done

Yami: And about damn time.

Me: Please read and review.


End file.
